Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future
by Araucaria
Summary: Post Bebop, SpikeFaye romance. ReadReview
1. Remakeing Your Destiny

Hi everyone, this is my first fan-fic I have ever put on the Internet. I really hope you like it, this first chapter is an alternate ending for session 26, I didn't like how Spike died so I wanted to change it. I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, well except the one I made up. This is only for my pleasure and your entertainment, don't sue me, because you wont get any money out of me. Ok so here the first instalement. Please r/r. By the way.sorry if they seem a little OOC. -_-  
  
Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future  
  
  
  
.It was finally over.everything; the syndicate, Vicious, Julia, and Spike.or so he thought.  
  
Spike, taking one last look at Vicious' dead bloody body, began his hobbled decent down the deadly stairs. His body ached, it felt as if he was on fire, he wanted so badly to just let go and die. But something was pushing him to live on and not give up. A vivid picture was stuck in his head.it was Julia.or was it someone else.He could see her fall, like in slow motion she fell to the roof, golden blond hair, wet, in all directions covering her face.Dead.  
  
That wasn't all.there was another face, but this one wasn't of a dead person...instead it was someone he knew all too well.(Where is she?).It was the only thing he could remember, the only thins he would ever remember that day.  
  
He stopped a few steps from the bottom looked at the faces of the shocked and confused x-comrades he once knew.  
  
"The Red Dragon." he panted, "is finished. Go home and have a future!" He tried as hard as his body could take to stand tall. He had wanted to say those words ever since he 'died' so long ago.  
  
The men slowly lowered their weapons as they watched Spike, with much trouble, hobble past them to the elevator. He slowly lifted his trembling hand as he reached out to push the button. But before he could the doors slide open and there stood his friends, his comrades.his family, Jet and Faye. Spike smirked at them, but soon frowned when he saw the sad tearful eyes from Faye.(is that.because of.me?)  
  
"I.I'm," his breaths became heavier as he spoke, "I'm so.sorry." The words slipped out just as his body gave into the growing pain, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and closed, he swayed for a moment before.  
  
"SPIKE!?!?" Faye screamed as his body collapsed towards her. She fell with him holding his head in her lap, while Jet pulled the rest of his limp body into the elevator before punching the button repeatedly until the door slide closed. The elevator began to head down to the ground floor leaving everyone there behind except for three Bounty Hunters.  
  
"Oh Spike, don't be dead," Faye sobbed as she checked his motionless body for any sign of life.nothing.  
  
Jet called the hospital and yelled for them to get over to the Red Dragons' headquarters immediately. Faye was looking at him tears flowing down her cheeks, ".Jet." she whispered returning to hold Spike's head.  
  
"Don't leave me Spike."  
  
The old man knelt down to check a pulse on the fluffy-haired man's wrist. After what seemed like eternity to Faye, Jet looked up at her he smiled softly, "He's alive.barely.we gotta get him to the hospital, or else." His voice faded as he saw her eyes.  
  
"Hang on Spike, just hang on.please," she whispered  
  
The elevator finally stopped and the doors slowly slide open again, Jet bent down and picked up Spike from the women crumbled on the floor. She stood up and followed close behind staring at the dripping blood. His right arm just dangled in front of him.lifeless.it made her feel as if someone stabbed hundreds of jagged daggers into her heart.  
  
She looked at his head, his hair, the hair she loved, was matted and bloody. His head hung all the way back, his mouth wide open. She wanted to run forward and kiss him and hope that the kiss would wake him up and everything would be ok. She looked down at her hands and saw his blood, it covered her shirt and her bare stomach. She wanted to throw up looking at the man she thought she loved. (I just don't know anymore.everything is so confusing) she sighed.  
  
Outside two men wearing blue pants and white shirts were waiting for the man with a bed on wheels. Jet approached and placed the man on the bed and stepped back. The two men nodded after placing the bed in the back of their vehicle. The doors closed and they sped off towards the Hospital.  
  
Jet and Faye were left standing in the street watching the truck drive away. Faye turned to Jet putting her head on his chest as sorrowful tears soaked Jets suit. He wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Its going to be alright, Faye," he whispered softly, "It's going to alright."  
  
  
  
It'll be ok, Space Cowgirl  
  
***So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please review so I can have some input and maybe get some more ideas. I started school today so I'll be updating really soon, I just need to type it and post it, so like in the next couple of days. If I get enough review maybe I'll put it up sooner. ; ) *** 


	2. Only the Good Things in Life

***Hey it's me again, here is the next part of: Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future. I think it's a bit longer if you don't mind. -_- Anyway same as always I still don't own Cowboy Bebop, though if Spike were real I'd steal him and run away with him ^_^ . Like always r/r, I really appreciate it, I got one review, I was so excited that I started typing the next part just for them. I hope you like this next part its called:***  
  
Only the Good Things in Life  
  
A month had passed since Faye and Jet could only stand and watch as their friend was taking away. In that month they got much closer being alone on the huge ship. Faye cried herself to sleep every night while she waited for Sleeping Beauty to wake. Jet had tried to comfort her as much as possible, she learned that he gave really great hugs and that he would always be there for her. In that time they survived on chump-change bounties, saving what money they could in time would pay for the hefty hospital bill they had expected.  
  
They sat in the common room. Jet typing away at the computer looking for another cheap bounty. Faye, half-lying on the couch with a cigarette between her lips, filing and painting her nails. She hummed a tune stopping to take a drag off her cigarette.  
  
"Nothing.. Nothing at all. It's like the whole galaxy took the week off of robberies and murders." Jet fumed, they hadn't had a single bounty all week, now on Saturday they still had nothing. "Well whatever, ready to go?"  
  
"Yea.. I guess," Faye' s voice drifted off into thought as she smashed the cigarette into the table standing a stretching her arms. She sighed and was starting to walk to the hanger when.  
  
"HEELLOOOO Bebop-Bebop!!!" An all too familiar voice rang in their ears from the computer screen.  
  
"ED?!?!" Jet and Faye said together rushing to the computer to seeing their old friend on the screen,  
  
"Hi, Faye-Faye and Jet-Person! Edward misses Bebop-Bebop," she gave them one of her famous smiles, "Can Ed and Ein come back? We have no place else to live now."  
  
"What do you mean, Ed?" Jet asked curiously, "where's your father?"  
  
The red-haired girl looked down with sad eyes, "Father-Person go hit by rock from the sky a few days ago. Ein and I have been staying with Father- Person's friend-person. But he's boooooooring, so we left in search of Bebop, and we got'cha." Her smile returned as she giggled rolling around.  
  
"Wow, Ed I'm real sorry about your father," Faye said sympathetically sitting on the couch filing her nails again.  
  
"Can Ed and Ein come back and live with Faye-Faye, Jet-person and Spike- person. We miss you all. In return Ed will give Bebop what Father-person left for Ed."  
  
"Ed you know you and Ein are always welcome on my ship," he smiled and the his eyes went serious, "hey Ed what did you mean when you said 'what Father-person left for Ed'? What did he leave you?"  
  
She laughed and smiled wide again, "Father-person left Ed all of his money, plus his supply of eggs, I think like 36 dozen or something."  
  
Faye's eyes lit up and she pushed Jet away from the screen, "Hey Ed just how much money did your father leave for you?"  
  
"Father-person left Ed over 100 million wulongs, and Ed wants it all to go to Jet-person, Faye-Faye, and Spike-person."  
  
They were speechless, that money meant they would never go hungry, and that meant they would actually have beef..to go with bell peppers..then Jet could make his famous Bell Peppers and Beef the correct way. Staring wide- eyed at the girl in the computer with a huge smile, finally Jet broke the silence, "uh...Thanks, Ed, but we're on Mars and I'm not sure when we'll be able to come pick you up."  
  
Ed smiled even bigger, "don't worry about Ed, she has her ways of getting to Mars. We'll see Bebop really soon, bye-bye-," the connection cut off and all that was left were too blank faces staring at a blank screen.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eons, Faye spoke up.  
  
"One hundred million . . . wulongs?" "100 million wulongs?"  
  
"ONE HUNDRED MILLION WULONGS!!!!!" They yelled and screamed jumping up and down and hugging each other.  
  
"Can you believe it Jet, that kid has actually done something for us, and my god has she ever 100 million wulongs."  
  
"Yea, its kinda strange . . . and don't forget the 36 dozen of eggs we have to look forward to . . . we'll never go hungry." He smiled and though of the different recipes he could make that involved eggs.  
  
Faye's stomach growled and she placed her hand over it trying to calm herself down, "lets get breakfast and then go visit Sleeping Beauty . . . ok?"  
  
"Yea, breakfast on you sounds really great," he said so fast he thought Faye wouldn't hear him, he chuckled.  
  
"Yea . . . wait . . . WHAT!?!?!" Faye yelled when his words sunk into her, "FREE!?!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Faye, breakfast is on me, you don't have to worry about it." He smiled when he saw the look on her face go from angry to excited.  
  
"YAY!!! Thanks Jet, you're the best," she gave him an awkward hug and lightly kissing him on his cheek. He blushed and smiled but quickly shrugged it off knowing it was only friendly. Jet and Faye left the ship locking it behind them, and headed for the crowded streets of Mars, it was a little before noon, the sun hit the from above it was nice. They passed hundreds of nameless faces not even glancing up at them. (Mars is a beautiful planet on the outside, but the people here make it disgusting, it sickens me to think about it.) Faye thought as they kept on walking weaving in and out of the crowd.  
  
Suddenly sirens broke the not-so-silent air that filled the street. The two picked up their pace in the direction it was coming from. They rounded a corner to find a large group of people crowded around a diner they were about to eat at. They pushed their way to the front to get a better look at the scene. ISSP and paramedics were everywhere, the place looked like a war zone. The windows shattered, glass littered all over the ground . . .covered in blood. The blood of people both hurt and dead in and outside the building.  
  
Faye scanned the area looking for a clue as to what happened anything . . .except what she found. She gasped, quickly turning around to Jet putting her hands over her eyes and leaning on his chest. He also scanned the area and found what she had seen, he cringed at the sight of a man his body lay disheveled in a heap . . .he head was a few feet away blood gushing out making a puddle. The sight made even this grown man cringe, "Jet?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yea Faye?"  
  
"Jet, I'm not so hungry anymore," she said almost crying.  
  
"Yea, I'm not hungry anymore, either, let's just go." They made there way back through the crowd and the took a short cut down a dimly lit ally way. The whole trip Faye kept her head down deep in thought. Jet knew better and let her alone. After a short walk the emerged onto a street on the other side was a large tall white building. The afternoon's sun reflected off the hundreds of windows causing them to shield their eyes as they walked across the street. A long set of steps led the way up to the double doors into the hospital. The doors opened as the approached and when they were far enough in they closed behind.  
  
They headed for the elevator and pushed the 'up' button, and silently waited for the elevator to arrive. It did and they stepped in and Jet hit the 3rd floor button and it started to go up and soon stopped at the floor, they stepped off.  
  
His room was number 313, it was at the end of a long white hallway, which was nearly empty and completely silent, except for the faint sound of heart monitors in the rooms they passed. The room was just ahead and when Faye went to reach for the doorknob it quickly opened and a nursed rushed out bumping into her. Faye let out an 'ouff' as she fell back being caught by Jet.  
  
"Oh my . . . I'm so sorry are you ok, miss?" the nursed asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine!" Faye said a little irritated.  
  
"My . . .you must be Faye, Faye Valentine, and you must be Jet, Jet Black, am I right?" she was beaming with joy.  
  
Jet and Faye looked at each other a little confused before they replied to the nurse they had never seen before in their lives.  
  
"Yea, why?" Jet asked quizzically. "Well because Mr. Spiegel has told us all sorts of adventures you have had together, the action the danger. It's so romantic. You three make a great team it seems, well you can go in a see him, he's just resting now." She walked away humming to herself, then she turned, "oh by the way I'll have the doctor come talk to you, bye!"  
  
Faye just look at Jet as it they had seen the craziest person in the world. "Uh thanks, I think," Jet sighed as he watched the nurse walk away. Faye shrugged and opened the door Jet followed close behind.  
  
*************  
  
"How are you feeling today Mr. Spiegel?" The doctor asked checking the clipboard files on Spike Spiegel. Spike was playing with what the nurses called breakfast; it didn't even look edible to him.  
  
"Well if the food here was actually good, I'd say I was feeling great. But the food here sucks so I fell like crap!" Spike and the doctor shared a laugh.  
  
"Well I'd say your doing just fine, Mr. Spiegel!"  
  
"Please call me Spike, I hate that 'Mr.' Bullshit."  
  
"Alright then Spike it is, Mr. Spiegel . . . I mean Spike," he smiled and laughed as the door opened and three young nurses walked in.  
  
"Good morning Spike!" They sang together smiling at the puffy-haired-man on the bed.  
  
"Morning ladies, what do you wanna hear today?"  
  
"Tell the one when you first found Ein!" "No, tell the one when you first met Radical Edward!" "NO, no, no tell the one when you first meet Faye!" "Yea tell that one!" They all argued but finally came up with a story to hear from their patient.  
  
He told them about the time when Him and Jet went to the casino, and how he fancied blackjack and about the table he sat at and the Beautiful dealer there. He described her every move and how she cheated him out of all his money except for one chip. He didn't leave a single little detail out as he explained everything that happened and how they met the famous Faye Valentine.  
  
"After awhile she just started living with us on the Bebop. She ate all our food but helped us on the tough bounties taking her share of the cash and gambling it away. I have to admit as bitchy, rude and annoying as she was, she made a great partner. Though I'd never tell her that, seeing as we fight all the time. I miss her," he finished with a smile.  
  
The nurses were in complete awe when he finished the story, "oh that's so romantic. Hey Spike do you think that Faye might be the one?"  
  
"Well I donno. I know how much I like her, but I'm not sure if she would even think of me like that. I think she hates me because we fight every 5 seconds. I love fighting wither her though, its really nice. Geez I probably sound like a sap."  
  
"That's not sappy, that's cute!" they all said together, Spike noticed they were good at that, he smiled at the complement, then yawned, his eyes were sleepy.  
  
The doctor noticed, "alright ladies lets get back to work and let the man sleep for now. Spike I'll come back later to check up with you," he smiled and left.  
  
"Thanks Spike!!!" The nurses sang together, two of them left and the other stayed to check some stuff.  
  
"I'm just checking your IV and the monitors, make sure you're not dead. The I'll leave you alone to sleep."  
  
"Nah, take your time I don't like being alone."  
  
"I understand but I have so much work to do, other patients and filing, they sure keep us busy here. It seems I'm always working," she sighed and continued checking the monitor.  
  
"That sucks, I'd hate to have to be confined to one job. I like my freedom, being able to work when I want. That's my kind of life," he put his hands behind is head a lowered himself to the pillow. He closed his eyes sighing softly.  
  
"That life sounds fun. . . thanks again, Spike" she said rushing out of the room.  
  
Spikes eyes opened as the door closed, he heard what sounded like someone bump into someone else with an 'ouff', the some familiar sounding voices. He shrugged and closed his eyes again pretending to sleep when he heard the door open again then footsteps come in and stop then the door closing again.  
  
"He looks so peaceful. . . maybe we should leave and come back later, Jet"  
  
"Hell no, I didn't walk all this way just to leave again. Spike! Wake your ass up!"  
  
"Jet!!! Leave him along let him sleep-" she was cut off by a faint voice.  
  
"No pity for even a sleeping man," Spike whispered eyes still closed, "you really are a heartless asshole, Jet." They laughed.  
  
"Hey man, how you feeling, better I hope?" Spike opened his eyes and looked from Jet to Faye, she looked just as beautiful, if not better, as he remembered her, he smiled.  
  
"If you consider lying here. . . in pain feeling better, then yea I guess I am feeling better." He went to sit up but moved to fast and fell back wincing in pain holding his stomach. Faye rushed over to help him but he pushed her away. Clenching his teeth he grunted, "I'm fine!"  
  
"No you're a stubborn, jackass!" "Yea, well you a bitch!" he smirked and she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad your ok, Spike," she smiled a little blushing, but covering it with her hand.  
  
"Yea, I really missed making fun of you," he laughed stretching his arms and cracking his fingers, "now if only I could remember why I'm in here, life would be perfect."  
  
Jet and Faye just stared bewildered at the green-puff-haired man as he looked confused and curious back at the them, "what?"  
  
"You mean to tell us that you don't remember the fight, with Vicious?  
  
"Vicious?" he raised his eyebrows in confusion, " is that someone's name? Someone I should know?"  
  
The two stood their flabbergasted just staring wide-eyed at Spike. Just then the door opened and the Doctor stepped into the room.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Green, if you have any questions about your friend her feel free to ask me anything you like"  
  
"Yea! I got a question: WHY THE HELL DOESN'T HE REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM???" Faye fumed grabbing the doctor by his collars.  
  
"Faye!" Jet yelled pulling Faye off the doctor, "calm down, Faye!"  
  
"Wow! Your Faye Valentine, just like in the stories, this is quite the honor meeting you face to face---"  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!!!" Faye and Jet yelled together.  
  
"Alright already, you two are just the way he explains you, and not real patient either. Anyway, Spike has a condition called: Partial Amnesia. It's where his brain blocks out all the terrible and horrific things from his past. He doesn't know it but his mind is telling his brain that he doesn't want to remember, and that he only wants the good things he remembers, the real great things in life. I'm guessing that's why he remember you two so well."  
  
They all looked at Spike who was now sleeping and snoring softly. "Why don't you let him sleep and come back tomorrow, he'll be able to leave with you then, seeing as he doesn't need anymore treatment, just make sure he rests a lot, and don't send him out on any bounties for at least another month"  
  
Jet and the doctor left the room leaving Faye there just staring at the sleeping man. She put her fingers on his forehead brushing away pieces of stray hair. (Why do I love you so much. What is the secret you hold on me. I wish I knew. Take care Spike Spiegel, see ya tomorrow) she thought before walking to the door, turning back to him before she walked out.  
  
". . . Faye. . . " He whispered in his sleep turning over.  
  
"Sleep well, my love," she whispered back and left the room closing the door behind.  
  
  
  
Sleep Well, Space Cowboy ***Well it took me 3 hours but I bustled to get this finished so I could post it just for you out there who like what I like. Any way you know what to do. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up by this weekend. Hope you liked this one. Well see ya*** 


	3. Mystery and Homecoming

*V* Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy with school. But I've finally had time. Anyway this is chapter three, it'll introduce the person that might stand in the way of the Bebop being normal again. Will this person come and go, or cause problems? I'll let you decide at the end of the chapter. I wanna thank all of you that have reviewed, it really helps me, so keep the reviews coming and I'll get these chapters up faster. ^_^ I'd like to make some shout-outs to some people, those people know who they are: 'DUECE', 'Bang'. Ok I'm done for now, so on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own CB, but I do own Spike and I'm going to turn him into a Gigolo, so you ladies out there who want a piece of him, just email me. ^_^ (j/k). Yea I wish! OK enough talk, here you go:  
  
'Mystery and Homecoming'  
  
  
  
Running. Faster, and faster, and even faster. Not even daring to turn and look back, but running and making split second decisions to take a turn down another dark unknown alleyway.  
  
She couldn't remember how long she was being chased or how long she had been running. She remembered being shot in the shoulder and that was when she started running from the shooter. She knew that she should run and not stop, or they would catch her. Who 'they' were was unknown to her and she just kept running. Not knowing where to go and where to hide. 'They' destroyed her ship, so getting off planet was no option, only running.  
  
Her years of training enabled her to keep up the pace without growing weary or needing a break. She was also swift in her strides making her run quietly, which allowed her to listen to her pursuers steps. There was no sound, only the sounds of her rapid heart rate in her ears. She slowed her paced but kept a light jog. Up ahead there was a little light, she emerged in a open area which appeared to be a impound lot or junkyard for cars, ships, and air planes.  
  
She made her decision and quickly pulled the hood of her long dark cloak up concealing her identity. She walked into the yard and looked for a ship that was in one piece. She found one, and approached it cautiously hoping not to trip an alarm or something. (I guess this will have to do), she thought as she looked over the ship, it was a pinkish red color. The wings were propped crisscross up over the top of the dome-shaped cockpit, it had a long pointed nose with some sort of cannon underneath. She climbed up and pulled open the dome, (what idiot leaves a ship unlocked? I mean someone like me could come along and steal it), she laughed and got in. (Jeez even the key is here, making my job easier, morons), the roof closed and she stared at the controls, and turned the key to start it up. She hit a button and the wings unfolded (Cool, I'm getting used to this), the engine roared to life as she looked around the small area.  
  
A pair of brown pilot gloves and a leather pouch lay near her feet, picking them up and pulling the gloves on, (ooh nice fit). She opened the pouch and pulled out some sort of mechanical thing, two sticks which looked like dirt wrapped in paper, and finally a picture. Fumbling with the mechanical thing she hit something that ignited a flame, (ooh cool), she put it out and stuck it and the two sticks back in the pouch. She looked at the picture, it was of 4 humans and some sort of animal, they were sitting on the ship she was now stealing.  
  
An older balding man with black hair was sitting facing the other direction but his head has facing the picture. Next to him on the right was a small girl with red hair, she was also facing the opposite direction but she was bent over with her head looking between her knees and she was doing something with her fingers. On the bottom on the picture leaning against the ship's nose was the four-legged animal, it had short legs and a light brown coat. A woman with dark purple hair was sitting/lying on the right side of the glass dome. She had short yellow shorts with a matching top and a red jacket covering her arms. Her right arm was draped over the dome just above a man who was sitting inside the ship. He had wild dark-green hair, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned forward to come into view for the picture. (I guess this guy must be the owner, well I gotta find him and return his ship, and apologize for taking it). Across the bottom of the picture was written very sloppy: 'The Bebop Crew & Family'. (Hmmm I guess the name of this ship is 'The Bebop', but how could a ship so small have a crew, unless. . .) She looked closer to the background, it appeared to be another ship, a much larger one. (Maybe that's their home). She looked on the back and saw that there was a list of names: Jet Black, Spike Spiegal, Faye Valentine, Edward and Ein. She guessed which face fit which person.  
  
Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she quickly put the picture back in the pouch and placed it in her belt. She looked and saw a group of people running towards her and the ship. There was a flash like lightning that momentarily blinded her, when she could see again, she noticed they were closing in on her.  
  
"There he is get him!" Someone yelled. "Don't let him get away boys, that bounties as good as ours!"  
  
(Bounty hunters? Oh man, it's now or never), She thought as she nudged the throttle making the ship roll, she held the controls and led the ship to an open area. Hitting the throttle hard the engines roared loudly as the ship started to take off, in no time she was flying through the city maneuvering between buildings. She pulled up and shot up into the sky. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a light tap on her door, she rolled over stuffing her face deeper in her pillow.  
  
"Hmmm?" she mumbled through her pillow. "Faye, I made breakfast so get your ass out of bed before it gets cold." Jet Black chuckled knocking harder on the door, "otherwise I'll feed it to Ein." He walked away laughing to himself.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up!" She was very tired but no way in hell would a dumb mutt get her food. She jumped out of bed and opened the door to yell at the man who had now left. "Jet! I'm going to go outside and eat on the deck, will you bring me my food their. . . Please?" She gave a pouty face that he couldn't see.  
  
"Yea, yea. Sure thing, Faye!" He mumbled barely audible to her.  
  
She wrapped a light blanket around her shoulders and headed for the deck. The sun was just coming over the horizon and it was very beautiful. Mars had ver stunning sunrises and sunsets. She loved to just get lost in the glories of the passing of a day. She stood admiring the view when something far off caught her attention. It appeared to be a ship flying her way. As it got closer and clearer Faye could see what it was. . .  
  
"Spike!?!?" she yelled as his ship neared the Bebop. Jet walked out carrying two coffee mugs and a bowl.  
  
"Breakfast, Faye," he yelled to her holding up the bowl.  
  
"Jet come look, its Spike!" she yelled back pointing at the ship that was about to pass directly over them. Jet ran out and stood next to her and he watched as the ship slowed down and circled the Bebop a few times before stopping in front of the two stunned bounty hunters. The nose dropped down revealing the pilot, who was definitely not Spike. They couldn't tell who was at the controls, the person had a hood drawn up shadowing their face from view. It looked as if the ship would land, but a sudden wave of artillery from ship's coming from the original direction of the Swordfish, cause the pilot to make a mad dash in the other direction.  
  
"Shit!" Jet yelled pulling Faye out of the way of the rain of fire aimed to kill whatever stood in its way. The small group of ships flew by chasing after Spike's ship. After a few minutes Jet stood up and helped Faye up.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Listen Faye, we can't let Spike find out about it or-"  
  
"Find out about what?" Came a voice from behind them up on the dock.  
  
"Spike?!?!" They two said together.  
  
"Yo!" Spike stood there, he tried to put on a smile and stand straight, but he was still very weak, so instead he slouched more and an emotionless look came on his face. He wrapped his arm around his stomach.  
  
"They let you out?" Jet asked his comrade  
  
"FAYE-FAYE!!! JET-Person!!! Ed is Baaaaack!" The girl jumped from the dock to the ship and then into Jets arms.  
  
"Ed and Ein came and picked me up, but the nurses wouldn't let me leave 'til I told them two more stories. So I had to tell them about the time when Ed came aboard, and I told them about the mushrooms. They got a kick out of those ones." He smile stepping on board the boat. "Find out what, Jet?" He asked walking up to Jet, trying to return to the original subject.  
  
Jet put Ed down and she ran over to the edge and pulled out her remote control. "Why don't we talk about that later, Spike. I wanna get this Boat off Mars, Faye and I have a bounty to go after."  
  
"Uh. . . what about me, Jet?"  
  
"The doc said no bounties for you. . . for a month, sorry man, doctors orders/ But you'll have fun sleeping on the couch and smoking and eating and watching TV." The older man smiled and laughed.  
  
"Vrrrrrrooooooommmm, Zooooooommm. Delivery for Ed!!!" The girl was playing with her remote, controlling what looked like a little helicopter, it was towing three big boxes. She drove the helicopter into the hanger running after it.  
  
"Strange child. Well let's get a move on. Get inside!" Jet watched Spike enter the ship behind Ed and Ein. Faye was about to follow when Jet cleared his throat. She stopped and turned around to look at him. "Faye go catch up to that ship. We gotta get to it before Spike starts to ask about it. I'll get this thing in space and try to help from there."  
  
"That's a great idea, Jet. But my ship is busted, and you have yet to fix it. So unless you want me to take the Hammerhead, I guess we're screwed." She smirked at him.  
  
"Well shit. . ." He thought for a moment, "well no way in hell are you taking my ship. Well were wasting time, I'll set the tracking device I have on all our ships and we'll try to follow. Then I'll get you ship fixed and send you out."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for. . . Lets Jam!!!" She yelled as they ran into the ship, the hanger door closing after them. They went to the Bridge of the ship to begin take off procedures. Jet sat at the controls typing in the codes. He hit some buttons and they engine roared to life, and slowly the ship left its dock on mars and pulled out into open water ready for take off. It started to gain speed and soon it was leaving the water behind and venturing off into space.  
  
"Faye take the controls while I set the coordinates." He looked at her waiting for her response.  
  
"Jet I don't know how to fly this thing. I could crash it. Its totally different from my Redtail." It was true Faye knew nothing of flying the Bebop.  
  
"You can't crash in space, theres nothing around right now. All you have to do is hold the controls steady while I set up the device and get coordinates into the mainframe. You think you can handle it or do you want me to get Ein in here?"  
  
She looked at him with angry eyes, no way would a dumb dog out smart the famous Faye Valentine. "Of course I can handle it, what do you think I'm stupid of something? Jeez, how hard can it be?" He smirked as she sat down taking the controls in her hands. She could feel the vibrations of the ship in her palms. Jet sat behind her at a computer typing rapidly. Neither had noticed a tall lanky man come in and listen to their conversation.  
  
"Jet, what if we don't find his ship? He's not going to be happy when he finds out someone stole his ship from the junkyard." She contemplated the dull look on his face, he sighed after a moment.  
  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that we got to find it. I don't wanna deal with his shit when he realizes that his ship isn't in the hanger-"  
  
"Too late," came a voice from the shadows of the doorway.  
  
"Uh. . .hey Spike. . .how long you been standing there?" He hoped that he hadn't heard what they were talking about, but he new better.  
  
"Long enough to hear that my ship was stolen, and you too were just going to hide it and hope I didn't find out. How stupid do you think I am?" He stepped into the light crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Pretty stupid. Besides were trying to find you piece of crap ship now, if you'd shut the fuck up and quit acting like a baby." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
(She looks so cute when she does that), he smirked, "shut up Faye, or I'm going to go steal your ship"  
  
"Really? Will you fix it first too?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "what?"  
  
She laughed at him, "my ship is completely busted from the last bounty. So if you fix it you can steal it then," she stuck her tongues out at him again, he turned away from her to Jet.  
  
"So where the hell is my ship anyhow?"  
  
"Well I'm in the middle of tracking it and if you too would quite bickering like children I could concentrate." He kept his eyes on the computer screen.  
  
"Persons-persons!!! Ed found bounty worth 30 million wulongs. Lookie look- look!" The girls ran in with her tomato balanced on her head as she danced around. On the screen was a close up of the Swordfish II, inside was the same hooded figure Jet and Faye had seen early. Faye saw Spike's eyes go big as he looked at his ship. You couldn't see the face only a dark hood drawn up. 'Assumed to be male, 5'11", 150-175 weight, strange dark clothing, carrying an unknown and very deadly weapon. Take Caution! 30 million wulongs turn in alive to ISSP.' The words flashed across the screen, 'wanted for over 20 counts of murder, assault with deadly weapon, robbery, and Grand Theft Air Ship.'  
  
"Damn right! Once I get my hands on that bastard he'll wish he never messed with me or my ship. Til then I'm going to go rest, let me know if something changes, ok, Jet?" He turned to leave but stopped  
  
"Sure thing, Spike, I'll let you know."  
  
Spike smiled, "Thank you, Jet. You too Faye," he started to walk out again.  
  
"For what?" Faye asked curiously before he was gone.  
  
"Everything. . .just for everything." With that he left and headed to his room. He opened the door, he hadn't seen his room in almost 5 weeks, but everything was exactly the same when he looked around. He took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor, he fell down to the bed and was asleep before he could get comfortable.  
  
  
  
Welcome Home, Space Cowboy  
  
  
  
***Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I've been typing all night. This was originally planned to be a lot longer, but my carpal tunnel is kicking in and I can't type for much longer. So instead of one huge chapter there will be 2 smaller ones, that still might be somewhat long. Anyway I wanna thank those of you who reviewed my story, many many arigatos. Well I'm going to try to get the next chapter up by the end of the 3 day weekend. But I'm not promising anything, with school and everything. Oki dokie, PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, it really helps me get chapters up faster. Phew. Arigato!*** Oh a second note, I'm sorry for any mistakes in my typing, I'm not Ash, I can't catch'em all. LoL, anyone who got that rocks!!! Oh also sorry is any of the character seem a little OOC, Sayonara, Space Cows!*** 


	4. Nightmares Without Happy Endings

Hey everybody, I know that last chapter sort of just ended, well that because that last chapter was apart of this chapter, in my notebook. But when I was typing it the other night I was too tired to keep writing so I just stopped at a spot I thought was appropriate. So if you don't think it is I'm sorry. That's why I'm trying to get this next chapter up. Just remember that when you're reading that way your not wondering why this chapter starts from nowhere. DEUCE!!! I wanna thank all my reviewers especially to Blooknaburg and Barbara L. LeMaster, thanks for all the tips. Oh and just a note, the mystery person wasn't trying to kill Jet and Faye. The chapter after this one will clear that up for you. ^_^  
  
I'd also like to say a special arigato to my friend Paki, he took a picture of Spike and Julia and gave her red hair like myself and now its Spike and Me. If you wanna see the picture then you should email me, and I'll send it too you. My email is: Fawkes1333@owlcage.zzn.com , and I'll be glad to send it too you. Sorry to any Julia fans, I'm not too fond of her myself. Any way here is my story. Sorry this is so long, I'm just trying to take up time while think of a title. LoL, well here we go:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Nightmares Without Happy Endings-~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaning back her arms behind her head legs propped up on the control panel Faye had fallen asleep. Jet was still trying to track the Swordfish II and hadn't found it in any of the quadrants from Pluto to Mercury. He had scanned them all, but he hadn't yet scanned the quadrant around mars, the one they were floating in now.  
  
"Faye, wake up?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She moaned turning over and falling out of the seat, "fuck!"  
  
He chuckled, "Faye, I think I found something."  
  
She jumped up and ran over to him, "really? What is it?" She stared at the screen, which looked like a really boring video game raising her eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "its radar. See the little green dot in the center? That us, the Bebop, and anyone within our quadrant is a red dot, see?" he pointed at a little flashing red dot barely on the screen. "See how theres a white circle around it, that's my tracking device, which means that one of our ships. I'm assuming it's the Swordfish II, considering both our ships are on bored. Well its coming our way and should be here within a the hour. Meanwhile I'm going to repair the Redtail so when it get here you can go out." He said this too her as if she was a 5 year old child that didn't know her own name.  
  
She glared at him, " Jeez. . . Jet I'm not a baby."  
  
"You sure about that."  
  
She gritted her teeth and was about to yell back at him when he quickly left the room before she exploded. "I'll get you back, Jet, you can count on it."  
  
"Yea sure. Go tell Spike what's going on, and tell him to get ready to get his ship back." He yelled from the common room. He turned to go to the hanger when he spotted Ed with her goggles on typing away at her Tomato. Three boxes surrounded her as she played through the net space. He noticed on the table was a bag; inside it looked like it contained cards or something.  
  
"Hey Ed, what's all this stuff?"  
  
"Inside these boxes are the eggs, all 36 dozen of them. And in that bag is 11 cred cards, each with 10 million wulongs on each." She didn't move as she spoke she just sat there and stared into the screen.  
  
Jet stood speechless, "uh. . .thanks Ed." He ruffled her hair and continued on the hanger. "Oh hey Ed, I'll be in the hanger if you need me." She gave him thumbs up without looking to him and he left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Faye walked off the bridge heading for Spike's room, (I think I'll get that lunk head up). Standing outside his room she put her ear against the door listening carefully for any noise. The cool metal of the door sent shivers down her spine. She could hear his heavy breathing sounding very distraught and irregular. A little worried she opened the door and stepped inside. He did look distraught; he was curled up into a tight ball practically hanging off the side of the bed.  
  
His knees tucked so tight to his chest, she could see his shoulders rise and fall as he breathed. His right hand dug into his hair, while his left arm draped over the side of the bed clutching something she couldn't see. She noticed every muscle in his body seemed contracted, his eyes closed so tight it seemed as if they could burst. She needed to do something, comfort him, tell him everything would be ok, something to help him relax. She couldn't bring her self to move, she simply stood watching the hand on his grip into a fist pulling hair within it.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she had to act now or he'd soon be looking like Jet. Stepping forward putting her knee on the bed she leaned forward and reached out to touch his shoulder. The moment her hand made contact, his body contorted and his left arm came flying towards her, revealing his gun in his hand. It seemed to move in slow motion as the gun made contact with the side of her face. The impact came with such force she screamed as she fell onto the bed and then onto the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Spike instantly woke at the scream; he looked around his room and saw his door opened. Confused he sat up in bed and looked around again. He saw what appeared to be an ankle wearing a white heal shoe. He looked at the foot of his bed and saw Faye on her stomach facing the other way. Her body was motionless as he turned her over and saw blood all over the side of her face. Blood came from he nose and a cut on her cheek and rolled down her chin and neck.  
  
"Shit! Faye!" He scooped her into his arms and ran to the common room, "Jet!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could, "Jet! I need help with Faye!" He place her down on the couch and put a towel under her head.  
  
"Faye-Faye!!!" Ed yelled running into the room from the kitchen, "Spike- Person is Faye-Faye ok?"  
  
"I don't know Ed, go get Jet."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The girl saluted and ran to the hanger.  
  
"Faye. . . please Faye wake up," he nudged her shoulder, "Faye open your eyes, tell me what happened."  
  
Jet rushed in with Ed on his heels, literally, Ed had her arms wrapped around Jet's leg. He looked at Spike, " what the hell is going-" he saw Faye unconscious on the couch, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know," he sat down on the table looking at Faye, "I . . . I was sleeping and having a terrible dream, I remember hearing a scream, and when I woke up there she was on my floor. I don't know what happened" He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Shit, I'll get the med-kit you try and get her up," the older man ran to the kitchen, you could hear things falling as he searched for the kit.  
  
Spike gripped her shoulder and gently shook her, "Faye! Wake up Faye . . .please wake up." His voice sounded dry and cracked. Her eyes started to flicker and she moaned, "Faye?"  
  
She moaned at the sound of her name, her eyes opened and looked all around the ceiling till they met brown miss-matched eyes. She screamed sitting up and trying to back away from him, she fell off the couch and backed into a corner. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held the closely. She tried to hide from his haunting gaze.  
  
"Faye. . .?" He whispered softly reaching his arm out and walking towards her. Jet rushed back and saw Faye in the corner and Spike stepping towards her, he raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Get away from me, you jerk!"  
  
"Jeez Spike, what did you do?" The balding man walked over and stood between Spike and Faye.  
  
"I told you before, I don't know anymore," he looked at Faye who was almost crying, her hands covered her eyes as she sniffed back tears.  
  
"He's a lying asshole," she whispered through sniffles and quiet sobs  
  
"Spike, just leave right now," Jet's voice was stern and demanding. Spike looked at him with pleading eyes. "Now Spike!" Spike slowly started backing away towards the stairs to the hanger; almost tripping he quickly turned and ran up the stairs and through the door. Jet watched Spike leave and their eyes met before the door closed. Spike's eyes were sad and worry for Faye. Jet turned to Faye, she was slowly rocking back and forth, obvious tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"Faye?" He asked softly offering his hand to help her up she took it and he led her to the couch. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well . . .I went to tell him . . .that we found his ship . . ." with every pause she gave off a small sob, " . . .I go to his room and. . .and he was sleeping. . .but there was something strange and. . . and disturbing about him. He had his knees so tight against his chest . . . his left arm was over the side of the bed and he was holding something . . . it was as if he was having a nightmare." She took a second to breath and compose herself for the next part. She put her finger on her stinging cheek and felt something warm. She looked at her fingers and her eyes went wide as she saw blood there.  
  
"Here let me help," Jet put a cloth soaked in antiseptic to her cheek, cleaning the blood and the cut. He put two butterfly band aids on to seal the cut followed by some ointment then a larger band aid to cover the whole thing. "Please continue."  
  
The tear were almost completely gone when she continued again, "I could stand seeing him in such disarray so I decided to wake him up and try to comfort him." She paused a moment taking in deep breaths, he nodded for her to continue. "Well I reached forward to nudge his shoulder and the next thing I know his body shifts and his left arm comes flying at me and I see he's holding a gun. I guess I musta blacked out 'cuz I woke up here and. . ." her voice trailed off as she saw Ed staring wide-eyed at her. "Don't worry Ed, I'll be fine," she gave the girl a reassuring smile. The red-head girl smiled back and picked up Ein and gave him and tight hug.  
  
"Now Faye, my intentions aren't to blame you, but you probably scared him, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. Theres no way he could have meant that, he gave me such a haunting gaze when I told him to leave. You should have seen his eyes when you were out and when I told him to leave. It was worry then hurt." ~ ~ ~  
  
. . . "Spike, just leave right now . . ." Spike looked at Jet with pleading eyes, but his voice was very demanding, "Now, Spike!" He started to back towards the stairs, his left leg hit the first step and he turned around and ran out into the rotating hallway. He turned and watched the door slide closed getting one last hurtful look at the older man, before heading for the hanger. He wanted to get away to leave and let things cool off. He went into the hanger and looked for his ship.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled punching the wall when he remembered that some stupid bastard stole his ship. He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He lit one and took a long drag before exhaling. (If I ever get my hands on the guy who stole my ship he will pay. Fuck! What the hell did I do to her? God I'm such an asshole sometimes). He walked down the stairs and stood for a moment, then he pushed his back against the wall. Sliding down into a sitting position and with his free hand he ran he fingers through his unruly mass of green. (This whole thing is giving me a headache. How did she get into my room? What did I do? Did I hurt her? I can't remember anything!!!). Questions plagued his mind, he was so angry with himself. He dropped his head down, his chin touching his chest, and in one fluent motion he flipped his head back. The force of his head cracking against the wall sent shot of pain throughout his entire body. The noise echoed throughout the hanger and through his ears.  
  
He jumped up to his feet and threw the cigarette to the floor. He turned and kicked the wall, he had the sudden urge to go on a killing spree. He withdrew his gun and aimed in the Redtail's direction. He looked at the gun in his hand and his eyes widened as he remember the dream. . .or the nightmare. . .he was having before he woke up.  
  
---Dream flashback---  
  
Walking down the street of some city he had never been to or never heard of. There were no people around, no sound, only that of his heavy breathing and long stride footsteps. He stopped in the middle of an empty intersection, and looked around. To his right was a street that went nowhere, and to his left was another dead-end street.  
  
A loud stomping from behind him broke the silence. He turned around to see what it was, and found himself face to face with a huge red dragon. This huge dragon had silver-white hair and carried a long sword in one of its hands. The dragon was staring deep into his eyes, it seemed to be laughing and mocking him. Before he knew it the dragon was running towards him holding out the sword.  
  
He quickly turned and started running for his life, his legs carrying him to their full extent feeling weak. His legs screamed for him to stop, and he did, but did not turn to face the dragon. He took out his gun and was about to turn and start firing when something touched his shoulder. He closed his eyes and in one fast movement he swung around hitting whatever was there with the side of his gun. There was a loud scream . . .then nothing and when he opened his eyes he was back in his room . . .  
  
---End Dream Flashback---  
  
"Oh god, it must have been her who touched my shoulder. That would explain the scream and the blood. Crap, what have I done?" He started unloading the clip to the ceiling. There was a click telling him the clip was all out. He threw the gun at the door and started walking towards the steps to leave, (I've got to apologize to her somehow).  
  
Before he could reach the door there was a loud noise, which sounded like the ship was under attack. He whipped around looking at the hanger door, just in time to see a ship crash through the door and crash into a wall. The impact caused the whole ship to shake. Spike lost his balance and fell back down the stairs landing roughly on his back. Smoke filled the hanger, but was quickly sucked out into space through the huge hole in the hanger door.  
  
Spike had to grab onto the railing to avoided being sucked out himself. He crawled up the railing to the door controls in order to activate the back- up door. He felt tired and his arms were growing weary, he reached out to hit the button. The door slide closed and he fell to the floor again. It to the man a moment to regain his composure and stand up again, his body ached all over so much it made moving very difficult.  
  
He turned to where the ship had crashed through, the dust and smoke was clearing to reveal a figure standing in front of what appeared to be his . . . Swordfish??? Only it was trashed full of bullet holes, the dome was shattered, the wings were completely destroyed, you could barely tell it once was a magnificent flying machine. Now it looked like a pile of scrap parts and metal.  
  
Spike stared disbelief at what used to be his ship. His fist tightened into fists then released and tightened again. His urge to go on a killing spree now change and he wanted to kill the guy in front of his . . .ship. He stared at the man, he wore a long dark cloak with the hood drawn up covering his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Spike demanded lifting up his fist in a spite of rage.  
  
"Spike Speigel, I presume?"  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger, Space cowboy!  
  
***Hey its me, I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it. Well next chapter I have to actually write. So it might take me a little time to get out. But I'll make it go fast. I wanna say another thanks to all my reviewers, keep them coming and I'll keep these chapters coming faster. Deuce and thanks Alowie. Next chapter: Friend or Foe? See ya, Space Cows. -Arexu 


	5. Forgiveness for Apologies Part 1

Hey everyone, how did you like my first cliffhanger? Well good, this chapter is going to be shorter then it should, that is because I had already spent 5 HOURS typing this chapter, at it was excellent, and when I went to save it onto a floppy . . . my computer froze and I lost EVERYTHING. *Cries* -_-, I almost said for get the whole thing and I was gonna post something like: mental break down, come back in 6 months. But then I remembered all my reviewers, and I thought to myself: 'self, I can't let them down.' So here I am with chapter five which is going to have 2 parts. Since I'm not in the mood for another 5 hours. 2 hours is much better.  
  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers because without you there would be no chapter 5. I only wish I could get more people to review. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I wanna thank everyone who has including: Alowie, Blooknaburg (you rock), ShadyBizzness (Diabetes *winks*), and Writeress. Thanks again, and sorry if I forgot anybody. No offense I love you all. By the way, here are some notes: thoughts are in parentheses, and that's it. Oh I know how I said this chapter would be called 'Friend or Foe' well this two parter will make more sense with a different title, and the chapter after this two parter will be called 'Friend or Foe'. I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP (except Spike, he's all mine ^_^). BEWARE OF LANGUAGE, I KNOW THE RATING IS 'PG' BUT I JUST WANNA KEEP MY STORY UP. YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED SO DON'T WRITE NASTY EMAILS TO FF.NET. Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience. So heres the first part of:  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Forgiveness for Apologies (part 1 ^_^)-~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
-Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-pop-  
  
"Jet! Did you hear that?" Faye asked jumping up from her lying position on the yellow couch on the Bebop. Jet was in the kitchen looking for anything to prepare a meal for the crew. He ran out to the common room when her heard the noise.  
  
"Yea, it sounded like gun shots, coming for the hanger . . . Shit . . ."  
  
"What, Jet?"  
  
"Spike's in the hanger!" He ran across the landing, Faye following close behind him up the stairs. They got to the top when the ship violently shook causing both Jet and Faye to lose the balance and topple over one another down the stairs.  
  
"Ow! Your on me leg Jet!" she screamed in his ear feeling the older man's weight (***A/N no insinuations you perverts***) on her leg.  
  
"Sorry, jeez Faye, it wasn't my fault the ship shook like that," he stood up again and started to walk to the bridge. "It's curious though, I'm going to go check it out, and you check on Spike." He turned again but stopped and without looking at her, "oh and Faye, don't kill him. If he's not already dead," he turned to her smiling.  
  
"Alright Jet, but I can't promise any of the killing thing . . . I just might not be able to control myself," She grinned watching him leave. (Sure I'll go check on that green lunkhead, posh). She stood and grabbed a tight hold of the railing as she made her way up the stairs again hoping she wouldn't go falling down them again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Who are you?" Spike demanded making his hands into tight fists as he stared at the man who had just gotten out of his ship.  
  
"Spike Spiegel, I presume?" Th voice came very deep but soft and burned through his ears. It was neither male nor female, which frightened Spike to no end.  
  
"That my name, but I asked who the hell you are, and why did you wreck my ship?" His urge to go on the killing spree return when he go no response, "well are you gonna come easy or are you gonna let me have some fun?"  
  
The person simply stood there staring at him without moving, the shadow from his hood cast and eerie darkness over his face. Spike, a little too creeped out, went to pull out his gun, but quickly remembered that he threw it somewhere, and it was empty. (Shit, I always forget stupid things like that, oh well on to plan 'B' then . . . I guess), he smiled. He ran forward jumping and kicking his right leg out toward the man, he planned on it coming in contact with him. But at the last moment he moved and as Spike's leg went by he reached up and grabbed it and swung Spike into the rubble known as the Swordfish II.  
  
After a moment he stood up again, a river a blood running down hi temple and under his chin from a cut on the top of his head. He stepped out of his 'ship' and onto the floor looking for his prey. He spotted his prey standing facing him about 5 meters away. He was holding something in his hand that looked like it could be a sword, but it didn't have a blade, just and odd shaped hilt. Spike looked closed at in his hands and noticed his brown leather flying gloves on his opponents hands. Spike narrowed his eyes staring at his gloves and then to the hooded man. The hand holding the hilt pushed a button on it causing it to ignite to life.  
  
The blade, that wasn't really a blade, looked like a laser. Spike had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the blade. It was unknown, and looked very dangerous. The man held it up like a baseball player would hold a bat ready to swing. He made a move swigging the blade around in circles in front and behind his body. Spike guessed he was trying to intimidate him. Spike took a step back away from him afraid that at any moment he'd come charging at him. Just when it seem he was going to attack the man put out his weapon and the blade disappeared and he slipped it in under his cloak and out of sight.  
  
It seemed the man changed his plan when he ran at Spike looking to tackle him to the ground. (***a/n ok I got this next part from session #3 'Honky Tonk Women', when Spike starts to fight with the guys in the casino, I'll explain more, but if you've seen that episode you can picture it better. ^_^***). Just when he was to collide with Spike, Spike moved to the side. He almost tripped loosing his balance as Spike landed his elbow on the man's back causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"You give up now, or you wanna keep going?" He asked towering over the mess on the floor as it started to get back up. On his hands and knees breathing heavily Spike took advantage and with all his might kicked the man in his stomach. He coughed out blood and saliva all over the floor, but kept his position on his knees. "That was for my Swordfish," he took advantage again and kicked the man this time in his chest, "and that was for not saying anything."  
  
The man on the floor lost control of himself and fell off his knees to the floor cringing in pain. Spike bent down and picked him up by the lapels of his cloak, the hood still hiding his face. "And this-," he pulled back his right hand into a tight fist ready to land the final blow. He was about to hit his prey when a hand reached up and wrapped itself around Spike's wrist, then up came the other gripping tightly. Spike looked at the hands that wore his piloting gloves. They were very small and very feminine and the gloves were obviously to large for them. "Who are you?" He asked confused, he used his free hand to reach back and pull the hood down.  
  
"You're a . . . girl?" His tone was shock and his eyes looked surprised but quickly switched to regret for kicking the girl he held off the ground. He heard the door to the inner of the ship slide open.  
  
Faye stepped into the hanger, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness and she frantically searched for Spike. "Spike? You in here?" She found him standing in the middle holding a person up from the ground. His eyes met hers and in that second they met Faye saw the person move and she watched as a leg flew up meeting in between Spike's legs.  
  
His eyes met with Faye's bu he quickly darted back to the girl as she fidgeted in his grasp, one of her legs flew up and met between his legs.  
  
"Don't touch me again," her voice was soft but angry as his eyes widened and he stood there dropping the girl. She landed on the floor and stood straight staring into his eyes as they felt the pain between his legs grow. In one fluent motion she spun around kicking her leg out and landing it on the side of him with his previous wound. His eyes went big and his mouth dropped open as he hugged himself dropping like a dead lump onto the floor.  
  
"Spike!!!" Faye yelled running over to him passing the girl and falling to her knees to help the crumbled man on the floor.  
  
Without looking back the girl ran up the stairs and through the door that Faye had just entered from. She entered the rotating hallway. For a moment she watched ass it turned around her.  
  
-Bark-Bark-Bark-  
  
She saw the 4-legged creature barking at her, she shriek and turned to run but smacked into a larger man. She screamed putting her hands up to cover herself face from his large form. He took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed them around her wrist and pulled her through a door into another room. She scanned the room and noticed a table with a yellow chair and across from it was a matching yellow couch. He assumed it was some type of living area for the crew. He pushed her against a ladder (***a/n Now I can't remember what the session is called, but its has the bio terrorist with their 'mom', well theres a part when Spike and Jet 'capture' Faye again and have her handcuffed to the ladder. So if you remember, that where Jet's putting this girl. Ok bye ^_^***), she screamed out in agony but bit her lip to avoid the pain. He undid one cuff and put it around one of the steps on the ladder and cuffed her hand again so she couldn't run. She sat there fighting the urge to cry by dropping her head from the man's confused view.  
  
The door opened and Faye stepped in followed by Spike. He had his arm around her shoulders holding her tightly. His other arm clutched his stomach, his teeth were clenched fighting back the pain surging through his body. Ein could be heard from the bridge barking loudly trying to get their attention. Jet didn't look up to the pair as they slowly made their way down the stairs.  
  
"Ein!!! Shut up," Jet yelled at the data dog silencing him for a moment, "hmmm I thought she was a 'he'. Oh well, easy 30 million."  
  
"That's what you think," Spike sighed taking the last step before the landing. He held Faye so tightly, afraid that if he let go she would run away.  
  
"Huh?" Jet looked up at his partners and saw Spike. The blood all over the side of his face and matting his hair, also he noticed he was clutching his side, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Don't ask," he said as Faye helped him cross the room to the couch, and helping him lay down. She brushed strands of his blood-matted hair away from the cut he stared up at her as she looked at his cut. His eyes looked soft and lovingly upon her skin, she met his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Not too deep," She smiled again reassuringly.  
  
He returned her smile, but then smirked his infamous smirk, "not deep, huh? Well you labeled you Dr. Faye?" He jokingly laughed. Her eyes narrowed and she turned away from him to look at Jet.  
  
"Jet, can we turn her in yet? I want my share of the 30 million."  
  
"Who said you got any? I did most of the work and got my ass kicked by a girl. So I think I deserve at least half," Spike yelled sitting up.  
  
"I helped too," she yelled back.  
  
"Yea? What did you do to help?"  
  
"I . . . uh . . . what's it matter anyway, we're partners aren't we?"  
  
"Well I did most of the work, so should get the other half of the money. Which leaves nothing for you Faye."  
  
"What?"  
  
They all started arguing about whom did what and who got what from the bounty. Ein was still barking from the bridge as Ed rolled into the room and over to their prisoner. She sat with her and looked with big orange eyes. The girl was crying hysterically, her breathing was heavy and shaken. She tried to calm herself down, but as they argued more about her, the more hysterical she got.  
  
"Jet-Person! Spike-Person! Faye-Faye! Strange girlie is cryie-whying, Ed screamed at the three bounty hunters as they argued louder. They abruptly stopped and looked at the crying girl. She had calmed down a great deal once they stopped crying.  
  
Without looking up, "don't kill me . . ."  
  
  
  
Be nice, Space Cowboys  
  
  
  
***So what did you think? You know what I think? I think everyone should REVIEW!!! I wanna say Hi to Blooknaburg . . . Hi! Well this was the first part of: Forgiveness for Apologies. And I promise that after this two parter the next chapter (#7) will be called Friend or Foe, I've already started writing it, so all be ready. I don't know what else to say. Now that you know who the 'mystery person' is, and stuff. Well Review, cuz you all love me. /\DEUCE/\ ^_^ See ya, Space Cows!!!*** 


	6. Forgiveness for Apologies part 2

Guess what? I'm back, aren't you all really happy? Well anyway I'm going to make this one short. Well I want to give a special Arigato to the following people, if I leave you out I'm sorry: Blooknaburg (what's up Bebop Bud?), ShadyBizzness, Wertzy, Lin, and Puo. Thank you for all your reviews, it is the much-needed fuel to keep me from saying forget it to this story. Besides I wouldn't wanna make Blook sad for telling her about the next couple of chapies, and then not post the real thing. Wouldn't that suck? I think it would. So I love you all very very much, (especially you Writeress *winks* ^_^). Hey I've seen these in a lot of stories and I think its really cute, so I'm gonna do one. If you think its lame, then write a review telling me you think so, and if I get more then a certain number I'll stop and this will be the first and the last of them. So heres mine:  
  
Cowgirl13: Hey heres the disclaimer . . . Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. But I do own Spike (yada yada).  
  
Spike: No she doesn't, she's lying.  
  
Cowgirl13: *smiling big* What are you talking about Spike? ^_^;; I own you and I turned you into a Gigolo.  
  
Faye: Imagine that: Spike . . . A GIGOLO!!!! Ahahahahahahahhaha  
  
Spike: *narrowing his eyes* Shut it Faye.  
  
Cowgirl13: Ok ok, come on Spike lets go I booked you a gig.  
  
Spike: What? Butbutbutbut . . . but I gotta do the show; it's the second part of Forgiveness for Apologies. Which means there's gonna be some forgiving for some apologizing. I gotta stick around. I have a big part coming up.  
  
Cowgirl13: Fine, but after Part 2 you're coming with me.  
  
Spike: -_-;;;;  
  
Jet/Faye: Ahahahahahahahahha  
  
Cowgirl13: Hey Ed! Start the show!  
  
Ed: Here we go: FORGIVENESS FOR APOLOGIES (PART 2)  
  
Cowgirl13: ^_^ Please enjoy!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Don't kill me," her voice trembled as she looked up at them with sad tearful eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I don't wanna die. Please don't kill me"  
  
Jet, Spike and Faye stood bewildered staring at their crying prisoner. Her gaze landed on Spike, his face seemed apologetic and worry. She dropped her gaze to his arm clutching his side. (What have I done? I should die, for all the trouble I've caused to everyone) she thought as another wave of tears burned her eyes.  
  
After a moment she composed herself, "I'm so sorry Spike, I was . . . I'm just . . . I'm so . . . scared." More tears showered her cheeks as she looked in his guilt stricken eyes.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He stepped forward looking deep into her dark blue eyes, ones that flickered a bit of joy, blinking a couple of times.  
  
She gave them a half smile, "I know all your names, Spike Spiegel." She looked to Faye, "Faye Valentine," then to Jet, "Jet Black, and that's Edward. Oh and that thing barking is Ein, and this ship is the Bebop."  
  
Jet lifted an eyebrow is confusion, "how do you know all that?"  
  
"Well . . ." she tried to move her arms to get more comfortable, but quickly remember the bullet wound on her shoulder. She cried out as the pain shot through her body like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jet took a step forward to help.  
  
"Its . . . my," she had trouble breathing as she tried to choke out the words, " . . . shoulder." Her eyes went blank and closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Shit, Jet get the cuffs off her," Spike yelled at the old man as he fumbled with his keys hurriedly getting the restraints off the unconscious girl. Once they were off, Spike carefully took her out of her cloak revealing a blood soaked shirt. He lifted her, grunting from his own pain, into his arms and he slowly moved her to the coach. "Alright Jet, fix her, I want my 15 million."  
  
"If I'm going to treat her wound her shirt has to come off, and that might be uncomfortable if she were to wake up," Jet looked at his tall partner contemplating his next actions.  
  
"Hmmm," he thought for a second looking from Jet to Faye to the girl, "Faye . . . Jet and I will go into the other room, meanwhile you get her shirt off and wrap something around her. Got it?"  
  
"Yea . . . ok, I got it," they looked at her, "well? Shoo, go away!"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow and turned on his heal and walked to the kitchen Jet following close behind him. Once they were out of sight Faye turned to the girl on the couch, she smirked and looked at Ed who was sitting on the top of the couch looking at the girl. Faye returned her look to the girl, she cocked her head to the side looking at her features, she was very pretty. Her hair, the color of fire, was pulled into a tight bun, freckles danced here and there across her cheeks giving her a young look. Faye guessed she was around her own age.  
  
She looked at the girl's clothing, "strange indeed," she sighed. The girl wore brown leather boots with straps from the ankle up to just below her knees. Her loose dark blue pants were tucked into her boots. A belt wrapped around her waist and had an assortment of weird looking things, including the sword thing. Her shirt looked like it came in three separate pieces one on top of the other, the middle one had long sleeves that spread out near her wrists. The shirt on top wrapped around her as if she was a type of ninja, or something.  
  
Faye started unhooking the straps on her boots and pulled them off tossing them to the floor. She took the belt off and threw it with the boots. Ed jumped down from the couch and began sniffing the boots and belt. Faye tried to figure out how the hell she was going to get the shirt thing off the girl, short from just pulling it off. She wanted to avoid hurting her more then she needed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll move to plan 'B' . . . Ed?"  
  
Ed looked at Faye from her position on the floor, "Yes, Faye-Faye?"  
  
"Go to the kitchen and find me a pair of scissors or something to cut this shirt off, ok?"  
  
"Roger, roger, roger!!!" Ed ran out of the room her arms spread like an airplane. She ran into the kitchen and started digging though the different drawers. Jet stared at her wide-eyed as she was throwing utensils everywhere. He couldn't find the words to yell at her, Spike merely stood inhaling toxins from the cigarette resting between his lips. When Ed couldn't find it she left the mess and ran out to another room, which happened to be where Jet tended his bonsai trees. She ran in and found what she needed and grabbed it and ran back to the common room. She ran up to Faye and handed her what Jet uses to trim/hack his bonsai.  
  
Faye shrugged and turned to the girl again, I guess these will work. Now Ed I need you to go get a blanket and a towel."  
  
"Oki oki dokie Faye-Faye," she ran out again leaving Faye alone with the girl again. She carefully began to cut down her left sleeve, careful not to hit the wound, and then down the center. She pulled the ruined shirt off her right arm and tossed it with the other things.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to take her shopping when she gets better, get her new cloths and such," she smiled big at the thought of going shopping, this time she would have a valid excuse to spend their money.  
  
Ed returned with a blanket and a towel handing it over to Faye before jumping up on the top of the couch and acting like a tightrope walker. Faye took the towel and wrapped it around the girl covering the essentials and avoiding the wound. She then took the blanket and covered the girl from the towel down. Satisfied, "that should do," she turned towards the kitchen, "alright boys you can come back."  
  
Jet came out quickly and went to work on the girl's shoulder. Spike followed shuffling out and heading into the revolving hallway, he then went to the hanger. He wanted to see and check what ever was left of his 'ship'. He hadn't noticed Faye had followed him, nor had he heard her. He stood frowning at the scraps on the hanger floor, (all I need is a few bottles of moonshine and a few hundred packs of cigarettes, and I'll be fine) he thought to himself sarcastically. He started to search his pockets for his smokes, (where the hell did they go, I don't remember taking them out, hmmm).  
  
He stepped up to his ship and sat in the pilot's seat, he was used to it being so comforting when he sat in it. But now something wasn't right, maybe it was because someone else flew his pride and joy, and no one else flew his ship. He sighed and looked through the cockpit for his secret stash. It wasn't anywhere, not under the seat or behind the console, where it usually was. (Now where did that go, it should be here, not like I moved it), he thought for a moment, (unless . . . that girl has it . . . that would explain how she knew our names. Oh man I gotta get that back before the other find it). He jumped out of his ship but turned to look at it once more.  
  
When he turned to leave he smacked straight into Faye knocking her to the ground with a 'thud'. "OW!!! Watch it Spike!" She looked up into he miss matched garnet eyes, they held an expression of fear, and utter sorrow.  
  
"Oh Faye . . . uh . . . oh jeez . . . um," he couldn't form the words to apologize to her. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.  
  
"What Spike, spit it out," she tried not to yell, but it came out all wrong, he stepped back, afraid of her. But then he looked into her deep green eyes and his courage was replaced with anguish and meaning.  
  
"Look Faye . . ." he took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry, for everything. I never meant to hit you earlier, I would never try to hurt you on purpose . . . I'm so sorry," he dropped to his knees in front of her taking deep regretful breaths.  
  
She sat up throwing her arms around his neck, "oh Spike, I'm also sorry, I didn't mean it when I called you a jerk or a lying asshole, I was scared . . . just scared." She hugged his neck tighter choking him a little.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer looking deep into her brilliant eyes, "Faye, I want to tell you something . . . but I'm afraid you'll hate me when I do."  
  
She returned his warm stare into his light and dark chestnut eyes, "Spike I could never hate you, because I . . . well . . . I . . ." she took a deep breathing looking away from him trying to gather the strength to continue. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "because I . . . I love you . . . because I love you too much."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea, but I didn't know how to tell you before, I was afraid you'd hate me, and I couldn't take that rejection."  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"That you hate me?"  
  
"What? No . . . no never . . . I was going to tell you that I love you," he smiled at her as he saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. He lifted his hand to her face and softly wiped it away with the back of his index finger and followed down the curve of her cheek. He tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear then softly took her chin between his thumb and index. He held her face steady a he brought his head down closing his eyes as their lips met for a soft passionate kiss. They sat, their bodies together as one, heart beats mixing, tongues dancing to the sweet song of love. Spike pulled back and opened his eyes, he kissed her forehead and stood extending his hand to help her up. When she stood he hugged her tight again resting his head on hers. She lowered her head to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.  
  
More tears escaped her eyes and soaked into his shirt, he didn't mind though, he knew she was very happy. He wished they could stay like that forever, but his stomach was playing a different tune, as it growled from hunger. He smiled laughing as they let go of each other, Faye returned the smile and laughing at the tall man's misfortunate empty stomach.  
  
"Oh Spike . . . and this whole time I thought you had you heart set on Julia," (Shit, why did I just say that name, damn me), she mentally hit herself and looked back at a confused face.  
  
"Julia? Who's that?"  
  
"Oh I forgot about that," (whew)  
  
"Forgot about what?"  
  
"Oh forgot about that too," (damn it I can't do this, it would be taking advantage of him. Oh well does life have to be so unfair? I was so close to true love. Well I guess I'll talk to Jet, he'll know what to do, he always does). She stood thinking, looking at nothing, while Spike stared at her with confusion writing all over his face.  
  
"Forgot about what Faye?" He said a little agitated at her silence.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh . . . uh . . . nothing Spike, we'll talk about it later, ok?" She gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand hoping her would drop the subject.  
  
He felt her fingers entangle with his and he forgot about the whole thing, "yea ok," he led her out of the hanger and to the common room, were the girl was sleeping peacefully with a bandages shoulder.  
  
Jet could be heard from the control room yelling at someone, confused, Spike and Faye hurried over to see what was going on. " . . . well he crashed into our ship, so he's our head!"  
  
"But we chased him all the way her from Mars, so hand him over!" a voice from over the speaker yelled back at Jet. Spike and Faye walked in still hand in hand, they quickly let go as Jet looked up at them. He was sitting in the pilot's seat with his communicator in his hand. Ed and Ein were sitting by the window, Ed rapidly typed on the keys with her goggles on, while Ein stared outside. Spike noticed five or so different types of zip- crafts floating just outside the bridge window. He assumed that was who Jet was having the argument with.  
  
"Hey, Jet what's going on?" Faye asked standing next to him staring at the screen with the unknown bounty hunter's face on it. Jet cut the connection so they couldn't hear him talk to Faye and the face disappeared.  
  
"They want the girl or 'guy'. They said they chased 'him' all the way here until 'he' crashed into our ship. Buncha bull if ya ask me, though," he crossed his arms over his chest and snorted.  
  
"Those bastards!" Faye yelled grabbing the comm out of Jet's hand and switching the connection back on, "look you idiots, that guy crashed through our hanger, we captured him, so we'll turn him in and collect the bounty to repair our ship. So get the hell out of here . . . or else!"  
  
"Faye . . . the Redtail is operational, go chase them away," Jet whispered in Faye's ear and smiled winking at her. A huge smile spread across her lips and she ran out of the room to the hanger jumping into her Redtail.  
  
"Or else what?" The voice yelled again over the comm, it was beginning to annoy them all, even Ein was growling at them.  
  
"I'm ready to take off Jet," Faye's voice cut the silence from another communication line.  
  
"Alright Faye, I'm opening the Hanger," he hit the switch and the ship rumbled as the door slide open an Faye's ship took off and flew in front of the Bridge's windows.  
  
"Hey Jet, set a course for Mars . . . I'll meet you there," Saying that she started firing at the ships and without hesitation they turned and hightailed it in the opposite direction, Faye chasing after them to the other side of the red planet.  
  
"Wait Faye!!!" Spike yelled rushing to the window watching Faye's ship slowly grew smaller in the distance.  
  
"Don't worry, cowboy, I'll be fine," Faye's voice rang over the speaker in a reassuring and loving tone, "I'll meet you boys on Mars in one hour, promise." She cut the connection and was gone from view.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Don't worry Spike, that women can take care of herself. You know it, I know it, it's a known fact, so don't worry."  
  
"Yea I know, I'm just worried is all," he started to walk out of the room, but stopped remember something he wanted to ask Jet, "Hey Jet . . . who's Julia?"  
  
  
  
*Do you really want to know, Space Cowboy?  
  
  
  
Cowgirl13: whew, I'm finally finished with this chapter, or this part. LoL. Well I know your all looking forward to my next chapter.  
  
Spike: I know I am, but who's Julia. Everyone (except Spike): *laughs*  
  
Spike: It seems everyone is in on this sick joke. Make fun of the amnesia man.  
  
Faye: Partial Amnesia, Lunkhead.  
  
Spike: -_-  
  
Cowgirl13: Ok Ok. Hey Ed what's the next chapter?  
  
Ed: The next chapter is called: Friends or Foe. And you all were looking forward to it, aren't you? I know I am.  
  
Faye: Me too *winks* I read the script, It's a good one. *Giggles*  
  
Cowgirl13: Yea but I might have to make the rating PG-13 again, cuz theres some . . . well if I told you you'd know what happens.  
  
Blooknaburg: I know I know, all no one else does. *hysterically laughs*  
  
Cowgirl13: Hey Blook how did you get here? Oh well, everyone please review, cuz I love you when you do. Thanks. ^_^ 


	7. Friend or Foe?

Cowgirl13: Hey everyone its me again. I wanted to get this out fast, cuz I wanna start chapter 8-  
  
Blooknaburg: I know why she wants to start it *winks*  
  
Cowgirl13: Shhhh Blook, don't tell them, it's a secret.  
  
Spike: What's a secret? Chapter 8? Oh I know why, because me and Faye are going to-  
  
Cowgirl and Blooknaburg: SPIKE!!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
Blooknaburg: Otherwise I'm going to give you moose ears *pulls out marker*  
  
Spike: Moose ears? You mean antlers?  
  
Blooknaburg: Whatever, just keep you mouth shut.  
  
*ShadyBizzness appears from nowhere*  
  
ShadyBizzness: Hey there you are Cowgirl, I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't forget our contract.  
  
Cowgirl13: Oh hey Shady, yea I won't forget. Hey Spike!  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Cowgirl13: Meet Shady, he has a contract with me to . . . um . . .take you for the night.  
  
Spike: WHAT?!?!?! *Starts to run for his life*  
  
Cowgirl13: GET BACK HERE, OR YOUR NOT GOING TO LIKE THE WAY CHAPTER 8 GOES!!!  
  
Spike: *stops in his tracks and sprints back* -_- fine . . .  
  
Cowgirl13: Good boy. Ok Shady you can take him after the show, but have him back by tomorrow so he can rehearse chapter 8. OK?  
  
ShadyBizzness: Sure. *Leaves*  
  
Cowgirl13: Anyway this chapter might be a little short, its only 7 written pages, but when I type it, I put a lot oh detail in. So it might not seem short, but shorter then my other. Ok so one with the story. Hey Blook! Will you and Ed introduce the show?  
  
Blooknaburg: Of course! Ready Ed?  
  
Ed: Of course Blookie-Blookie!  
  
Blooknaburg and Ed: CHAPTER 7, FRIEND OR FOE!!! *Laughing hysterically*  
  
Cowgirl13: Thank you, here we go:  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Friend or Foe- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey Jet . . . whose Julia?" He faced the door not turning to look at his companion.  
  
Jet was taken aback by the random question, "uh well . . . lets just say she's a ghost from the past."  
  
"Oh . . . did I love her?"  
  
"Yea, but she's dead now. You should just move on," Jet cocked his head to the side trying to figure out the man standing there.  
  
Spike sighed, "that's what I plan on. I can't love someone I can't remember, right? I'll just find someone new . . . someone like Faye," he turned his head to look at Jet who wore a smirk.  
  
You love her?"  
  
"More then anything, Jet."  
  
"It's about time, oh and you'd better take care of her, cuz if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself." Jet's stern look changed into a slight smile when he saw the look on Spike's face.  
  
"I know . . .Look Jet, I don't know what she told you but I did not mean to hurt her earlier. I don't really know what happened."  
  
"I know, and if you want to talk about the dream, you know I'm here." Jet went back to flying the ship back to Mars as Spike turned away from him again.  
  
"Thanks," he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out the door, slouching his shoulders and into the corridor. He walked through the hall on his way to the common room whistling an easy tune. Down the stairs and passed the empty yellow couch and over to the fridge. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what her saw, "where the hell did she go?"  
  
"Where the hell did who go?" A voice from behind him chirped, he turned around to see who it was and jumped back when he saw the girl standing right behind him.  
  
He held his chest afraid of having a heart attack, " Don't . . . ever . . . do . . . that . . . again," he panted through heavy breaths.  
  
She smiled and jumped up grabbing a hold of the pipe with her right hand and swinger her legs up and wrapping them around it. She let her hand go and hung upside down in front of him. "Didn't anybody ever tell you its not good to slouch? You good develop a back problem or something."  
  
"Yea well at it to my list of problems. Hey did anyone tell you it's not good to flash people?" He had trouble fighting the urge to move his eyes from her face to her bare chest. He smiled when she raised her eyebrow confused.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at herself and smiled, "oh well were I'm from things like that didn't matter, unless you went out into public."  
  
"So what do you call this?"  
  
"I donno," she released her legs and did a flip landing on her feet, "well I'm sure you wanna know why I stole your ship, and why I'm here . . . right?"  
  
"Yup," he went and sat on the yellow chair while she sat on the couch.  
  
"Well it's a long story, and if you don't mind I'd only like to tell it once. So do you mind if we wait till Faye gets back?"  
  
"Sure . . . you want something to eat or something?"  
  
"Yea, sure," she smiled big and watched him get up and move to the kitchen. He soon returned with two cans of juice and two oranges.  
  
"Here," he tossed her an orange and sat a can down in front of her. "You know I'm getting really uncomfortable, now. I'm going to go get you a shirt."  
  
"Ok," she watched him leave again down a different corridor, once out of site she looked at the orange in her hand and the one on the table and smirked.  
  
  
  
He walked down the hall and into his room he hadn't been in since he'd woken up earlier. He looked at the spot where he had found Faye lying unconscious. Some of her blood was drying on the floor, an image of her face popped into his head. He turned his gaze not wanted to remember her like that instead he inhaled the air around him. Closing his eyes he smelled her soft scent settling nicely in his room, mixing with his own scent. The smells intoxicated his mind sending his thoughts reeling with pictures of her joyful smiling face which held the same look she had when she told him she love him.  
  
He snapped back to reality when he heard the faint sound of clicking coming down the hallway towards his room. When it entered his room then stopped he opened his eyes and looked down into the eyes of a small Welsh Corgi. He bent down scratching the dog behind his eyes and on his head.  
  
"Good dog," he smiled as the data dog stuck his tongues out enjoying being scratched. He stood up again and watched as the dog trotted back out the door and out of sight. Finding a simple white work out shirt, Spike left his room closing the door and heading back to the common room.  
  
When he got there he found the girl sleeping breathing softly on the couch. He looked on the table and saw two orange peels and opened cans of juice. He made sure they were empty by dumping out whatever was left in his mouth, which was nothing. He sighed, "damn that was the last of the food two, damn."  
  
He sighed again looking at the sleeping girl, he sat on the table and lifted head up pulling the shirt over her head. He then tucked her arms through the holes, the shirt was a size to big for him and even larger for the thin girl.  
  
"Thank you," she said opening her eyes and looking at him.  
  
"Your welcome," he returned her soft gaze, and they shared a smile.  
  
"Your eyes . . . their different colors," she stared deeply into his miss matched garnet eyes, "were they always like that?" She sat up awaiting his answer. He was about to respond when the ship gave a sudden jolt throwing her into his arms. She blushed deeply as he held her, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok, its probably just the ship landing on Mars already," he stood looking around expecting Ed or Ein to come running in to tell them the news, if any. "Hmmm, so . . . uh . . . um . . . what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me, its Lana, Lana Hime." She smiled.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you Lana," he smiled back sitting on the couch next to her. Just then Ed and Ein cam running in the room, Ed ran to the table and set up her computer. She pulled the goggles over her eyes and started typing. Spike looked to see what she had typed, the screen read: 'Searching: Lana Hime'.  
  
"Ed what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm searching looking finding, for someone called LANA HIME!" she waved her boneless arms around and looked at Lana. Lifting her goggles off her eyes, "are you a runaway princess, Miss Lana?"  
  
"Huh? I don't think so, Ed," she looked confused at the child hacker staring at her with deep golden eyes.  
  
"So then where in Lana-Person from from?" Ed rolled back lifting herself up by her arms.  
  
"Like I told Spike, it's a long story and I'm only going to tell you all once."  
  
A moment of silence passed through the room as Ed stared wide-eyed at the girl now named Lana. Spike watched Ed glare at Lana as if she had twenty sets of eyes blinking at the same time. He shrugged and looked through his pocket for a cigarette to get his mind off things, but he remembered not finding any early. "Damn, I forgot," he sighed for the one hundredth time that day and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Huh?" Lana asked looking away from Ed and moving her gaze to Spike. He looked at her and then remembered his secret stash that he thought she had taken from his ship. He shook his head and looked at the pile of her belongings on the floor. Her ruined shirts, boots and the belt that had the strange weapon attached to it. He saw a little leather pouch attached to one of the hooks, he looked at Lana who had returned her look to Ed. He bent down and without her seeing he took the pouch and tucked it into his jacket pocket.  
  
He stood to go out and smoke and start to fix his ship, if it was possible. "Where are you going?" Lana looked at him again as he started to walk away.  
  
"Out," he turned to her," just out to fix my ship."  
  
"Can I please help you?"  
  
"If you want, I can't stop you," he turned and head for the door when Jet entered the common room from the control room.  
  
"Hey Spike, go get cleaned up, man, you still have blood all over the side of you face. Let the girl and I fix your ship. You go rest, you look like hell." He was standing with his hands on his hips looking up and the tall lanky green head.  
  
"Jet, my name is Lana, Lana Hime." Jet's gaze met her and he smiled and was about to greet her when Spike came walking down the stairs and across the room.  
  
He stopped, "well I'm going to go take a hot shower," he walked off towards his room.  
  
"Ok so, Lana, do you know anything about repairing ships?"  
  
"Yea, I can fix almost anything. I wouldn't have had to steal Spike's ship if I had had time to fix my own ship. But they shot me and I ran and had to escape and here I am, damn bounty hunters. Think of no one but themselves."  
  
"Wait what? Go back," Jet looked confused, in fact it was written in huge bold letters across his face.  
  
"I'm going to tell everyone my whole story when Faye gets back. It's a long story and I like to only tell things once."  
  
"Um . . . ok . . . well lets get started, we'll make a list of all the junk, I mean parts, that were going to replace, then we'll go to the ship- parts store and pick up new things and such"  
  
"Uh Jet?" She looked at him and then turned her attention to digging through different pockets in her belt.  
  
"Yea . . . what?"  
  
  
  
Still not looking up, "I know you guys don't know me very well, " she pulled a card out of a pocket and looked up at him. "But I want you to have this. I'm not sure how much is on it, but whatever is I want the Bebop to have it all." She handed him the card smiling softly.  
  
"Ok . . . thanks," he produced a cred card reader from his pocket and swiped the card. The reader beeped and a number flashed in red reading: '50,000,000'. (Holy shit, 50 million wulongs! Man, things just keep getting better for the Bebop. With Ed's money and Lana's, we'll be able to get this boat into complete working order). He stared at the amount with a stupid grin on her face, "wow thanks Lana.  
  
"No problem . . . oh, hey . . . um . . . I was wondering . . ." she looked at him as his smile faded to a look of wonder, "well, are you guys gonna turn me in?"  
  
He looked uncomfortable with the question, but knowing he couldn't avoid it, "well I'm not sure. I guess we'll decide when we hear your story."  
  
"Oh . . . oh I see . . . well lets get started," she stood up and followed Jet to the hanger. He walked in and hit the switch allowing the doors to slide open letting natural light into the hanger. It was the first time he had seen the destruction the doors and the destruction of the Swordfish II. He cringed when he saw it, and slowly made his way down the steps.  
  
"You really did a number on the place didn't you?"  
  
"I'm really, truly sorry."  
  
"I know, I was just kidding" he started digging through the pile of Swordfish throwing pieces everywhere around the large hanger. Lana walked passed Jet and out onto the deck to admire the planet. The afternoon sun was preparing its final descent on the planet towards night. She looked out over the sea and spotted a flyer coming closer too them, she recognized it as Faye's ship.  
  
"Faye's coming Jet!" she shouted walking back over to help Jet.  
  
Faye landed inside and hopped out, "that was fun, and look Jet . . . my ship isn't busted, at all." A huge smiles spread across her face as she looked at Lana, "oh hey . . . uh . . . feeling better?"  
  
"Oh Faye, this is Lana, Lana Hime."  
  
"Oh hi Lana," she smiled her greeting.  
  
"I'm ok, thanks for asking."  
  
"Where's Spike? Thought he'd be here crying over his precious piece of crap.  
  
"He's taking a shower, and once we're done with this ship it wont be a piece of crap," Jet smiled at Lana and looked back to Faye.  
  
"Yea ok," she left the hanger and went into the ship to go bug Spike.  
  
*Nice to meet you Lana Hime, Space Cowboy!  
  
  
  
Cowgirl13: Whew that was tough. I think I'm gonna need to take a brake. Well I need to actually write my chapter 8, then type it. So give me a few days, maybe by the end of the weekend.  
  
Spike: Please hurry!!! ^_^  
  
Cowgirl13: Hey Spike I felt bad about making you a gigolo, so I broke the contract with Shady. So you don't have to go with him.  
  
Spike: Really?  
  
Cowgirl13: Yup! Oh and by the way Faye is looking for you, so go get in the shower. *Wink*  
  
Spike: OK!!! *Runs off*  
  
Blooknaburg: Hey Cowgirl, lets go play pool and talk Bebop.  
  
Cowgilr13: Yea ok. Hey Ed, tell everyone for me.  
  
Ed: Okie . . . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Cowgirl: See ya next time, Space Cows!!! 


	8. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

Cowgirl13: Hey I'm back and here is the long awaited for chapter 8.  
  
Spike: *cheering* YAY!  
  
Cowgirl13: Down boy! Well anyway, hey Blook would you mind doing the disclaimer?  
  
Blooknaburg: *from the kitchen* Let me finish making this pie first.  
  
Cowgirl13: Ok, so anyway this next chapter is not for those of you who are easily offended by naked people, or sex in general. So don't get all mad at me. But I do ask that you review and tell me what you think.  
  
Blook: Ok I'm ready. *setting apple pie on the window sill to cool*  
  
Cowgirl13: Go ahead then.  
  
Blook: *screaming*COWGIRL13 DOESN'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP. SHE IS ONLY DOING THIS FOR HER ENTERTAINMENT AND THE ENTERTAINMENT OF FELLOW CB FANS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY BECAUSE SHE REALLY APPRICIATES IT WHEN YOU DO.  
  
Cowgirl13: *holding ears* Thanks Blook  
  
Spike: *sneaking over to pie*  
  
Blook: NO PROBLEM COWGIRL!!! GET AWAY FROM THERE SPIEGEL!!! *whacks Spike over the head*  
  
Spike: OW!  
  
Cowgirl13: HAHAHAHA, anyway on with the show. Yo Spike what are you doing here, you should be in your room on the Bebop, not in mine and Blook's suit. Get moving.  
  
Spike: I'm a getting I'm a getting!!! *running to room*  
  
Cowgirl13: Well here we go:  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~- Lather, Rinse, Repeat -~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Spike left his room wearing only a towel around his neck and a pair of blue and black stripped boxers. He closed the door and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, but he was afraid of what he might see in the mirror when he got there. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in closing it without locking it. He threw his towel on to the bar next to the shower, and switched on the hot water. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, Jet was right; he did have blood covering the left side of his face. He looked like hell, and felt the same also; he saw the cut on the left side of his stomach. It burned as if on fire, he wince thinking of the pain it gave him. If only he could remember how he got it or why he was doing what he was doing to receive it. He sort of felt like Faye, in a way, she was cryogenically frozen, and when she was awaken she didn't remember anything. Spike could remember his family, the Bebop, but for some reason most of his past had a dark shadow cast upon it.  
  
He looked at the blood on his face; it was like a mask, hiding the part of his life he couldn't see. Like the mask, you couldn't see behind it, he thought that if he could remove the mask, would he really want to see behind it. Would revealing it hurt the part of him he remember, would something bad come from it? Would, if revealed, his past come back and try to hurt all that was dear to him? He thought of Faye, she was so beautiful; he loved her so much and didn't want anything to ever happen to her. Then he thought of Jet, he was he best friend and sort of his father-figure, he couldn't stand the fact of not having Jet as a friend. Even Ed and Ein were there for him when he needed a laugh. Then there was his home, the Bebop, the piece of crap ship had been his home for almost 4 years now. Could he loose all of that if his past came back and haunted him?  
  
He didn't want to think about it anymore, as the steam from the hot water slowly devoured his reflection on the mirror. He turned to the shower pushing his boxers to the floor and stepping in, the water rained down stinging his skin. It was very hot, but he didn't care, he thought if he stood there long enough the hot water would wash away his hidden past and everything would be ok. The blood on his face slowly peeled away and flowed down the drain disappearing forever. He watched it swirl around and around thinking maybe he would never remember, or maybe one day it would all suddenly pop up and bite him on the ass for one rude wake up call. He hoped that wouldn't happen, he didn't want it to cause him anymore pain then he already had from the scare that ran left of his belly button. He traced the scare with his fingers feeling the heat under his fingers and the mystery that was hidden by it. He tightened his hands into fists and punched the wall trying to get the thoughts out of his head; he needed to think of something different . . .  
  
. . . Faye . . .  
  
He took a deep breath picturing her angelic face smiling with the look she wore when she told him how she felt about him. He smiled at the thought of someone . . . like Faye . . . loving him, and man did he lover her. She was all he thought about, even before the accident, but he couldn't remember if she was the only one . . . but if there was someone else he loved, surely he wouldn't have forgot her, would he? He shook the thought out of his head and stuck it under the falling water blocking out all sounds around him. He couldn't hear the sound of the door opening, or the sound of someone walking in, nor could he see it with his eyes closed tight. He felt the water falling on his shoulders and his arms sending shivers up and down his spine. The water felt like hands rubbing up and down his arms. The hands grew arms and slowly wrapped their selves around his waist squeezing tightly and something rested itself against his back.  
  
He opened his eyes realizing it wasn't the water, he looked down at the arms and took them into his arms and pulled them apart. He turned around and looked down to see a pair of bright emerald eyes blinking up at him, he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced together bouncing between their mouths. She pulled away resting her head against his chest, breathing into her soft flesh. She then remembered why she wanted to take a shower in the first place and detached herself from him and stepped past him under the water. He looked at her and for the first time realizing she was completely naked. He stared at her naked body hungrily wanting he every part. She noticed his yearning stare and could tell he wanted much more then a kiss, (not yet cowboy) she thought smiling and turning from him to wash her hair.  
  
She picked a bottle of her Tropical fruit shampoo and poured a small amount into her hair and began to lather it into her dark purple hair. She could feel his eyes looking up and down her back stopping in the middle to gaze then move on. Smiling and wanting to make him suffer waiting for her to finish, she turned to wash the shampoo out of her hair, showing her front side to the man. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back letting the water splash on her forehead. His eyes were wide, and if this was a cartoon the would be popping out of his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and could feel himself growing from excitement.  
  
Faye turned from him again and tilted her head back and filled her mouth with water, while the last of the shampoo drained from her hair. Spike couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her, and he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders spinning her around to face him. She opened her eyes in time to see his lips closing in on her closed mouth. His tongues played against her lips trying to get inside her mouth. An idea popped into her head and she slightly parted her lips and spit all the water into his mouth causing him to choke.  
  
He coughed spitting the water out, "what *cough* was that *cough* for?"  
  
"I'm trying to take a shower," she tried holding in burst of laughter, "you should do the same fro-boy."  
  
"Fro-boy? Well I would, but there isn't anymore of my shampoo."  
  
"Well then use mine," she picked up a bottle of her tropical shampoo and waved it infront of his face.  
  
Pointing at the bottle, "I'm not using that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want my hair smelling like a freaking tropical fruit salad."  
  
"Fine," still holding the bottle she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him into another kiss. Another idea popped into her head, and without him realizing it she poured a large amount of shampoo on his hair, and put the bottle back on the shelf. She began to lather the shampoo into his hair acting like she was just getting deeply involved with the kiss. He hands explored the length of her back and over her ass as he sunk his tongue deeper in the kiss. His hair was turning from its forest green color to white from the shampoo suds. She broke the kiss and looked at his hair satisfied, she looked at his brown miss-matched eyes and smiled showing him he soapy hands.  
  
"There, all done," she laughed at the confused look on his face.  
  
"What?" He ran his hands through his hair and looked at them covered in shampoo suds, "why you sneaky little-" She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips. With the other hand she reached down and grabbed him between his legs. His eyes went wide and he gasped in a short breath almost chocking on it. He let out a soft moan mixed with pleasure and pain as she let him go. She smirked at him watching suds running down his face. He growled stepping under the showerhead and washing the shampoo out of his hair. The scent of tropical fruits filled the shower and the soap circled around the drain. He hurried to wash it out so as to get back to the beautiful women he was about to have. He turned his back on her not realizing she was about to step out leaving him in the shower alone.  
  
He turned back around just in time to see her take another step out, but he reached for her grabbing her wrist and pulling her back in, "oh no you don't." He held her against the wall showering her face and neck with loving kisses.  
  
"Spike," she moaned as his right hand massaged over her chest, while he wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her tightly. His right hand slide down her waist, over her stomach to her hips and then down her left thigh. He rubbed her thigh up and down before sliding his hand to the inside of her leg, he caressed her soft flesh moving his fingers up her leg until he couldn't go anymore. He played his fingers softly over her as she moaned with pleasure her own excitement building with his every touch. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his legs pulling him a little closer to her. She felt him pressing against her inner thigh, she wanted him, yearned for him, needed him, loved him, and never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Spike . . . I love you," she whispered pulling at his waist.  
  
That was all he could take as he thrust his hips towards her connecting their bodies with such compassion it gave them pleasure they never felt before. Each gentle thrust sent waves of heat mixed with love and lust flowing through their bodies. The cascading waterfall over their bodies drowned their passionate moans. Their heartbeats collided together playing the soft song of love. Neither ever having received such love, such passion, such pleasure as the pleasure they were now giving each other.  
  
Faye threw her head back her hands clawing at the wall for something to grab a hold of on either side of her. Her breathing picked up tremendously as the man inside her quickened her pace toward the height of their experience.  
  
Spike held her sides tightly as he thrust himself deeper into the women he loved. He felt himself building up so he pushed himself harder until he felt Faye tighten around him. It sent both their heads flying back and their bodies shuttering into simultaneous climaxes. They kept their heads up calming their breaths as their bodies switched back to normal pace relaxing against each other.  
  
He dropped his head and pulled her into a tight embrace, she rested her head against his chest as he sank against the wall to the floor. She rested against his body and looked up into his eyes smiling; he returned the smile and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you, too Faye," he whispered as she placed her head against his chest breathing softly in his arms. He ran his hand through her wet hair and began whistling a soft easy tune. The falling water cast a warm blanket sheltering them from everything around them. They could have spent all eternity together, lying in each others warm embraces. If only the silence wasn't broken by the loud pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Oi, Spike! You still in there, its almost been and hour. Anyway the girl-"  
  
"ITS LANA!!! Not 'The Girl', sheeesh Jet!"  
  
"Sorry, anyway Spike, Lana, Ed, Ein and I are going out to get some supplies. Oh and Spike, have you seen Faye, we can't find her anywhere."  
  
"Haven't seen her," Spike yelled and smiled looking at the sleeping women in his arms. He slowly stood up resting her against the wall.  
  
"Ok well see ya," Spike heard Jet's heavy footfalls walking away. He got under the water and quickly washed his body. He turned off the water and got out hurrying to dry himself off and pulled on his boxers. He wrapped his hair in the towel and got another towel to dry off Faye. Once down he got her robe and wrapped her in it and picked her up into he arms and carried her off to his room.  
  
He placed her on his bed and pulled the covers all the way up to her chin. He looked at her again before going to his closet and changing into a white shirt and a pair of workout pants. Turning back to the sleeping women he slowly got into the bed next to her. He kept his brown eyes on her soft angelic face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly of the forehead and whispered, "I love you to, and I promise I'll never let you go, I will always be there for you . . . always."  
  
  
  
Love, Space Cowboy  
  
  
  
Cowgirl13: So what did you all think? Hot, passionate..c'mon give me your input. I really need it, cuz I need to write the next chapter. But I have so many ideas for the next 4 chapters, that's you'll all love me. You know what I realized today? I realized that all 8 of these chapters took place in one day, on a Sunday. Weird huh? Eeek!!!  
  
Blooknaburg: That was a great chapter, don't you think so Spike?  
  
Spike: *in love-land* Huh? *smiling stupidly*  
  
Cowgirl13: Men, their all the same. *shrugs* Anyway please review this chapter. Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Blooknaburg: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Cowgirl13: *laughing* Your so funny Blook. Well next chapter up ASAP!!! 


	9. Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All...

Live from THE SUITE  
  
Cowgirl13: Wow it's been quite a long time. I hope no one flames me for taking so long on updating. I'm sorry, I really am.  
  
Spike: Sure  
  
Cowgirl13: Shut it Spike!!! Oh I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You're all so nice to me. Please review this chapter. It's greatly appreciated.  
  
Blooknaburg: Anyway, check it out I made food!!! Look Spaghetti, veggie- balls, apple pie, mashed potatoes. um I could go on.  
  
Cowgirl13/Spike: *drooling*  
  
Blooknaburg: ^_^  
  
Cowgirl13: Uh, hey . . . who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
  
Gabby: Oh I do I do!!!  
  
Cowgirl13: All right it's all yours . . .  
  
Gabby: Alex . . . I mean Cowgirl13, doesn't own CB . . . but she does own Spike, but he's all hers. As we all know.  
  
Blooknaburg: We sure do -_-  
  
Cowgirl13: Come on now . . . its not that bad . . . is it?  
  
Blooknaburg: Your getting off the subject Cowgirl . . .  
  
Cowgirl13: Right . . . Well here we go . . . This is my Lana 'tell all' chapter. So please enjoy . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~- Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You-~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The group boarded the Bebop after a long evening of shopping from store to store. Jet had a growing headache and wasn't ready to deal with any crap. He walked steadily carrying a few bags of groceries. Lana followed close next to him also carrying bags of groceries. Edward pulled a large red wagon, which hauled different parts to fix the Swordfish II. Trotting at her heels, Ein, who had a dog-backpack on full of cans of dog food, Ed had insisted on getting it for the dog so he could help them haul the load. Jet, who had already started getting a headache after Ed and Ein knocked over a cat food display, spilling cat food all over. The clerk made them clean it up, and instead of using a broom, Ed and Ein took the liberty of eating the spilt food, and in the end they had to pay for all the food they ate. Jet wasn't very happy.  
  
Ed left the wagon in the hanger and ran off to the common room to get back to her computer. Ein ran after her barking happily with the full stomach. Jet walked to the kitchen, Lana following him closely keeping quiet afraid to make him mad. They started putting groceries away, after a few moments Lana heard Jet's stomach growl.  
  
She smiled and silently laughed, "hey Jet, can I cook you guys dinner tonight? Then I'll tell everyone my story?"  
  
"I guess . . . if you really want to, I wont stop you. Save me the trouble . . . if you insist-,"  
  
"I do, it's the least I can do for you."  
  
"Well ok, here is the kitchen, here is the food. When your done tell Ed and she'll rally the troops for dinner. I'll be working in the hanger on the Swordfish II if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Jet," she smiled at watched him walk away. She turned to study the kitchen for a moment before searching through the cabinets for pots and pans. She got everything ready and started making different types of food.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She yawned and rolled over hitting something hard, soft and warm. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a mass of green fluff attached to an almost perfect sleeping beauty. A smiled danced across her face as thoughts of what happen a few hours before flooded into her mind. She looked around his room and her gaze fell upon what she was wearing and through the dark room she realized it was her white fuzzy bathrobe. She blushed a bit and slowly slid out of bed careful not to disturb her new lover. She pulled the robe closer around her and shuffled to the door quietly opening it and continued to her room.  
  
She opened the door and went to her closet pulling out a pair of sweat pants she stole from Spike, a sports bra and a work out shirt also his. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled happy with the reflection. No longer did she see someone lost and looking for a past. Now she saw someone who was found and had a future.  
  
She left her room and headed down the hall to the common room to see what was going on. She found her red jacket and inside her cigarettes and lighter. She took one, lit it, and took a long satisfying drag. She plopped down on the couch and saw Ed behind the opposite chair on her computer. She took another long drag and coughed it up choking, her eyes watering. It didn't taste so satisfying anymore, and she crushed it into the ashtray. She inhaled deeply through her nose and smelt the smell of cooking food.  
  
"Hey Ed what smells so good?"  
  
"Miss Lana Princess is cooking dinner," she said in a very snooty high- price manner not looking away from her screen.  
  
" Wonderful, maybe it will actually taste like food and not like crap," she laughed leaning back against the couch resting her eyes. She entwined her fingers and cracked her knuckles and placing her cupped hands behind her head to relax. Off in a hall somewhere she heard a door close and soft footsteps growing loader with each step. She heard the steps come into the room and stop then start again and stop near her.  
  
"There you are, Faye, I woke up and you were gone, scared me for a moment." He was standing above her looking done at her. She opened her eyes and looked up into his brown miss-matched eyes.  
  
She smiled, "I went to get dressed, I only had on my bathrobe."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
" Hey, guys dinner is about ready. Wash up and get Jet from the hanger." Lana walked into the room with plates and chopsticks setting the table. Then she left walking back to the kitchen to get the food ready to serve.  
  
"Ed, got get Jet," Spike said moving around the couch to sit next to Faye. Ed jumped up from her computer and spread her arms like an airplane running up the stairs to the hanger, Ein running after her. Spike and Faye were left along in the common room together. They looked at each other and Spike pulled her into his arms and let his lips over take her own. She kissed him back as he leaned back into a laying position on the couch. She laid on top of him kissing him fiercely, bring her knees up into a kneeling position above of him. She let her lips slide across his cheek and down the side of his face near his ear. He held her tightly as he opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding room. He saw Jet standing on the landing with his metal hand covering Ed's eyes, he sighed as if to say, 'kids'. Spike smiled sheepishly and noticed Lana in the corridor holding a pan with wide eyes, and a little embarrassed to have found them that way.  
  
Jet cleared his throat, and immediately Faye looked up and he face turning bright red. She quickly got off of Spike and moved away to sit on the opposite chair. Jet sat down next to Spike shaking his head, he eyed him intently making sure they wouldn't disturb their dinner anymore. Faye picked up a plate and kept her gaze away from everyone completely embarrassed by her sudden wave of emotion towards Spike. Ed jumped down and ran over sitting on the floor next to Faye, she smiled toothy up at the purple-haired women. Lana walked out and set a pan of steaming rice on the table, she went back to the kitchen a came out holding a plate of spaghetti and a pan of some sort of balls, she then had a plate with bread rolls balanced on her head. She set the spaghetti next to the rice, then the balls next and then the bread next to that.  
  
She heard their stomachs growl, and she smiled, "well . . . dig in."  
  
"What is it?" Faye asked looking up at Lana who was sitting on the other side of the table on the floor.  
  
"Oh well, lets see . . . there's spaghetti, steamed rice, bread rolls, and veggie-balls my special recipe.  
  
"Veggie-balls?" Spike poked a chopstick into one of the balls he placed on the plate.  
  
"Well I'm a vegetarian, so I made a recipe using tofu, and vegetables. There good, kinda like meat balls, but no meat."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They dug into the food and after about ten minutes of eating in silence, Lana began growing very uncomfortable. (I bet there all wondering when I'm going to tell them . . . man this is gonna be weird . . . I hope they don't take me to the police . . . I can't go back, I just can't), she sighed taking a deep breath and exhaling. (I wonder what their thinking about), she looked at each of them who seemed to be enjoying the meal.  
  
  
  
(:: A/N:: Now normally she wouldn't know what their thinking. So she wont, but by the power of being the author of this story, I will bring to you what each of them are thinking. So please enjoy the rest of the story . . . thank you. ^_^ ::)  
  
Jet: (I think I'll use the new money to get some more Bonsai, and maybe some more tools. Awww yes the power of money.)  
  
Faye: (Life is great now, no Julia, Spike is all mine. Wow, that's really horrible for me to say . . . oh well . . . *mental laugh*)  
  
Spike: (I wonder what would happen if I were to use beer as fuel for the Swordfish. I should try that sometime. Jet would be so angry *mental laugh*)  
  
Edward: (Food food, good good, Lana-person make good good food food. Wait . . . bubblegum, chicken bum, drinking rum . . . all on an early Monday morning. *Mental laugh hysterically*  
  
Ein: (Pathetic humans . . .)  
  
Lana thought for a moment, but shrugged and cleared her throat getting everyone, but Ed's, attention. (I guess this is as good a time as ever . . .)  
  
"Ok . . . I'm gonna tell you all something . . . so . . . um . . . listen and . . . uh . . . well here goes: My name is Lana Hime, I was born on earth about 25 years ago in a research lab. I was a test tube baby part of an experiment conducted by a group of geeks with a love for nineteenth century Sci-fi films. There goal was to make a race of human with special talents, abilities, powers . . . like in some movie I can't remember the name of. Anyway, my whole childhood was spent mostly in a small room with windows on all sides.  
  
Everyday I was tested on and making little to no progress and as punishment like it was my fault they would beat me till I was unconscious and then the next day the process would repeat. There were other like me, four other at my time, each the same as me, tested the same. They didn't survive past the age of ten, I, however, did and being there oldest experiment I guess it gave them the right to further their abuse. From then on until the age twenty-three I was forced to do impossible tests, and I must have been injected with a number of different drugs, steroids, and what not. Along with the sexual abuse and mutilation, humiliation. All this only because I couldn't pass a power test, something having to do with telekinesis or something like that. The only real thing I learned was incredible reflexes and good fighting skills.  
  
Anyway, about a year and a half ago I escaped and got on any ship heading off planet and got the hell out of there. I did happen to steal their only successful experiment, and that's that laser sword I've got. I ended up here on Mars and I was scared they'd find me so I hid and kept on the move. I survived stealing food and running keeping a low key, the last thing I wanted was someone finding me." She took a deep breath not looking up at them. She could imagine their faces, wide-eyed and opened mouths. Taking another deep she thought about the next part before continuing, "anyway, about six months ago I was in a night club trying to get some dinner the owner. I used to help him clean up after they closed in exchange for some food and a place to sleep.  
  
I used to watch the bands that came in, and for a while this man would come and play the piano. He played it so beautifully it would take my breath away. He used to sit next to me during his breaks and we would talk about nothing and everything all at once. He was really nice and after about two weeks he asked me if I wanted to stay with him. He didn't really tell me anything about him, no name nothing. He told me to call him 'Mr. Pianoman', said it made him laugh. So I took his offer, and stayed with him in his luxurious apartment. His apartment was large, spacious and lavishly decorated, especially for someone who lives alone. He did have some obsession with dragons having statues and paintings in every room. It was very warm though, gave me a somewhat feeling of a real home, which was really nice for me.  
  
He was so caring and nice, I trusted him to protect me, like he said he would. Well about five weeks ago he tells me he had to leave for a while. Hearing a phone conversation of his, it had something to do with the 'elders', and some other girl he had to protect. He told me he would return and everything would be all right. What I didn't realize at first and what I realize now is that he had a strange group of friends, if that's really what they were. Seemed more like a group of bodyguards, big guys wearing black trench coats following him around. He left and I waited for him in his apartment, everyday looking out off the balcony praying he would come through the doors. Two weeks later he returns, pretty beaten up. Bruises and a bullet wound, he said he was fine, but I insisted on getting it check. We did and we spent time together getting even closer together. And for the first time I felt true pleasure, and at that moment I knew everything would be all right, and I would finally have a place to call my own home.  
  
A few days later we found out that I'm pregnant, and we were both so happy and we planned to get married. But a week ago he gets a phone call, and he tells me someone from his past came back from the dead. He says he has to leave again to find that person, he tells me it wouldn't be good for me to stay in his apartment and wait. He tells me to go into hiding for a while, and that's he'll find me. He promised me he would and we'd start a family together, and gave me that money and his personal zip-craft.  
  
I haven't seen him since, and the reason I stole the Swordfish, is because I got myself into some trouble in a bar, killing three guys who were bothering me. I got a nice bounty on my head, and a yesterday I go to a diner, just to get some breakfast, and the next thing I know there's all these bounty hunters all around. I get scared and wipe out my sword and kill them all practically destroying the whole diner. I ran, and I got shot and I found the first thing that looked able to fly and I took off. I'm really sorry that ship was yours, but I'm so glad it was. Anyway I was wondering . . . if . . . well . . . if . . ."  
  
"If you could stay with us?" Spike was staring at her with concerned and caring eyes. He felt so sorry for her.  
  
"Yea," she looked away afraid of their answer.  
  
"Well, I think we should talk about it first. Do you mind leaving for a little while?" Jet said sympathetically placing his dirty plate on the table.  
  
She smiled and stood up gathering the plates, "no of course not." She picked up all the empty pans and dishes. She left for the kitchen leaving them to decide her fate. When she was out of earshot they began.  
  
"Jet you can't say no, she's been through so much shit, and she's pregnant, and along, and she has a huge bounty on her head." Faye looked at him sternly.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok with her staying. I think she would be a great addition. She can cook, clean, fix ships, and fight. She's better then the both of you lazy bums," Jet laughed.  
  
"Real funny, Jet. What she really needs is people she can trust, and a place to call home, and a family. And what better then our dysfunctional family? And as long as she cooks great meals . . . I'll be happy," Spike chuckled softly placing his feet on the table. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one taking a puff.  
  
"Hey, Spike!!! Lana's pregnant, if you wanna smoke go outside."  
  
"Ok," he distinguished the cigarette and put it back in the box returning it to his pocket.  
  
"Well, tomorrow I'll take her shopping to get cloths and any needed stuff for her." Faye smiled at her excuse for spending money and shopping.  
  
"She can sleep in my room tonight, and I'll take the couch, then tomorrow we'll move her into the empty room next to mine."  
  
"Alright, sounds good," Jet put his feet on the table and leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Can I come back now?" Lana asked from the kitchen her voice sounding cracked and distant with emotion.  
  
"Yea sure," Jet looked up and watched her shuffle into the room. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were moist from tears. She dapped at her cheeks again with her shirt and trying to act if everything was all right.  
  
"Are you ok?" Faye asked as Lana came closer.  
  
"Yea, I just got a little overwhelmed, I've never told anyone my whole story before. Just kinda shocking and overpowering, that's all."  
  
"Well we got some great news for you, maybe it will make you feel better."  
  
"Really, what is it?"  
  
Before anyone could talk Ed had jumped from her sitting position to the table, then had wrapped her arms around Lana's waist screaming, "Miss Lana can stay, Miss Lana can stay."  
  
"Are you serious?" Lana screamed looking at each one of the crewmembers.  
  
"Yea, your new home is now the Bebop," Faye said smiling pulling Ed off of her.  
  
"Oh thank you so much," she gave them all huge hugs, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you all for your hospitality.  
  
"If you continue making meals like that, then it's all paid for." Spike smiled patting his full-for-the-first-time-in-a-long-time stomach.  
  
"Then it shall be done. So where do I sleep?"  
  
"We're there's a nice big empty room next to mine. But it has no furniture, so tomorrow you'll go shopping with Faye and get some. But tonight you can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch."  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch, I wouldn't want to intrude on your privacy."  
  
"Privacy? I don't have any. So take my bed, its big, its comfy, enjoy it. Besides this couch is like my second bed, so its no big deal."  
  
"Um . . . I don't know what to say," she smiled, "thank you all so much, for everything. You've all been so nice to me, even when you didn't know me." Tears of joy threatened to spill from her eyes. She shut her eyes tight forcing the water droplets down her cheeks and to her chin." She was so happy, even if she couldn't be with Mr. Pianoman, at least she had people she could trust and a warm place to stay and plenty of food.  
  
"C'mon, Lana, its pretty late and you have a big day tomorrow, why don't I show you to my room, and get you all settled?" Spike stood from his seat on the couch and started toward his room.  
  
"Ok," she started to leave, but turned, "goodnight, and thank you again." She bowed deeply then turned back to Spike and followed him to hi room.  
  
Welcome Aboard, Space Cowgirl!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cowgirl13: So what do you all think of Lana? You think her story is legitimate? Or is she a liar? And who is this Mr. Pianoman? Can anyone guess? And if you already know, don't go telling everyone . . . you know who I'm talking about.  
  
Blooknaburg: I know who Mr. Pianoman is *laughing*, but I'm not telling anyone.  
  
Gabby: Yea, I know too . . . but I'm not speaking a word.  
  
Spike: I'm so lost.  
  
Cowgirl13: Its ok Butterfly . . . I mean Spikeford . . . I mean Spike!!! :P  
  
Spike: *growling*  
  
Cowgirl13: Anyway, its really late, so I don't feel like going back and checking everything, so if there are mistakes . . . too bad. Deal with it. Wow I can't believe I finished this chapter. I mean wow it took me so long to update, but here I am. Anyway you know the drill, but just for the hell of it. Go ahead Ash and Gabby:  
  
Ash/Gabby: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Cowgirl13: Well this is Space Arex ooo, signing off . . . muah  
  
Trademark:  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	10. Thank You Reviewers

Hey everybody! This isn't actually a chapter, but I got so many reviews I thought I'd thank you all individually. So I'm sorry if you got all excited and thought it was my next chapter. But have no fear the next chapter will be up shortly. So thank you to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Gabby: I love you! Your welcome for me putting you in the beginning. Um... Mr. Butterfly says hello. Thanks for the 20th century thing. I was too lazy to actually think about it, so just put that. But eventually I'll go back and fix it. I'll try to keep things going slow for you. Yes, Mr. Pianoman's identity will be revealed in about 3 chapters. So bare with me. Oh and we need to talk about our story. So yea. ^_^  
  
LaVon: You say you think you know who Mr. Pianoman is, ehh? Well prove it, send me what you think to my email address: Fawkes1333@owlcage.zzn.com . I like the mind reading thing too. I was laughing about what Spike was thinking for about and hour while I wrote it. I can so imagine him doing that too. ^_^ And don't worry I wont make you wait too long for the next chapter. And yes I think things are going to be getting interesting, also . . . and not only because I know why and how things will be getting interesting. ^_^  
  
Pimpin Satan: Didn't write much, but that doesn't mean I don't have to thank you . . . thank you! Yes the plot thickens . . . and it will only continue to do so. ^_^  
  
Ashley: Yes Ashley, you were right with the movie . . . it is Star Wars! Your prize is a week vacation with Mr. Butterfly . . . just kidding . . . no really its a coupon book for free concussions from Mr. Butterfly. Well anyway, You are my favorite reviewer, and you know why? Because you were my very very first reviewer. Which made me want to meet you, and now were friends, and suite mates. So yea, thank you very much. Your so great!!! Your the best . . . I love you!!! ^_^  
  
KAWAIIROXY: Thank you very much. I know I have lots of mistakes I'm just too lazy to fix them all. Sorry. Thanks for the thumbs up. ^_^  
  
Jcool72689: I already sent you an email, but I'll say thanks again anyway . . . Thanks again, anyway . . . ^_^  
  
Hally: Don't worry I'm going to continue, and please don't send your boy at me, or I'll just have my boy protect me. Its all good! I'll have the next chapter up in no time at all. Trust me! I love you, and thanks for all the time you helped me through my writers block, and thank you for your awesome story, that I love to read over and over. Thank you for helping me with Mr. Butterfly that one time. Um . . . thanks a bunch. ^_^  
  
Homie G: I already thanked you, so I'll just say I love you!!! Is 'Fantabyolistic' even a word? Well if its not, it should be. Oh what do you mean your sorry for screwing up my reviewers with all you 'o's ? I don't understand what you mean. Oh well! ^_^  
  
Well that's everyone, so thank you all so much. And remember if you know the answer to any of my question then please send the by email to me at; Fawkes1333@owlcage.zzn.com Thanks a bunch. Oh and I have a favor for everyone who reviews, could you all possibly put your email addresses in with your name so I can email you to let you know when I update and stuff. Much appreciation. Eek!!! Well Rock on.  
  
Trademark: ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok here is a special preview of the next chapter:  
  
  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- Sweet Dreams -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
  
  
  
  
***Lana's dream/flashback***  
  
(:: a/n :: ok basically she's sleeping and she's dreaming about something that already happened to her . . . understand? Well whatever: :)  
  
  
  
'I will find you, I will come for you, I promise' that's all he said before kissing her lips the bending over to kiss her stomach. He turned to the black car parked waiting for him. He stepped into the car and rolled down the window, 'I love you both always remember that. I'll see you soon. Take care you two,' he smiled and told the driver to go. The window rolled up and the car sped off down the street. She watched as it disappeared down a street off in the distance  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like that, and I hope it makes you really excited about the next chapter. I will hopefully post by either the end of today or tomorrow night. Until then enjoy.  
  
Trademark (again): ^_^ 


	11. Sweet Dreams

Cowgirl13: Hey everyone again, have I got a special treat for you. You know what it is? It's this chapter. So if you know what movie the geeks love, or you know who Mr. Pianoman is, then you should tell me. But don't put your answer in a review. Email it to me at: Fawkes1333@owlcage.zzn.com . If you get it right I'll give you a prize, but only to the first 10 people, because I don't have a lot of money. Oh and a late arigato to Jenny, who reviewed my story after I posted the thank you page. Arigato for thinking I'm such a great writer. ^_^  
  
Spike: Hey everyone, I'd just like you all to know I'm in love . . . and not with who you all think *winks*  
  
Ashley/Halley/Gabby: *giggling*  
  
Cowgirl13: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Ashley: What it's cute.  
  
Cowgirl13: I know . . . but can you leave it in the Suite, I'm trying to film here  
  
Hally: Dude, its only the opening you haven't even started the story yet.  
  
Cowgirl13: Oh yea . . . Dude! SWEET, DUDE!!! Deuce!  
  
Spike: Ok, getting a little off the subject . . . Sweet, Dude!!!  
  
Cowgirl13: I give up *walking away*. Someone do the disclaimer and introduce the story *leaves*  
  
Ashley/Hally/Gabby: THIS STORY IS BROUGHT TO YOU IN PART BY GREGORY LONDOS LAMB *baaaaa* RESTAURANT . . .  
  
Phidipides: *from nowhere* WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S THE WRONG SHOW YOU IDIOTS!!!  
  
Cowgirl13: *returning* What the hell is going on? Do I need to get some professionals to get the f-ing disclaimer said right? I mean come on now . . . do it right . . .  
  
Ashley/Hally/Gabby: *monotone* Alex does not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Spike: that was boring . . .  
  
Hally: *shouting in Spike's ear* ALEX DOES NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP!!!  
  
Spike: O_O  
  
Cowgirl13: Ok well thanks, let's start this story already. Spike you ready?  
  
Spike: . . .  
  
Cowgirl13: Spike?  
  
Spike: . . .  
  
Gabby: *smacking him* SPIKE!!!  
  
Spike: WHAT???  
  
Cowgirl13: Spike?  
  
Spike: HUH? I CAN"T HEAR YOU!  
  
Cowgirl13: -_- Oh great, good one Hally.  
  
Hally: sorry  
  
Cowgirl13: *rolling eyes* Anyway, CHAPTER 11: Sweat Dreams  
  
Notes: -Thoughts are in (parenthesis) -In the dream what people say is surrounded '', for example: 'Hi,' Cowgirl said. -Stars [***] separate dreams or flashbacks. -That's it so enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- Sweet Dream -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-  
  
  
  
  
  
***Lana's dream/flashback***  
  
  
  
(:: a/n :: ok basically she's sleeping and she's dreaming about something that already happened to her . . . understand? Well whatever ::)  
  
  
  
He pulled off the necklace he wore and handed it to her. It wasn't just any necklace it had a locket that opened up to a small control panel for his ship. Giving it to her meant he was giving her his ship and small two- seater zip-craft. 'I will find you Lana, I will come for you, I promise' that's all he said before kissing her lips the bending over to kiss her stomach. He turned to the black car parked waiting for him. He stepped into the car and rolled down the window, 'I love you both always remember that. I'll see you soon. Take care you two,' he smiled and told the driver to go. The window rolled up and the car sped off down the street. She watched as it disappeared down a street off in the distance. All that was left was a young women one week pregnant, the father of her child leaving in a black car, on a side walk on the outskirts of Tharsis City. She let her hand rest on her stomach as a single tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek. She had to be strong though. Strong for the baby, Strong for the man she wasn't sure if she would ever see again but most of all strong for herself.  
  
  
  
She turned away and picked up her bag and walked to the alley where the zip- craft 'Star Dust' was parked. She tossed her bag into the two-seater and changed into her old cloths, attaching her laser sword onto her belt, and pulled her cloak on over. She wanted to go back to being a no body, like before she had met him . . . him . . . (him . . . my Mr. Pianoman. I wonder why he just didn't tell me his name. He was stubborn though. It's been ten minutes and I already miss him. What if he doesn't come back, what if I never see him again, what if . . . what if . . .). Questions popped in an out of her head, and she had the sudden urge to throw up. She jumped into the ship and took off to a bar she hadn't been to in awhile.  
  
  
  
It was a short trip about ten minutes until she pulled into a large ally way between two buildings parking, and shutting her new ship off. She jumped out and watched the hatch close. She looked at her reflection in the glass . . . she looked like a lost girl searching for something that was already gone . . . she shook her head and cleared her throat. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head creating the look of a man, she locked her ship and turned heading for the bar.  
  
  
  
The bar was smoky very dark inside and smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. She had to hold back from vomiting her insides out. She walked, receiving looks from drunkards, to a corner bar stool and took a seat. She sighed as the bartender walked up to her.  
  
  
  
'whadallit be, sir?' He asked sounding illiterate and dumb, thinking she was just another guy.  
  
  
  
'Whiskey Sour,' with her best deep male voice she ordered her favorite drink, 'wait, scratch that.' She put her hand on her stomach remembering her baby, 'I'll take an orange soda, on the rocks, and a can of black olives.'  
  
  
  
'Sure,' he turned to get the drink and the can. He set them before her and watched as she threw down some wulongs, more then enough to buy a round for the whole bar. She didn't care though, and sighed. The bartender noticed her depression and thought to ask about it, even though he really didn't care, he was just bored. 'Something wrong their buddy? You seem depressed.'  
  
  
  
'Yea, my women left me,' she ate a few olives and sighed looking at the glass of full of ice and the bottle standing next to it.  
  
  
  
'That sucks; I remember when mi women left me. Anyway I'll be over 'ere if ya needs anything.' He turned and walked to the other end of the bar to take another order.  
  
  
  
'Thanks,' she whispered knowing he wouldn't hear. She poured the drink into the glass and picked it up swishing it in circles. The sound of thunder roared from outside as motorcycles pulled up and parked out front. She didn't notice and took a sip taking a deep breath tossing some olives in her mouth, (ahhh it's nothing like the taste of orange soda and olives on a depressing day). She put her head on her elbows deep in thought. The doors to the bar swung open, she heard footsteps but didn't look up, not really caring.  
  
  
  
In walked three large muscles bound men wearing black leather vest with fringes and black leather chaps. Anyone could tell they were Harley men, only stopping to look for trouble. Lana just wasn't in the mood to move here head and give these guys her attention. Nor did she notice that they had noticed her not notice them and flash red with anger. They were the kind of guys that would strike fear into the eyes of people just for the hell of it. It really didn't thrill them; it was just amusing to see weak people cower at their feet. They took advantage of seeing her not notice them and they walked over to make her notice.  
  
  
  
'Hey you, you're in my seat,' the guy who seemed to be their little leader growled at the "man" sitting at the bar.  
  
  
  
"I didn't notice it had a name on it,' Lana hissed in her deep male voice. She didn't feel like getting into a fight so she moved one seat over to the right sliding her dinner with her.  
  
  
  
'That's my buddies seat, buddy,' He growled back at her.  
  
  
  
'Look, there are other places to sit. So don't mess with me I'm not in the mood.' She rolled her eyes, the ones they couldn't see and took another sip of her drink.  
  
  
  
'I don't care if your in the mood, buddy, get the hell out of our seats' he yelled and the whole bar got quiet and turned their attention to the scene playing out for them.  
  
  
  
'Back off ladies, I wouldn't mess with me tonight.' She growled becoming tired of their impatience.  
  
  
  
'Well I'm not you. And what are you going to do about it?' He stepped forward towering over her.  
  
  
  
'You'll regret it, that's for sure,' she hissed still not in the mood but ready to kick some butt.  
  
  
  
'Oh, yea?' He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up out of her seat. She got out her sword ignited it and swung around slicing his arm off before he could realize she had even moved.  
  
  
  
'I said leave me along,' she turned to the other guys who were drawing out their guns. But before they could even aim she had killed them both. The other guy, with his other arm, drew his gun and shot at her, but she was too fast and she attacked him driving him through the chest. He fell limply to the ground in a pool of his own blood. She turned back to the bar and ate the last few olives and downed her drink. She saw the bartender on the phone yelling, probably to the police, about what had just happened. She decided it was good to leave now, and threw some more wulongs for the mess on the bar and left running for her ship. She opened the locket and hit the unlock button and ignition. When she turned the corned right before her ship she heard it power up and the hatch opened for her. She jumped in and took off flying over the bar; she saw the flashing lights of the police cars parked outside the bar. She was now sure she would soon have a nice price on her head. She flew off to find another place to hide thinking of her Mr. Pianoman . . .  
  
  
  
'Mr. Pianoman,' she whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
*** End Dream/Flashback ***  
  
  
  
"Mr. Pianoman," she whispered in her sleep. She was lying on her side facing the dark wall practically hanging off the side of the bed. Wrapped in soft black sheets she pulled closer to her. She breathed softly and felt something touch her back. Thoughts poured into her head and she immediately knew it was him. She rolled over and cuddled next to a strong warm body. She was sure it was him; he was back and had found her. They would spend the rest of their days together. He felt so warm, so soft, and so real. She breathed in his scent, it didn't smell like him, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that he was there. She smiled in her sleep listening to his steady heart beat as his chest moved up and down.  
  
  
  
She heard the door slide open and she was instantly showered with light from the hall. She opened her eyes and sat up at the figure in the doorway, it was Faye.  
  
  
  
"Faye?"  
  
  
  
"Lana, what the hell . . ."  
  
  
  
"Faye you'll never believe who found me, look it's . . ."  
  
  
  
"Spike?!?!"  
  
  
  
"Spike?" Lana turned her head and looked at the fluffy-haired man who was waking up at the sound of his name. Spike opened his eyes and looked at Faye, she had so many emotions written across her face. Anger, sadness, jealousy, hurt, betrayal: but he couldn't figure out why.  
  
  
  
Tears burned Faye's eyes, (how could he) she thought, "I hate you Spike Spiegel!" She screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Spike stared unfoundedly at the space where Faye once stood. He look at Lana who was beginning to cry, and he put two and two together.  
  
  
  
"Shit, damn it Lana!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry. I'm so sorry," She sobbed as he dumped out of bed pulling on a pair of work out pants.  
  
  
  
"Stop saying your sorry," he yelled and ran out the room and after Faye. Lana jumped out and followed him down the hall, but she stood in the doorway and watched Spike.  
  
  
  
Spike rushed into the common room to find Faye sobbing on the couch and Jet sitting in front of her trying to comfort her. Jet wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and hugged her tight and she cried into his shoulder. She turned her head to his other shoulder and saw Spike stepping toward her she cried harder turned away. Jet looked over at him and growled letting her go, he stood to stop Spike from getting too close to her.  
  
  
  
"Faye?" He whispered softly as Jet stepped in between them.  
  
  
  
Jet pulled out his gun and aimed it at Spike's head, "I warned you. I said if you ever hurt her, I'd kill you myself. How could you, Spike?"  
  
  
  
Spike stepped back trying to find the word to say something before Jet put a bullet through his head and thought for him. He was scared, for the first time in his life he feared death, and the look in Jet's eyes did not look like he might be joking. He thought vigorously for something to say, anything that would help his current situation. But before he could say anything . . .  
  
  
  
"No! Stop!" Lana ran up next to Spike and Jet to try and explain what happened, but she didn't get the chance because Faye saw her and stood up angrily and pushed Jet out of the way and pointed her finger at Lana.  
  
  
  
"You . . . you bitch, what gives you the right to come aboard this ship and slepe with the father of my baby?"  
  
  
  
They all did a double take looking from Faye to Spike, "what?!?"  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant," Faye whispered putting her hand on her stomach and sitting back on the couch.  
  
  
  
Spike took a step forward, "I'm going to be a father?" He whisper and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted to the floor. Jet put his gun away and grabbed a fist full of Spike's shirt pulling him up and waking him across the head with his real hand.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Spike!" He yelled pushing Spike to the couch and hitting him again.  
  
  
  
Spike woke with a start and sat up looking at Faye, who still had tears sliding down her soft white cheeks. He turned to her smiling, "Faye? Whatever you think I did not sleep with Lana. Faye, I love you."  
  
  
  
"I saw you in bed with her, you were all over each other," she screamed more tears falling from her red, puffy eyes.  
  
  
  
"No, Faye," Lana said her own tears spilling out. "I was having a dream about my man, and I thought he was him, and I cuddled next to him so he wouldn't leave again. But I was wrong Faye, very wrong. It was Spike, not my guy."  
  
  
  
"Nothing happened?" She asked looking at both of them.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I promise," Lana said confidently whipping tears from her face.  
  
  
  
"Ok, but Spike, why were you sleeping there to begin with? You said you were going to sleep out her on the couch."  
  
  
  
"Oh, well after everyone went to sleep I stayed up watching TV, passing time thinking and drinking beer. It got pretty late, and I was pretty buzzed, and without thinking I just went to my bed like I normally would and went to sleep. I didn't even notice she was there. Will you forgive me? I'm really sorry."  
  
  
  
She smiled and gave him a big hug, "I forgive you." She let him go and turned to Lana, "hey Lana, I'm really sorry I called you a bitch."  
  
  
  
"Its ok . . . no harm done right?" She smiled as Faye smiled back nodding.  
  
  
  
"Well Lana, wanna go shopping?" Faye had the brightest eyes and the biggest smiled at even the word 'shop'.  
  
  
  
"Um ok . . . but I have a favor to ask of someone."  
  
  
  
They all looked at her, "yea?"  
  
  
  
"Well . . . my ship . . . well Mr. Pianoman's ship . . . he gave it to me . . . I'd like it back, some bounty hunters destroyed it and it lies in a ally behind the diner I sort of destroyed on Saturday. If someone could pick up for me, I'd like to fix it and be able to use it again."  
  
  
  
"Ok, while you ladies are out today, Spike and I will go pick it up. What does it look like?" Jet asked as he sat on the chair.  
  
  
  
"Well it looks somewhat similar to Spike's Swordfish, only its dark blue, a two-seater and there are rocket canons under both wings. There are also two rocket engines on the wings along with the engine behind the double cockpit."  
  
  
  
"Well ok then," Jet smiled, "we'll get that for you, and meanwhile you two have fun shopping and stuff. Here is a list of some things simple hardware things you can get at the hardware store."  
  
  
  
"Ok thank you, all, again," Lana smiled taking the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lana, I have some cloths you can wear today so you don't have to wear what you slept in." Faye smiled standing up walking for her room, "come on."  
  
  
  
Lana smiled, "Ok," she followed Faye to her room.  
  
  
  
Spike sat on the couch in another world intently thinking about Faye, and the fact that she was pregnant with his baby. It had only been about a day since he had been back on the Bebop, and already his life was changing dramatically. Not in a bad, no not at all. He was very happy with the new changes. A new shipmate, a new lover, and now he was going to be a father. Of all things, a father was the last, and with Faye. It was a dream come true. He hadn't noticed Faye had left the room, or Jet leave, or Lana for that matter. He did, however, hear someone come back in the room. The click of heels on the metal floor, the sound growing louder and louder then stopping and the shift of weight on the couch. Someone blew softly on the left side of his face. He opened his left eye and looked around until he saw Faye sitting next to her.  
  
  
  
He smiled and sat up wrapping his arms around her, "I'm going to be a father." He whispered softly hugging her close.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to . . . get really fat," she laughed hugging him back.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter, to me, you'll still be just as beautiful . . . I'll always love you." He leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
  
  
  
She broke the kiss and took a deep breath, "tomorrow I'm going to go to the doctors to have everything checked out. Do you want to come with me? I'm going to ask Lana if she wants to come, too."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he kissed her again as the sound of footsteps came into the room and stopped.  
  
  
  
Faye looked up at Lana and smiled. She was wearing a pair of shorts that Faye made into shorts from a pair of jeans, which used to be Spike's. He ripped them while chasing a bounty, so Faye took the liberty of making them into work out pants. On Lana they fell to just above her knees. She also wore a white tank top, and a pair of black thong sandals.  
  
  
  
"You look great, you ready to go?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
  
  
"Ok go get Ed, she's in the hanger, and tell her we're leaving soon. I'll be there in a second." Faye stood up and went to find Jet.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Lana went to the hanger to find Ed.  
  
  
  
Faye returned with two cred-cards and pocketed them. She walked over to Spike kissed him and whispered, "I love you, see ya later Cowboy!" Then she picked up her red over shirt and headed for the hanger.  
  
  
  
"Bye, love!" Spike said after her, she didn't turn, she only giggled her reply and wave back at him swinging into the rotating hallway. She went into the hanger and found Lana and Ed. Ed was did a flip landing on Jet's work table. Lana clapped and she stepped into and open area and did back flip landing on her feet the sliding down doing the splits. Ed jumped up and down clapping.  
  
  
  
Faye walked up to the girls, "Let's go shopping!!!"  
  
  
  
Congratulations, Space Cowgirls!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cowgirl13: Don't hate me; I had to end it somewhere.  
  
Spike: They won't hate you. They love you, I love you.  
  
Ashley/Hally/Gabby: Suck up  
  
Spike: not even  
  
Ashley: your so naïve Spike  
  
Spike: whatever  
  
Cowgirl13: -_- moving right along, next chapter is going to be mostly about Faye, Lana, and Ed shopping. And the offer still stands for anyone who thinks they know who Mr. Pianoman is. Please email me at . . .  
  
Gabby: Fawkes1333@owlcage.zzn.com  
  
Cowgirl13: Thanks!  
  
Spike: Ashley . . . I'm starving . . .  
  
Cowgirl13: You're always hungry  
  
Spike: You too!  
  
Cowgirl13: I'm surprised your not fat  
  
Spike: that goes same for you  
  
Cowgirl13: does not  
  
Spike: does too  
  
Cowgirl13: does not  
  
Spike: does too  
  
Cowgirl13: does not  
  
Spike: does too  
  
Cowgirl13: does not  
  
Spike: does too  
  
Cowgirl13: DOES NOT!!!  
  
Spike: DOES TOO!!!  
  
Ashley: Here we go again . . .  
  
Cowgirl13: Does not a million times!  
  
Spike: Does too a trillion time!  
  
Ashley: SHUT UP!!! *pulling a Carrie and pushes Spike into other room and closing the door*. You two are act like huge babies.  
  
Cowgirl13: Do not!  
  
Ashley: Do too!  
  
Cowgirl13: Do not!  
  
Ashley: Do too!  
  
Cowgirl13: Do not!  
  
Ashley: Do too!  
  
Cowgirl13: Do not!  
  
Ashley: Do too!  
  
Gabby/Hally: SHUT UP!!! *pushed them into separate rooms*  
  
Hally: Ok, I'm going to finish this, since everyone else is too immature to do it.  
  
Gabby: Your pretty immature yourself, you know.  
  
Hally: Am not!  
  
Gabby: Are too!  
  
Hally: Am not!  
  
Gabby: Are too!  
  
Hally: Am not!  
  
Gabby: Are too!  
  
Hally: Am not!  
  
Gabby: Are too!  
  
Hally: AM NOT!!!  
  
Gabby: ARE TOO!!!  
  
Lana: *Appearing from nowhere* OMG!!! I swear I have to do everything. Anyway, thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Please review because we love to hear from you. To make sure we're doing a good job and everything. So please review. ^_^ 


	12. 321Let's Shop!

Cowgirl13: Hey, guess what I'm back with the next chapter of my story. I bet your all excited. Now this whole chapter is mostly Lana, Faye, and Ed shopping. Well I want thank all my reviewers for . . . uh . . . reviewing. ^_^ So extra thanks to the following people: Mimiko (thanks for thinking the story is so great it makes you want to delete your attempts. But please don't I've read your story 'Happy Now', and it totally rocks, and I think you need to continue with it because its so beautiful, at least add some more Spike/Fayeness, because I haven't seen a lot of S/F fics out in a while. Well thanks again) Blookie-Blookie (Yo Homie A. You know I already love you and stuff, I just want to say thanks for helping me, you rock Bebop Bud.) Gabby-Wabby (I wuv you too, and always remember that. Mr. Butterfly says hello to you too.) ShadyBizzness (You're a fucking fuck basket. Can I be your Ette? Goat Bitch! I love you nieeeeeema!) Red Ninja ( Thanki ! ^_^) Haruka Tsukino (Deucette! Thanks for the review, you rock!) Me thats who ^_~ (Thank for the review. As for your guess as to who Mr. Pianoman is, I wont tell you whether its right or wrong. But just don't assume. Expect the unexpected, because it's not always the obvious answer.) DragonGirl (Many thanki! I can't tell you how many or what the sex of the babies are. But next chapter, after this, maybe just maybe I'll tell you how many, and maybe the sex. Well thanks.) And double thanks to anyone I accidentally left off, my apologies.  
  
Mr. Butterfly: You're rambling . . . again!  
  
Cowgirl13: Ok, Chapter 12:  
  
3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . LET'S SHOP!!!  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"OK Lana, let's get you some cloths,"  
  
Faye, Lana and Ed stood outside the doors of one of the largest malls on Mars. Faye, with the biggest smile on her face, took a step forward and opened the door for the other two. Ed ran ahead and immediately went to find the computer and electronics store. Lana walked in a said they started walking down the mall until they found the right store. Faye stopped and turned to a store called: Ally Cat Blues. It had an assortment of different styles for men and women, both formal and casual. After about an hour of Lana walking through the rack and tables of cloths, she finally picked out a few things and was now trying them on.  
  
"Hey Lana, find anything yet?" Faye was growing bored and impatient not finding any cloths that suited her in this store. But she was being polite since Lana seemed to like the styles they had.  
  
"Ok Faye," Lana came out of the dressing room, "what do ya think?" She wore a pair of dark blue boy's shorts that were baggy and cut off just bellow her knee. Her shirt was a white strap tank top that cut off just above her belly button with a built in bra for support. Over the tank she wore a loose black button down shirt with the collars standing up. Her hair was up in a loose bun and a black bandana was tied around her head. Faye instantly pictured Spike; she guessed if he were a girl he would dress like this.  
  
  
  
Faye laughed at the thought, "you look great. If I didn't know you I'd stay away, you look like you could kick anyone's ass."  
  
  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much," they laughed together. "Well I got the same things but in different colors," she showed the other colors to Faye, "black shorts, black and blue tanks, and then button downs in white and dark blue. Plus a dark blue and white bandana so I can mix and match different days."  
  
  
  
"Excellent, let's buy it and then get some shoes," Faye smiled helping Lana with her new cloths to the cashier. They bought the cloths and left the store walking a short distance to a shoe store called: 'Walking on the Clouds'. Faye immediately headed for women's heels and started looking for yet another pair of heels she didn't need. Lana walked slowly up and down the isles piled with different types of sneakers. She got to the end of one isle and looked at a brand of very 'old-school' shoes. She read the display, (wow . . . been around for over a hundred years . . . that's a long time . . .). She picked up one of the display shoes and looked at it, wondering if it would fit her; the shoe looked way too small.  
  
  
  
A saleswoman came from somewhere and stood next to Lana admiring the display of shoes. "Can I help you find something miss?" The clerk had a very annoying high pitched voice, which made Lana cringe when she heard it.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I want a pair of these shoes in black," Lana gave the shoe to the girl and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Good choice, these shoes are very popular with our teenage crowd. They have been around for over a hundred and fifty years. Well can I get your size?" The clerk was beaming with joy.  
  
  
  
"Size of what?" Lana looked at the clerk with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"What size shoe do you wear?" The clerk's high voice sounded irritated which made it even more annoying to listen to.  
  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Right, well I'll measure then," the clerk took out some measure thing, which, to Lana, looked like a ruler, only it had hundreds of gadgets and gizmos attached. She got the measurement and then disappeared in the back of the store somewhere. Lana stood and walked over to a rack of different types of socks. She picked out a pack of short black socks and returned to where the clerk was lacing her new shoes.  
  
  
  
"Sit down, try this," she handed Lana a shoe to try on.  
  
  
  
She slipped the shoe over her foot and tied up the laces. She put the other one on her other foot and did the same. Looking at her new outfit with her new shoes she had a sudden wave of emotion as a tear slide down her cheek. For the first time in her life she had a sense of a home and a family. If only her true love would return and find her, then she would be perfect. She sighed and watched through the mirror as Faye came toward her carrying a box of sandals.  
  
  
  
"Look at my new shoes Faye," Lana turned pointing at her shoes.  
  
Faye dropped the box she was holding and stared at the shoes and suddenly a part of her past was blown into her head and she remember a time when she got the same shoes.  
  
  
  
"Converse . . . " she whispered as the memory played in her head . . .  
  
  
  
***Faye's past flashback***  
  
  
  
"Faye dear, come here I want you to try on these shoes," Faye's mother yelled at the nine year old Faye looking at the display of different color shoe laces. Her daughters head turned when she called and her purple hair danced over her shoulders like the rain. The young girl instantly grinned at ran towards her mother.  
  
  
  
"Coming mama," she screamed in her young childish voice as she rounded the corner of the isle her mom was on. She ran up to her mom put her hands out ready to take the shoe to try on.  
  
  
  
"Now Faye these shoes a special, they're called Converse All-Star. The reason they're special is because they have been around for years. I had a pair when I was your age, so now you will have a pair. Now what color would you like?"  
  
  
  
"I like the purple ones mama," the young Faye grinned and watched her mom pull out another box with the right color and size for the young girl.  
  
  
  
"Here you go, Faye!" Her mom smiled handing her the box, she watched as her daughter sat on the bench and pulled on the new shoes.  
  
  
  
"Oh thank you Mama!"  
  
  
  
***End flashback***  
  
  
  
"Faye . . . Faye, Faye are you all right?" Lana asked waving a hand in front of Faye's face.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Yea, sorry I must have zoned out for a second." Faye shook her head and turned to the clerk, "can I get a pair, black size 7."  
  
  
  
"Ok," the clerk ran off to the back room again and soon returned with the other box handing it to Faye. Faye took the shoes and put the on sloppily tying the laces. She stood and walked to where Lana was standing at the mirror, they looked at each other then they both started laughing.  
  
  
  
"I love them!!!" The screamed together and they gave each other a hug and went to buy their new shoes and socks. The next store, because Faye decided she need new cloths, was more to her tasting. It was called: 'Passion Cove'. Faye had decided since now she had a love, and that she was pregnant with his child, that she would need a new style of cloths. The yellow get up just wasn't her taste anymore and she needed a change. She found a few different outfits, ones that weren't as revealing as her old cloths, but were still sexy, comfortable, and she could still move when fighting bounty heads. Which, she knew, in a few months she wouldn't be capable of doing for awhile. The first new outfit was a pair of tight blue Capri's with a white, sleeveless shirt that had a low V-neck and it cut off at her belly button. Her other outfit was black baggy shorts that that hung loose on her hips and stopped just above her knees. The shirt was a deep purple tank top; with a front slit starting just bellow her bust.  
  
  
  
Each outfit fit nicely with her new shoes, and made her look younger and sweeter. Faye couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She would just have to wait and see what Spike thought about her new cloths. She could picture his look, one that undressed her with his eyes. She smiled at the thought and then purchased the cloths and left the store wearing her first new get up. They went to find Ed who was in the Computer/Electronics store. From the outside Lana and Faye could see Ed, she had a crowd of people around her and she was sitting on the floor in front of a computer typing wildly with her goggles fastened to her eyes.  
  
  
  
When she was finished, Ed gathered the stuff she wanted to buy and made Faye come into the store and purchase her new parts for her. Ed got some new equipment which would make her computer run faster, and hold more memory; this would help with bounty heads. The more efficient her computer ran the more efficient Spike and Jet could be when chasing bounties.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent buying things, mostly for Lana and her new room. The next items on their list were weapons so they went to a weaponry store called: 'Guns-N-Roses'. The store consisted of two different stores in one. One side sold weapons, ammo, artillery, etc, and the other part sold flowers. Lana picked out 2 Glock .30s that came with under arm shoulder holsters. When she wore it both guns were hidden by her over button down shirt. She also had a thing with knives so she picked out and assortment of throwing knives that had small holster for different parts of her body. One could be strapped to her thigh, another could be tucked into her shirt between here breasts, and another could be attached to her belt.  
  
  
  
As the day rolled on Faye and Lana found they had a lot to talk about. Faye told Lana all about her past and the cryo sleep she was in. She told her about how she found her way to the Bebop and about how she almost instantly fell in love with Spike. She told her about their adventures together and how it almost all ended with Spike's battle with Vicious. She also explained that Spike had partial amnesia and couldn't remember the battle. After talking all day, and after buying all sorts of furniture for Lana's new room, Lana and Faye were becoming very close. Lana was like the sister Faye never had, and Faye was the sister Lana never had.  
  
  
  
They were having so much fun that time seemed to pass and neither of them really cared. As the sun began its final decent on the city, Faye, looking over all the stuff they had bought, thought it necessary to have a delivery service take all their new stuff to the Bebop. Walking through the outer part of the mall to where they were going to meet Ed and the delivery man, Lana and Faye ate ice cream cones and joked about their male roommates. They had all their stuff in the van and they were ready to go, but as they passed a motorcycle shop called: 'Tharsis Rotary Square', they couldn't help but stare and gawk at the shinny new bikes on the other side of the window.  
  
  
  
"Let's get one Faye," Lana said drooling over a bike that seemed to be calling to her though the window.  
  
  
  
"One? Let's get two, one for both of us," Faye laughed and walked into the store and immediately up to the counter where a big muscular man wearing a pink muscle shirt. She grinned inwardly thinking he could be an easy push over with the right amount of cleavage in his face.  
  
  
  
"Hi there . . ." she read his name tag," Sushi. My friend and I are interested in a couple of bikes. Can you show us the fastest ones you have?" She leaned her elbows on the counter accentuating the size of her cleavage even more. He mumbled a shaky 'ok' as he couldn't move his eyes away.  
  
  
  
Lana saw the man staring hungrily at Faye's chest and she decided that she wanted to get a bike and get out of there before it got too dark. She cleared her throat and the man immediately switched his gaze to her, he smiled, she rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Please follow me. We keep our best bikes in the back away from the general public so we don't get to many people here. Not that we don't like the business, we just want to keep our best bikes for our best customers. About a week ago we got in a few brand new Yamaha YZF-R1s . . ."  
  
  
  
(Right over Lana and Faye's head . . . Yamaha? What?)  
  
  
  
". . . and three days ago we got in, and this is a huge secret know one knows, so you're both the first . . . anyway we got in two brand spakin new Hayabusa 1300 GSX-Rs. . ."  
  
  
  
(Wait . . . what's a hi-ay-boo-sa?)  
  
  
  
". . .They are by far the fasted bikes in the galaxy, great for racing, a comfortable ride though. I would suggest those for you ladies, the price isn't bad for the quality of bike. . ."  
  
  
  
(Um . . . Ok!)  
  
  
  
. . . "They also came in cool colors . . ."  
  
  
  
(COLORS!!! OOHHH PRETTY!!!)  
  
  
  
". . . if that was a dilemma for you. We don't receive a lot of women around here, mostly guys. Who, for the most part, prefer a simple black or silver. My personal bike is a deep blood red with a chrome frame, and chrome spokes. I also added a turbo booster which gives it a fast acceleration time. . ."  
  
  
  
(What is he rambling about now?)  
  
  
  
As he talked he walked them to the back of the store where he took out a set of keys and began unlocking the door. He continued . . ."I added other modifications like turbo charge, lighter cams, lightened crankshaft with a very aggressive profile, stage 4 clutch, cut valve springs, carbon fiber chassis and exhaust, carbon fiber fairings and an upgraded ECU."  
  
  
  
(Is he STILL gloating about his bike? UGH!)  
  
  
  
Finally after 10 minutes of standing at the door to the back, and the man just jabbering on and on, Lana grew irritated with him, and loudly cleared her throat stopping his speech.  
  
  
  
"Can you please show us the bikes now?"  
  
  
  
"Oh . . . uh sure," he opened the door and clicked on the lights to show off a small warehouse with rows of shinny bikes. He led them down the rows of bikes to a section where a few bike were standing alone. "Here we are!" He showed them the differences between the Yamaha and the Hayabusa, how each back ran, and worked. He taught them how to ride and tricks to learn along with riding tips and how to treat and care for a bike. Both girls stood dumfounded with starry eyes at the shinny bikes, they both pictured themselves riding down an opened highway their hair blowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
After choosing their bikes, Lana took a deep blue and silver Hayabusa 1300 GSX-R and Faye picking a dark purple and black Yamaha YZF-R1. They rolled their new bikes to the garage door where they would be leaving as soon as they bought them. Returning to the storefront, Sushi went behind the counter to finalize everything.  
  
  
  
The girls walked around the store admiring the different accessories that could go with the bikes. Both picked out two helmets for their bikes for the driver and passenger. They also go riding gloves, goggles and comm. units to communicate between bikes and on other connected lines, which would come in handy when on a hunt. They also decided to get riding jackets and pants that would fit nicely over their cloths, and would match with their bikes.  
  
  
  
With their new bikes, new suits and helmets, they paid, receiving a nice large discount, all Faye had to do was give him a free show, and went to the garage door to get on their new bikes. It took a moment to get use to riding; it wasn't too hard to balance. Sushi allowed them to circle the garage a few times to get use to it more. When they felt ready he opened the garage, and with a wave Lana and Faye accelerated down the street to meet up with Ed and the delivery van.  
  
  
  
As they pulled up they saw Ed gazed switch to them and she watched as they pulled off their helmets. She was very excited to see them and she jumped down from on top of the van to meet them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ed I got you something good!"  
  
  
  
"Something good? Something good for Edward?" The girl stared at Faye as she pulled out a riding suit and a helmet out of the saddle bag. Ed looked at it confused, "what is it Faye-Faye?"  
  
  
  
"Ed, this is a riding suit for when you come riding with either Lana or myself. But you have to remember that you can only wear this suit when your riding and not around the ship. OK?" The young girl nodded vigorously, "Ok, Ed, put it on and see how it looks."  
  
  
  
Ed pulled on the pants and the jacket and put the helmet on with her own goggles. "COOL!!!" she screamed as she looked at her reflection in the window of the van.  
  
  
  
Lana walked over to the driver side to wake up the driver, "Hey we're ready to go home. Follow us, and try to keep up with our motor cycles. Oh and thanks for waiting for us to finish."  
  
  
  
"No problem, Miss!" He started his vehicle and watched as Lana returned to her bike and made sure everything was settled. The saddle bags were secured tightly. Ed threw he computer parts into an empty bad and she closed and fastened the clip and hopped on the back of Faye's bike.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Faye said to Lana and Ed over the comm..  
  
  
  
"Edward is ready!"  
  
  
  
"I'm ready!" Lana said confidently.  
  
  
  
"OK then . . . Let's Jam!!!" Faye yelled over the comm.  
  
  
  
With that Lana accelerated and shot down the street followed closely by Faye and Ed. The delivery van took off after them, the driver trying hard to follow along with the two speedy motorcycles. The trip back to the Bebop wouldn't take long and was spent for the most part in silence, except for the occasional 'wow', 'cool', 'whoa!'  
  
  
  
(It really did turn out to be a good day. Lana's a great person and I can't wait to get even closer to her. I'll finally have someone around my age and a female to talk to. It will be great) Faye thought with a simple smile and she turned a corner after Lane, Ed holding on to dear life.  
  
  
  
Born to be Wild, Cowgirls!!!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. I'm REALLY SORRY this took so long to write. I've been very busy with school and stuff. So please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me. Oh the next chapter is called: 'The Day the Delivery Man Came' So look for with within the next couple of weeks. Again I'm really sorry for delays. Please REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank You reviewers for you support: Sushigirl07, Wertzy, Mr. Pink133, Jessica!!! Kkjade, and Dark Syren!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks again, you guys rock!!!  
  
  
  
Oh and an extra thanks to Hasen who helped me write! Oh and an big thanks to my Homies!!!. 


	13. The Day the Delivery Man Came

The Day the Delivery Man Came  
  
  
  
"Lana, do you know where you're going?" Faye asked over the motorcycles comm. system as she pulled alongside Lana as they stopped at a red light.  
  
  
  
"Yea," Lana accelerated as the light turned green again." I remembered this morning what dock we're on and I remember what streets we walked along. I have an amazing memory like that and . . ."  
  
  
  
"LANA, LOOK OUT!!!" Faye yelled as a trucked pulled out in front of Lana.  
  
  
  
Lana swerved hard to the right and narrowly missed being smashed into the side of the truck. Faye easily went around it and continued on as she watched Lana struggle to get the bike under control.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Faye asked looking over to her comrade as they pulled up to another red light.  
  
  
  
"Yea, just fine, thanks. whew!" Lana said trying to sound calm but her heart was racing out of her chest, she was a afraid she was going to have a heart attack. To calm herself she decided to turn on the radio on and play an upbeat song to get her mind off things. She hit the button and went to a few different stations before she was pleased with the intro to a song she remembered hearing on the radio the day her Mr. Pianoman left for the first time. She sighed at the memory and turned it up.  
  
  
  
"Hey I know that song . . ." Faye said and they started singing together . . .  
  
  
  
"YOU AND I ARE BETTING ON WORD, YOU AND I ARE WONDERING WORLDS, APART FROM EACHOTHER JOINED AT THE HEART,  
  
YOU AND I ESCAPING THE EARTH, TASTING TEARS FOR ALL THAT ITS WORTH, APART FROM EACHOTHER JOINED BY A THOUGHT"  
  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE ME?" Ed sang out  
  
Lana and Faye continued . . .  
  
"STILL SITTING PRETTY WITH A PISTOL IN HAND, LIVING TO LOVE YOU WILL YOU BE MY MAN?"  
  
Faye . . .  
  
"IF I BEG, IF I PLEAD, WOULD YOU PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SATISFY ME?"  
  
Both . . .  
  
"ANYTHING GOES IN THIS COSMIC DARE ANYTHING GOES SO TAKE CARE"  
  
Lana . . .  
  
"DID YOU FEEL MY HEARTBEAT TO YOUR LIES LISTEN CLOSE SWEET LOVE OF MINE"  
  
  
  
A short break in the song, as they pulled off the main highway and onto a small street that would take them down to the docks, and then to their home: The Bebop. Lana checked her mirror to make sure the delivery truck was still following them, and they continued singing . . .  
  
  
  
"YOU AND I ARE TRAVELLING TIME, YOU AND I ARE A MOON ROCKETS CLIMB, IN TUNE WITH FOREVER, NEVER SAY NEVER WE'RE TOLD  
  
"YOU AND I ARE FLOATING IN SPACE, YOU AND I ARE WAITING TO MAKE, THE MOST OF A MOMENT ALIVE IN THIS SILENCE SO GREAT!"  
  
Ed . . .  
  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE ME?"  
  
Lana and Faye . . .  
  
"STILL SITTING PRETTY WITH A PISTOL IN HAND, LIVING TO LOVE YOU WILL YOU BE MY MAN?"  
  
Faye . . .  
  
"IF I BEG, IF I PLEAD, WOULD YOU PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SATISFY ME?"  
  
Both . . .  
  
"ANYTHING GOES IN THIS COSMIC DARE ANYTHING GOES SO TAKE CARE"  
  
Lana . . .  
  
"DID YOU FEEL MY HEARTBEAT TO YOUR SIGHS, MON AMOUR SWEET LOVE OF MINE"  
  
Both . . .  
  
"ANYTHING GOES IN THIS COSMIC DARE ANYTHING GOES SO TAKE CARE"  
  
Faye . . .  
  
"DID YOU FEEL MY HEARTBEAT TO YOUR SIGHS, MON AMOUR SWEET LOVE OF MINE"  
  
  
  
As the song ended instrumentally they rounded their last corner and in front of them was their home in all its glory. From its dented shell and faded brown color, to its long runway deck to the upper deck in the back. It never mattered how the outside looked to the Crew. It was always the inside, and its occupants that made this . . . ship . . . a home to these refugees.  
  
  
  
Lana revved up the engine of her motorcycle filling the air with a roaring thunder and accelerated to a pile of stacked lumber on the dock. Using it as a ramp she flew off the dock and onto the deck of the Bebop.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Jet toss me a wrench, would ya?" Spike yelled from his lying position on the creeper underneath Lana's ship the 'Star Dust', where he worked putting fixing it back together. They found it just where Lana had said it was, that had quite an interesting time getting it back to the bebop, but once home they started repairing it.  
  
  
  
"Sure," Jet slide the tool across the cool metal ground to where Spike was working.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jet?" Spike slide out so he could look up at Jet, who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. Spike smirked, "I'm gonna be a father!"  
  
  
  
Jet frowned. Though he was happy for his best friend, but it was the fact that he wouldn't stop making the clichéd statement every five minutes since he had first found out earlier that morning. Jet rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I know, and if you say it again I'm gonna make sure your never able to reproduce again." He then laughed when he saw the look on Spike's face.  
  
  
  
"Well fine, take yourself out of the running for Godfather why don't you." They both shared a laugh and went back to work. Silence then filed the hanger as they continued to work on Lana's ship. Jet was working on the rear thrusters, while Spike just couldn't get Faye off his mind long enough to concentrate on his work. He finally had her, no longer having to fantasize and daydream about making love to her. No. She was his and the feeling he had in his stomach when she was in site, it was purely unexplainable. He just knew that he never had this feeling before for anyone. It sort of felt like his stomach was doing flip flops inside him and he would get Goosebumps all over his body.  
  
  
  
It wasn't just her body that made his knees tremble. No. It was her eyes that truly made him weak. When he looked in them he would think that they were doors, or passageways to worlds he would pray to one day be apart of. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her eyes. Their brilliant green sparkle when the light hit them just right. His daydreaming caused his greasy hands to loose their grip on the wrench and it fell down on his head.  
  
  
  
He yelped and rolled out from under the ship rubbing his head and spreading greasy all over his hair and forehead. "Hey Jet, do you think the girls have been gone too long?"  
  
  
  
Jet looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of him. "You're gonna jinx it now. It's very quiet without them around, but now that you've mentioned it, they'll be rolling around anytime now."  
  
  
  
Just then the roar of thunder from what seemed like a group of motorcycles filled the hanger and the not-so-silent air. They both looked out just in time to see a motorcycle and its rider jump of a ramp and onto the Bebop. The rider sped toward the hanger then slide to a stop and turned back to watch as another motorcycle, this one with two riders, taking a safe route ride down the wooden bridge that connected the Bebop to the dock. The second rider rode up and slide to a stop next to the other rider.  
  
  
  
Both riders leaned to the left and kicked down the kickstands of their bikes. The second bike had two riders and the passenger of that bike jumped off the bike and pulled of their helmet. Ed smiled at Spike and Jet and put the helmet in one of the side bags.  
  
  
  
"Hi Jet-person and Spike-person!" Ed said with a smile and then turned to where the delivery man had parked on the dock. She ran over to the truck to get her new computer things, so she could show Jet how much better her Tomato would be. The first rider pulled off her helmet and flaming red curly hair showered down on her shoulders. She set the helmet on the bike and she stared at her ship with big longing eyes.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much, you don't understand what this means to me." She walked over to it and touched the wing with her hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lana, how do you start the engine?" Jet asked wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
  
  
"Manually . . . or how I start it?" She smirked.  
  
  
  
"How do you start it?" Spike raised his eyebrow and took the rag from Jet and cleaned of his hands.  
  
  
  
"Like this," She turned her back on them and without them noticing she pulled of her pendant necklace and put it in her jacket pocket. She held onto inside her pocket and she raised her free hand and snapped her fingers. At the same time she hit the start button on the pendants control panel and the engine roared to life. She looked at Spike who had a look that read: how-the-fuck-did-you-do-that? She then look at Jet who was scratching the back of his head.  
  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "how'd you do that?"  
  
  
  
"I'm amazing!" She said and turned and ran off to go help Ed with the stuff.  
  
  
  
"Right," Spike stood up and walked over to where the other rider was getting off her bike, she pulled off her helmet and deep purple hair rained down over her face. She saw Spike and smiled laughing at the grease on his forehead. He walks up to her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
  
  
"What's up . . . sweet cakes?" He smiled and kissed her again, "we're gonna be parents."  
  
  
  
"I know . . . and I'm gonna get really fat." They laughed  
  
  
  
"Like our new rides?"  
  
  
  
"No!" Jet said leaning against the wing of the Star Dust. He had his arms crossed and wore an expression that just blurted out: great-now-there's- something-more-we-have-to-take-care-of!  
  
  
  
"What? Why, Jet?" Faye asked putting her hands on her hips and leaning to one side.  
  
  
  
"Because it's something more to worry about and fix and fuel," Jet said in his stern fatherly tone. "Its just more work, and your really lucky we have money right now."  
  
  
  
"Oh Jet, lighten up," Faye shook her head. "You're just jealous, but if you're really nice maybe I'll give you a ride sometime."  
  
  
  
"Yea right, I'm not jealous. Those things are dangerous and I don't want to pay for a hospital bill or a funeral"  
  
  
  
"Yes dad," she rolled her eyes and turned to go help unload the stuff which was starting to pile up on the deck on the Bebop.  
  
  
  
"What the hell did they buy? I bet the spent every penny on that card . . ."  
  
  
  
"Cards, Jet," Spike said lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Cards . . . plural, I counted the cards after they left. Faye took two cards shopping with her." Spike took another puff and blew out a long sting of smoke which floated up and mixed with the air and dissipated  
  
  
  
"That stupid wench!" Jet grunted and picked up and tool and went back to working  
  
  
  
Spike shrugged and continued watching the girls. This would truly turn out to be an interesting situation, with their new roommate. Faye would be happier because she had someone to talk to her age. They would, and probably already are, become best friends and they'd talk about boring girl stuff. Spike showed no interests or excitement about Lana and Faye's new friendship. He still had Jet, Jet was his best friend. They talked about guy stuff. Spike couldn't think the last time he and Spike had a long conversation about anything. He sighed and watched as the girls ran back and forth between the delivery van and the pile of stuff on the ship.  
  
  
  
This would truly turn out to be an interesting situation, and to top it all off . . .  
  
  
  
THEY WERE BOTH PREGNANT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone out there, it's me Cowgirl3!!! Sorry if it seemed this took forever to be posted I've had a crazy past few weeks. But I wanted to get this out so I can move on to the next part of my story.  
  
Next chapter will be set about 2 or 3 weeks after this. Both Faye and Lana are pregnant but they can still go on bounties, and this new "job" that Jet's old friends Bob is gonna give them. It'll probably be a two part story. But your going to meet the mysterious Mr. Pianoman. Some have tried to guess, but everyone has guessed wrong. So if anyone can guess who it is before I post the next chapter, I'll give you something good. Oh and just to let you know, its NOT Vicious, like so many have thought. But good try. Vicious is dead. He will not be coming into my story to try and kill Spike. Nope I have other antagonists. So don't worry.  
  
  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers for chapter 12:  
  
-CHARLIE- Thank you! Yes Spike should live on. I think Spike and Faye could have been together, if there wasn't the whole Julia thing. But then there wouldn't have been a background story. It would have just been bounty hunter doing random things. Not that that wouldn't have been cool. It would just be whatever. I'd still love it though. Thanks again!!! ^_^  
  
-BLOOKIE- eek, shhhhhh, you'll give it away. Anyway: Yay for motorcycles. Thanks for letting me use your idea.^_^  
  
-HALLY- I hope you liked it. Because I love your story, very very much. Don't worry I'm continuing soon.^_^  
  
-GABBY- Yes you need to find an easier way of saying my name. I LOVE YOU TOO!!! So what did you think of this one? YaY! OLO! ^_^  
  
-Krystal- Domo arigatogozaimasu (that correct?) eto . nanda? V ^_^  
  
-AJ- Thank you, and I am and will. ^_^  
  
-RYSENKARI- I didn't know Gabby and Blookie talk about me all the time. I'm really flattered. Thanks for the comment about my story. ^_^  
  
-MR. PINK133- Thank you soooo much for all your wonderful comments about my story and my writing. That makes me feel so wonderful inside that people appreciate my hard work. Thanks again. Hey look, here you are again. ^_^ (hey maybe I'll actually put you in my story, like as a bounty or something.) ^_^  
  
  
  
ATTENTION ANYONE: for the next couple of chapter I'm gonna need names of people like yourselves. So if you want to be apart of my story please email me at: FAWKES1333@OWLCAGE.ZZN.COM I just need names as people for the mafia type thing. So if you wanna me and mafia man or women please either email me or review my story with the name you want. No more the five people, maybe more depending on how many names I get. In either your review or email write something like:  
  
Name: Cowgirl  
  
Then I'll put it in and you can read and say: WOW!!! That's me their talking about. Ok, well PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And please leave your name. Thank for reading. I love you all!!!  
  
By the way the song their singing in the beginning is from the Cowboy Bebop movie: 'Knocking on Heaven's Door'. It's called 'Cosmic Dare'; download it because it's a great song and its one of my favorites. Oh by the way this was the first time I've ever written a song into a story so if you liked how I did it, I'm also planning another song in a story probably sung by Faye. Please review.  
  
I noticed that I'm very close to 100 reviews. So who ever is reviewer 100 will automatically be put into my story and will have a few speaking lines. ^_^ So review and maybe you'll be the lucky one!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trademark: ^_^ 


	14. Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accep...

A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update, hay! Anyway, this is the beginning of probably a 3-parter. So be prepared. Um I put 13 of my reviewers in my story, so thank you to everyone who participated. This chapter is a song fic. The song is called: "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", as preformed by Isreal Kamakawiwo Ole'. It's a REALLY sad song (I don't own it). Its very beautiful, and I suggest everyone to download it. It kinda fits with the first part of this chapter. I'm not a very good song fic writer, so don't yell at me. Just read and tell me what you think. Anyway, the lyrics are between these ~ . . . ~ (little squiggly lines). Oh, and the reason I chose this song, not only because its beautiful, but also because the play I was in ("Love Letters" by, A.R. Gurney) ending on Saturday (1-24- 03), and this song was the ending. The ending is very sad. So I wanted to use it. ^_^  
  
Ch. 14: Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accept It  
  
  
  
~Somewhere over the rainbow~  
  
~Way up high~  
  
~And the dreams that you dreamed of~  
  
~Once in a lullaby ~  
  
~Somewhere over the rainbow~  
  
~Blue birds fly~  
  
~And the dreams that you dreamed of~  
  
~Dreams really do come true ~  
  
  
  
"If it's a boy I want his name to be Oliver."  
  
  
  
"Why Oliver?"  
  
  
  
"'Cause my grandfather's name was Oliver."  
  
  
  
~Someday I'll wish upon a star~  
  
~Wake up where the clouds are far behind me~  
  
  
  
"Well, what about your father?"  
  
  
  
"His name was Spike also."  
  
  
  
~Where trouble melts like lemon drops~  
  
~High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh~  
  
  
  
"So if it's a boy, why don't we name it Spike jr.?"  
  
  
  
~And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I?~  
  
  
  
Spike frowned. It was nine in the morning and they had been up lying in his bed for an hour discussing and debating names for their baby. Faye was lying on her back with her arms bent behind her head as a pillow. Spike was on his side leaning on his arm, while his other light stroked Faye's stomach where the baby was growing.  
  
  
  
"Spike jr. is a dumb name. I'm Spike jr. and I don't want to be Spike sr."  
  
  
  
~Well I see trees of green and~  
  
~Red roses too~  
  
~I'll watch them bloom for me and you~  
  
~And I think to myself~  
  
~What a wonderful world~  
  
  
  
Faye tsked, "fine, what about if it's a girl?"  
  
  
  
"Faye."  
  
  
  
~Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white~  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
~And the brightness of day~  
  
  
  
"Faye."  
  
  
  
~I like the dark and I think to myself  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
~What a wonderful world~  
  
  
  
"Faye."  
  
  
  
"Stop saying my name. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"If it's a girl we'll name her Faye."  
  
  
  
"No! Girls aren't names after their mothers. They're named after their grandmothers."  
  
  
  
"Ok, what's your grandmother's name?"  
  
  
  
"The hell if I know."  
  
  
  
~The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky~  
  
~Are also on the faces of people passing by~  
  
  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere," he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
~I see friends shaking hands~  
  
~Saying, "How do you do?"~  
  
  
  
"Look, Spike, it has only been two weeks, we have another 8 and a half months till the baby is due. So we have some time to think it through. Ok?" She rolled onto her side and ran one hand through his hair. She kissed the top of his head and looked into his eyes waiting for his response.  
  
  
  
~They're really saying, I . . . I love you~  
  
  
  
He sighed and kissed her on the lips, "I know." He smiled, "I love you, Faye."  
  
  
  
~I hear babies cry and I watch them grow~  
  
  
  
"I love you too," she leaned down to rest her head against his chest. She entangled her fingers with his and started humming a song. He looked down at the top of her head and smoothed his hand through her hair.  
  
  
  
~They'll learn much more~  
  
~Than we'll know~  
  
  
  
He cleared his throat, "um . . . Faye?"  
  
  
  
~And I think to myself~  
  
~What a wonderful world~  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, "hmmm?"  
  
  
  
"Faye, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
~Someday I'll wish upon a star~  
  
~Wake up where the clouds are far behind me~  
  
  
  
"Wow, Spike," she smiled and laughed. "You really know how to choose the most romantic setting to ask me such an important question."  
  
  
  
"Don't make fun I'm being serious. I mean we're having a kid together . . . shouldn't we make it official. I mean we can make it a small thing, just the six of us. We can go to a small chapel. You don't even have to wear a dress, and it wont cost us too much if we keep is small. Do you want to wait till after the baby is born . . ."  
  
  
  
~Where trouble melts like lemon drops~  
  
~High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me~  
  
  
  
"Spike . . ."  
  
  
  
". . . It's just that I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. . ."  
  
  
  
"Spike stop . . ." she grew annoyed with him as he continued his feet.  
  
  
  
". . . and Jet's my best friend, he can be my Best man. And you and Lana are really close, she can be you maid of honor. We'll keep it really small . . . unless you want something larger. Then I'm sure we can get more people to come . . ."  
  
  
  
~Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high~  
  
~And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I~  
  
((A/N:: Isn't that a great song? *tear*))  
  
  
  
To shut him up she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. His eyes were large with shock. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but soon he was returning the kiss with just as much passion. She climbed up to where she was straddling him and continued kissing him all over his face . . .  
  
  
  
"BREAKFAST!!! SPIKE, FAYE GET YOU BUTTS OUT OF BED BEFORE YOUR BREAKFAST GETS COLD!!!" Lana yelled from down the corridor.  
  
  
  
Spike, being scared from Lana yelling, shot up ion bed and accidentally threw Faye onto the floor against the bedroom door. She hit with a thunk and a loud "OW!!" Spike realized his mistake and slide down in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Oh baby I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her softly.  
  
  
  
"YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" Lana was right outside the door and probably fuming.  
  
  
  
"Ignore her, she'll go away," he whispered in her ear and wrapped her in a warm hug. They leaned heavily on the door and sat there hugging. He kissed her forehead and breathed in her sweet intoxicating scent.  
  
  
  
Outside, Lana was growing very angry; she reached up and hit the open button on the door. The door slide open and Spike and Faye lost balance and fell down on Lana's feet.  
  
  
  
"Argh! Don't you two have something better to do then ALWAYS hang all over each other make out in your room?"  
  
  
  
Spike looked up at Lana, "well I suppose we could make out in your room when you're sleeping or in the kitchen when you're cooking."  
  
  
  
"Or maybe on the couch when you're watching TV. Or even in the start Dust when you're trying to fly," Faye laughed standing up.  
  
  
  
"You two are so immature, I swear. Now get your butts into the kitchen and get your breakfast, before it gets cold."  
  
  
  
"What did you make?" Faye grabbed her robe and pulled it on, she left the room and headed for the kitchen for a plate of pancakes.  
  
  
  
"I made pancakes!" Lana said proudly. "In other news, would you like the morning update?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Spike got up and grabbed a pair of workout pants.  
  
  
  
"Ok, well, there are no good bounties. So Jet and Ed went off to talk to his friend Bob, or something. He left about two hours ago . . ."  
  
  
  
"Two hours ago? What time is it now?"  
  
  
  
Lana looked at the clock in Spike's room, "its 9:00 am."  
  
  
  
"Nine O'clock? What time do you crazy people get up?"  
  
  
  
"I woke at 6:30, and Jet was already up with Ed looking for bounties."  
  
  
  
He picked up a plain white shirt and pulled it over his head, "Jeez you people are crazy. Anyway, thanks Lana."  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"I donno . . . for everything I guess."  
  
  
  
"Ok," she looked him straight in the eyes and smiled, "Spikeford!"  
  
  
  
He Gasped, "How did you know that?"  
  
  
  
"I found your birth certificated," she giggled.  
  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
"In the shoebox under your bed"  
  
  
  
"Why were you looking under my bed?"  
  
  
  
"I was getting your laundry and the box was open on your bed. Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
  
  
"How did you know that I kept it under my bed?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't, but I do now."  
  
  
  
"Oh man, please don't tell anyone what my real name is."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Butterfly, I wont say a word."  
  
  
  
"Jeez, just call me Spike, please!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, come on I'm sure your pancakes are cold. But I'll warm them up if they are." She turned grinning from ear to ear and headed for the kitchen. He followed with a defeated look on his face.  
  
  
  
In the common room, Faye had already eaten a plate full of pancakes. She was on her second when Spike and Lana walked into the room. Faye smiled at Lana and when she saw Spike she raised her eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Why the long face, Cowboy?"  
  
  
  
"I'm just a cowboy without a horse," he sat next to her and took the plate from her and started eating the pancakes.  
  
  
  
"Hey I was eating that! I have to eat too, since I'm eating for two." She glared at him and crossed her arms. He took a fork full and stuffed it in his mouth chewing satisfied by the pancakes.  
  
  
  
"Don't fret I'll get you a new plate with nice warm pancakes." Lana walked off to the kitchen to the get the food.  
  
  
  
Faye turned at stuck her tongue out at him. He just stuck another fork full of pancakes in his mouth and chew. Lana returned and handed the plate to Faye. She smiled and sat on the chair. Faye started wolfing down the pancakes and then a thought came to her and she stopped eating and looked down at her stomach.  
  
  
  
She looked up at Spike, "Spike, do I look fat to you?"  
  
  
  
Spike looked at her, "your ego is looking larger."  
  
  
  
"Very funny," she said sarcastically and leaned over to hit him over the head. He laughed and ducked from her swing. As they laughed, the door to the hanger opened, Jet and Ed walked in. They got quiet and looked up at them. Jet stood for a moment watching them eat. Spike looked at Faye, then at Lana, then at Ed who had run to get her computer, then back at Jet and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"So I got us a nice job. I went out to see my old friend Bob, to see if there were any bounties that haven't been released yet. He said there weren't but that he had some deal going down between two syndicates at some night club and he needed some people to be there undercover. So I told him we'd be able to help him out. So he got us each a job and an identity. The job is this Friday."  
  
  
  
"Well . . . what's the catch?" Spike looked on intrigued, "How much money are we talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Well from each syndicate is a nice group of bounty heads with a nice price on their head. They will be attending this lovely function and we'll be there to crash the party and catch them and we'll get our money." Jet laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
"All added up?" Faye asked sitting up.  
  
  
  
"About a hundred and ten million woolongs," Jet smiled and looked at each of their faces. "So I assume you want to do it then?"  
  
  
  
"YES!" They yelled together.  
  
  
  
"Good. Here's a paper for each of you explaining what you'll be doing that night." He handed them all a sheet of paper. "And here's a list of the bounty names and their individual amount." He handed them another paper.  
  
  
  
Faye read her job paper very carefully, "A lounge singer? Jet there must be a mistake I can't sing."  
  
  
  
"Yea Jet, she sings off key," Spike laughed.  
  
  
  
Faye turned and glared at Spike, "NO ONE ASKED YOUR OPINION!"  
  
  
  
"Spike shut up! Faye I've heard you sing, you have a beautiful voice. That's why I picked you for that job, cuz I know you can sing."  
  
  
  
"You really think so, Jet?  
  
  
  
"Yes I really think so, no, I know so."  
  
  
  
"Oh Jet!" She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and looked back at the list of bounties, "Hmmm . . ." he then began reading the names out loud. "Starting with the Irish Mafia, I didn't know there was one. Led by Mike O'Malley, with Phoenix, Wertz, Verdi, Jasmine, and Mr. Pink. I guess these are their aliases. Next up we have the Japanese Mafia, led by Haruka Tsukino, with Nessacus, Lunar, Sushi, Mari, Setriochi, and Mimiko."  
  
  
  
"Long list fourteen names. Worth the money though," Lana switched her view to her job page, "a date? With Spike?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Faye asked looking up.  
  
  
  
"Not a real date . . . ok listen, the job is at a night club. I'll be behind the bar acting as bartender. Faye will be the lounge singer. And Spike and Lana are the couple dancing on the dance floor."  
  
  
  
"Uh . . . Jet . . . I can't dance," Spike scratched the back of his head looking at Jet.  
  
  
  
"Oh . . . well" Jet closed his eyes scratching his temple with his natural index finger, deep in though.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Spikefo-Spike, I'll help you learn." Lana smirked.  
  
  
  
Spike's eyes went huge when he heard Lana and he was glaring at her. His past was a bit shady and he could only remember bits and pieces of it. But the one thing that stood out the best was the story of his real name. Why did his parents have to have been so weird when choosing his name . . . mainly his mother. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "Where do we start?"  
  
  
  
"The club is located in the heart of the wealthiest cities on mars . . . Mezzanotte." Jet stated proudly.  
  
  
  
"The Italian Mars. That's where I met Me. Pianoman," Lana smiles sadly.  
  
  
  
"A good ole friend of mine used to spend a lot of his time in that city. Wonder whatever happened to him. He used to hang around this night club there. Speaking of which, what's the name of the club?"  
  
  
  
"Ummm," Jet looked at the paper, "it's called 'Il Giardino.'"  
  
  
  
"Wow, it's the same place, how ironic."  
  
  
  
"That's a coincidence, Mr. Pianoman played at that same club." Lana sighed remembering the past.  
  
  
  
"Strange," Jet agreed, "anyway, lets get things ready. Faye and Lana you'll need to each get nice evening gowns that can conceal your guns. Spike you'll need a new suit or a tux, as long as you look nice. Nothing to flashy, that goes for all of you." He said this mainly to Faye and Lana.  
  
  
  
"What's Ed doing?" Lana asked leaning back in the chair.  
  
  
  
"Ed will be positioned on the roof with her computer. She'll be in control of all the power in the building. From the lights to the security cameras. We'll all be on constant communication and she'll let us know where people go. We'll arrive a few hours ahead so we can know the building inside and out. I want everyone to know the entrances and exits, and every inch of the building. We have till Friday, four days to prepare. We don't have room for mistakes, so remember what's ok the line."  
  
  
  
"Our money?" Lana asked?  
  
  
  
"No . . . our offspring," Jet frowned, "I didn't want to have to put either of you in danger, but we just don't have the man power. So please be safe."  
  
  
  
Roger, captain," Faye smirked.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious Faye."  
  
  
  
"So am I," she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
"Right . . . lets just get ready." 


	15. All in A Day’s Work Part 1

AN: Hey it's me! And no, I'm not dead, though many of you thought this story might be. But fear not here is chapter 15. I want to make a quick thanks to my chapter 14 reviewers: NessacusGirl, Sushigirl07, Wertzy, Lunar5, Mimiko, Dark Universe, Gabby (again), Lady Spiegel, Jenny, G, Bec126, Natsu-Aoki, Jenny27, ¤_§elena_¤, FFStoryteller, Auren Hannan (sorry I couldn't put ya in the Mafia. But bartenders and cool), Carly, and Kendra (the Waitress) Leuhr. *whew* Well here's the next chapter . . .  
  
^_^  
  
Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future  
  
Chapter 15: All in A Day's Work Part 1  
  
***  
  
Jet stood on the balcony of a beautiful hotel suite eight floors up. The Bebop crew was here in Mezzanotte, the Italian Mars, on a mission. He looked out over the city; they had a gorgeous view of the city and the harbor from the top of a hill in the city. Across the street from the hotel was the night club 'Il Giardino' where their mission was going to happen that very evening.  
  
Inside the hotel Spike was taking a shower, while Jet was waiting for the girls to get back from wherever they had gone out to that afternoon. All he knew was that they left early with their motorcycles had hadn't returned yet. Walking back into the room, Jet took a bottle of vodka from the fridge and proceeded to make himself a martini. Sipping his martini he went back out to the balcony and looked out at the harbor. He could see the Bebop docked by itself against a pier. Jet wasn't much a man for luxury; he would rather be back on the Bebop then in this hotel suite.  
  
The suite was made of a large entryway hall with two doors on either side of the hall. The hall was elegantly decorated with mirrors, a chandelier, a glass side tables with bouquets of flowers in crystal vases. The second doors on both sides led to the two bedrooms. One was the master bedroom with a king size bed and a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower. It had a grand balcony with two lush patio chairs and a small table facing out. Across the hall was a smaller bedroom with two queen beds and a small bathroom. The other two doors led to a kitchen and a closet. The Kitchen had a round table with Four chairs. There was a stove, a refrigerator, a coffee machine and a microwave.  
  
Down the street from the hotel the sound of motorcycles could be heard. The roaring of the engines as the riders flew down a street. Jet looked off down the street and saw the two motorcycles and knew they were Faye's and Lana's. He turned and went back inside the hotel.  
  
"Spike, get your butt out of the showers. The girl's are back, and they'll want to use it," Jet pounding his fist on the door to the bathroom. "C'mon Spike lets got!"  
  
"Yea, I hear ya," Spike's muffled reply came through the door and the water shut off. "I'll be out in a second, keep your pants on!"  
  
A few moments later the bathroom door opened and Spike walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was sopping wet and he was dripping all over the floor, but didn't seem to take any notice to it, or even care.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I was trying to take all the hot water, so I could piss Faye off"  
  
"Spike, why do you insist on trying to piss her off? Besides, it's a hotel; they don't run out of water."  
  
He shrugged and stretched his arms and his neck making gross little cracking noises that made Jet flinch slightly. After cracking his neck, Spike yawned and shook his head. Droplets of water from his hair went everywhere and especially all over Jet.  
  
Jet growled wiping his face, "was that really necessary, Spike?"  
  
"Of course it was, I have to get the water out of my hair." Spike went over to the vanity and leaned down to look in the mirror. "Hmmm, I did a good job shaving, Faye will be proud." He smiled and picked up a hair band and flipped his head back and put it up in a high ponytail.  
  
Jet laughed, "Spike-San the samurai, you look ridiculous."  
  
"You say that every time I put my hair up like this. It was funny the first time, but now it's just annoying."  
  
"I think it's funny, so that's all that matters."  
  
"Yea, whatever," Spike walked out onto the balcony to look out over the city. "Where are the girls? Didn't you say they were here?"  
  
Before Jet could respond and hand reached up and grabbed the bottom of the balcony Spike was standing on. Then another up grabbed on and they both lifted up their owner who jumped onto the balcony smiling at Spike.  
  
"Hey Spike!" Lana said walking into the hotel. The second she was in the front door bust open and Faye ran in then the bathroom door opens and Ed runs out. "I Won!!!"  
  
"Fat chance, Lana, I won!" Faye said closing the door behind her and walking more into the room.  
  
"No no NO, Ed won Ed won!" Ed jumped up and down waving her arms around like a monkey.  
  
"If I may interject," Jet said a bit confused, but willing to play their game if it shut them up. "I do believe Lana won whatever you three were doing."  
  
"You would," Faye sighed and walked over to Spike. "I like that look on you Spike. Oh and you shaved." She glided her hand over the surface of his chin. "Oh so smooth," she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the chin.  
  
He smirked and tilted his chin down and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cradled her wrapping his arms around her lower back pulling her closer to him.  
  
Jet cleared his throat, but they didn't stop. He had his hand clasped over Ed's eyes, which wasn't an easy job, for she was squirming to get free so she could watch. Lana cracked a smile shifting her weight onto her other foot. She was used to seeing them this way. It had gotten old a long time ago.  
  
"There's no stopping them now, Jet, we might as well leave the room for awhile and let them . . . ya know?"  
  
"There is no way I'm letting this go on," Jet growled and walked up to them and pushed his way between them. "Now look, we've got a job to do, so there'll be none of that."  
  
"Fine," they said looking down as if teenagers caught by their parents.  
  
"Good," Jet said, completely pleased with himself. "Now when you girls were out did you happen to get your dresses?"  
  
"Of course we did," Lana told him. "We left them down with a bellboy to get pressed. The ride back . . . uh . . . wasn't too great for them."  
  
"What about my suit?" Spike said cocking an eyebrow looking intently at Jet.  
  
"Spike, for the last and final time: you ARE NOT wearing your blue suit." Jet groaned, tired of hearing this topic, "I got you something I'm sure you'll like. OK?"  
  
Spiked whimpered, "Fine, I guess . . . it'll just have to work. Though, it's definitely not my style."  
  
"What IS your style? You wear the same blue suit everyday." Faye said curtly.  
  
"Exactly my point," Spike said with a smirk, "anything but my suit is Not my style."  
  
"You're pathetic, Spike," Faye said before heading for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Hey Faye, wait for a second," Jet said quickly. "I want to tell you guys what's going on tonight." He got all there attention as they stared at him seemingly impassive. "Good now, listen, everything starts at 8 tonight. You all know your parts so I'm not worried about that. Faye and I will leave early to go get ready, then Spike and Lana you will be picked up by a limo at exactly 7:45, then you'll be driven around the city for a bit then you'll arrive at the club. You have reservations under Mr. Spiegel at 8:30. Remember, you two are married, yes I know; so try to act the part."  
  
Faye snorted and crossed her arms; not that she was jealous or anything. She just didn't remember her kindergarten days when they taught you how to share. Spike acted as if there was nothing wrong with the situation; it was a mission after all; and it is Spike . . . what do you expect? Lana tried to hide the fact that she was very uncomfortable; she'd only been with them for, what, a week and a half. Ed didn't take much notice to the situation, she knew every detail of the mission backwards and forewords; so a little game of internet chess wasn't going to hurt them. Besides all Ed had to do for the mission was sit in the hotel room and watch the security cameras on SIX computers the ISSP lent them. She controlled all the security cameras in the club; so if anything unusual took place, she'd be sure to contact them through their hidden mics.  
  
"Anyway," Jet continued taking little notice to the tension in the room. "Ed knows what to do, so I'm definitely not worried about her. Basically, the ISSP are running the show, unfortunately they can't turn in bounty heads themselves; and that's where we come in, we help them out a little and we can keep the money. They all get awarded metals and huge bonuses on their paychecks for the take down of two major mobs. So in the end, everyone's happy."  
  
"Are you done, Jet? I'm tired," Spike yawned and sat on the bed. "I'm taking a nap," he laid back on the bed crossing his arms behind his head and put his right leg over his left.  
  
"Yes, I'm done, Spike," Jet sighed. "Thank you for being oh so patient. You may sleep now. And one last thing, I want you all ready at seven." With that Jet turned and left; heading out the door.  
  
Lana looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read two o'clock, "We've got plenty of time. Hey Ed, there's a game room downstairs . . . wanna go?"  
  
Ed looked up from the screen; she lifted her goggles from her eyes and smiled, "Ed would like that very much La-La." She jumped up from the floor and zoomed out the door and down the hall.  
  
"See ya later," Lana yelled over her shoulder chasing after Ed, closing the door behind her.  
  
Spike opened his good eye and looked at the closed door, then over to Faye who was standing all weight on one foot her arms crossed. She was smirking at him.  
  
"Alone at last," he sat up and she glided over into his open arms . . .  
  
*  
  
"Hurry up, let's go," Jet stood in the entry hall in front of a mirror in their hotel room. He wore black dress pants, shiny black dress shoes, a white dress shirt with a burgundy vest over and a black tie. He looked grudgingly at the clock in the hall and growled, twenty minutes after seven. "We're already late, you know!"  
  
"Coming," Lana shouted from the bedroom. She came out still pulling on her black strap heel sandals her black purse hanging by a strap around her arm. She was wearing a dark red dress with a tight top with thin straps and a flowing skirt starting at her hips ending just below her knee. She stopped in front of the mirror by the door to check her make up. Dark shades of red above her eye and deep red lipstick. Her hair was curled and back held up by a decorative clip. She turned to Jet after approving her appearance. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Jet gawked, "Wow, Lana, you clean up well."  
  
She raised an eyebrow annoyed and hit him with her purse, "Shut up, Jet"  
  
He laughed, "Spike, Faye, let's go."  
  
Spike came out of the master bedroom, one hand in his suit pocket. He looked like a flash from the past, the WAY past. His suit was a model from the 1920s something they call a zoot suit. It was black with silver pinstripes, and long jacket tails. His dress shirt was a dark black and his tie was black with red designs. His shoes were black and white two tones. On his head a black fedora with a white strip around in and a red feather sticking out on one side, sat tilted on his head.  
  
He smirked at the expression on Jet's face, "You picket it out for me."  
  
"Yea, well I wasn't sure how well you would pull it off. That's the best I ever seen you look, Spike."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"Yes, dummy," Jet grumbled, "Where's Faye?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "I don't know, doing girl stuff in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm right here, lunkhead," Faye said bluntly.  
  
Spike turned around to see Faye leaning against the doorframe to their room. She wore a gorgeous shimmering black gown. It had a deep V-neck down her chest ending just where her cleavage peaked. The straps of the dress were hung elegantly on the edges of her shoulders and the dress dropped loosely down to the floor. The back of the dress also had a V and fell down to her lower back. It flowed past that and to a short train on the floor. She had on black high heels and her hair was held up with a clip and little wisp of hair fell around her face. She had a deep green eye shadow that brought out her eyes, and silver dangling earrings with black gems.  
  
Spike's eyes were the size of dinner plates and he stared at her, "I . . . um . . . you . . . uh . . . wow."  
  
She cracked a smile, "Thanks Spike, for your lovely rendition of my appearance. It's really sweet of you to be so thoughtful."  
  
Jet whistle, "You look good, Faye. Now if we're all ready let's get going. Hey Ed?"  
  
"Yes, Jet-Person?" She came zooming into the room from the bedroom arms flailing about her body. "How can Ed help you?"  
  
"Are you all ready, Ed?"  
  
"Ed couldn't be more ready. Now you persons-persons should be going now. Spike-Person and La-La, your limo is downstairs. Jet-Person and Faye-Faye, you need to be at the club to get ready. Ed hopes Jet knows how to tend a bar. Ed also hopes Faye remembers her song. It sounds very good, Ed heard you singing it in the shower." The hacker smiled baring her teeth.  
  
"I think I'll remember . . ." Faye trailed off and sang her song in her head. "Of course I'll remember, Ed! I'll sing it for you."  
  
"YaY! Faye-Faye's gonna sing sing her song song for Ed-Ed!!!" Ed danced around the hallway, "Have fun fun persons-persons."  
  
*  
  
Spike and Lana headed off in the limo after saying their goodbyes, knowing that they would see Faye and Jet in forty five minutes when they arrived at the club. Jet and Faye head across the street to the club, where they were greeted upon arrival by Jet's old friend Bob, who would be working behind the scene's upstairs during the operation. After a short greeting they left Bob and headed inside and walked over to the Bar. Jet got acquainted with the three other bartenders, two women and a man, wearing the same outfit as Jet.  
  
The man greeted him as he approached, "You must be Black, Jet Black. Boss told us about you. This is my sister Auren Hannan," he pointed to a woman to his left and then to the other woman, "This is our friend Hawna Phelps. I'm Rick Hanna, head bartender here at 'Il Giardino.' I do hope you have bartending skills."  
  
"This should be fun," Jet muttered to Faye, she sniggered.  
  
"See after the party, Jet," she smiled and started to leave.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed, Faye," He said making her stop and turn around. "By the way, I had yours and Lana's bike's put in the Ally behind the club, your suits are in the side bags, so if you need to go after someone then go. But please be safe, remember about the . . ."  
  
"The baby, thanks Jet, I'll be safe," she walked over and gave him a quick reassuring hug and then turned and went over to talk to the members of the ISSP's New-Age Jazz band.  
  
Jet turned backed to the kids working at the bar, "I know enough to get by for a night. I can make a decent martini, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Good," Auren stated before going back to putting new bottles on the shelves.  
  
"Just get familiar with the bar," Hawna smiled at him. "Get to know your areas of work before you start the job, I always say."  
  
"Good motto," Jet explored the bar, like she told him and learned where all the alcohol was and the system they use here.  
  
Meanwhile, Faye had gone over to a group of men and women by the stage, they were the members of the band. It consisted of drums, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, three saxophones, two cellos, two trumpets, bongos, and a piano. It wasn't your traditional Jazz band, but they were good and they had the medals and trophies to show it.  
  
Faye conversed with them and told them about her song, she even sang it for them, a cappella. They were impressed and told her that they would have fun playing it. They also told her that the piano player was always late to the show, and wouldn't show up for at least another twenty minutes. She shrugged and asked where the dressing rooms were. One of the saxophone players, a woman, stood and led her backstage.  
  
"The dressing rooms are for workers and the band only," said the woman with a smile as then walked down a dimly lit hall. "But because of the . . . special circumstances of this evening the Boss gave the band and your group dressing rooms."  
  
"That was nice of him," Faye said walking into one of the rooms.  
  
"It seems you got ready before you got here," the girl smiled. "I'm Melissa by the way, and you are?" Melissa turned to Faye, she looked no older the 21 with light blue eyes and dark auburn hair. She was slightly shorted then Faye, but had a strong built for a women.  
  
"I'm Faye," She smiled and the younger women, "nice to meet you. Its good to know that the police force isn't entirely ran by men."  
  
"Yea, there are very few women," she laughed. "We hold our own against the men."  
  
"I know how that goes," Faye laughed thinking of the men on the Bebop. "Well thanks for taking me here, Melissa."  
  
"No problem, Faye," she left the room and headed back down the hall.  
  
Faye sat at the Vanity and checked her make up. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror and started sing to herself and she fixed her hair.  
  
"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither wildly as they slip away across the universe. Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind, possessing and caressing me." She hummed the chorus pinning a piece of hair in with the clip. "Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, they call me on and on across the universe, thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe." She hummed on not aware of the man standing in the doorway listening to her.  
  
"That's a very beautiful song, you know," said the man.  
  
Faye gasped dropping comb she was holding to the floor, she turned and looked at the man. He was handsome, short dark hair, and wearing a nice tailored suit. In one arm he held a coat and in the other he held a briefcase.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you. I'm the piano player, my name's Shin. You must be the singer tonight. Or are you part of the undercover job?"  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow, "I'm both, and I'm Faye."  
  
"Faye?" He looked at her, "have I met you before?"  
  
"I don't think so," he smiled, "I don't get around much anymore. Have to live low key, you know. Ever since the downfall of the Red-"  
  
"SHIN!!!" A voice interrupted from down the hall, "where have you been? I've been looking everywhere." Melissa came into the room. "The place just opened we got to get onstage and perform."  
  
"Well, it seems, I'm needed, Miss Faye." Shin smiled and took her and kissed it gently. "I'll see you on the stage." He winked and walked out.  
  
Faye blushed wildly and smiled and he left the room. Melissa walked in and sat next to Faye. "Shin's quite the Don Juan, but he's taken. I don't know who she is though. But she's everything to him. I do hope he finds her one day."  
  
"She's missing?" Faye asked.  
  
"No, they got separated somehow, I'm not really sure how," she shrugged. "Well gotta go." Melissa ran out and down the hall. A few minutes later, Faye heard the band start playing an upbeat tune and she smiled. She looked back at her reflection as the ring on her finger lit up. She turned on her mic.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, the speaker in her necklace picked up her voice.  
  
"Faye, it's Jet," Jet said through static. "The gangs just came in there are sitting to the left of the stage opposite the bar. Ok?"  
  
"Roger," she said confidently, "Are Spike and Lana here yet?"  
  
"Yes, they are sitting somewhere in the middle near the front of the dance floor."  
  
Faye heard someone coming down the hall, "I gotta go Jet, someone's coming." She turned of the mic and went back to fixing herself as someone stumbled into the room. Faye turned to look at a young girl, she long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, and bright brown eyes. She was carrying a duffle bag and a purse.  
  
"Hi," she said out of breath. She threw the bags on the table and hurriedly fixed her makeup and changed into a black knee-length skirt and a white button down blouse. She put a burgundy vest and tied on a lap apron. "I'm Kendra, I work here as a waitress." She dug through her purse and pulled out a small handgun and tucked it into a pocket in her vest. "Can't be too safe, ya know?"  
  
"Oh I know that," Faye laughed patting her inner thigh where her own glock was strapped in."  
  
"Well, see ya," Kendra ran stumbled back out and ran down the hall. Faye shrugged and she heard and loud OOF from outside the door.  
  
"Kendra! You are LATE," Shouted a deep voiced man with a thick Italian accent.  
  
"I'm sorry boss, but I missed my bus and and and and and, I had to run and and and I almost go hit by a taxi and and and-"  
  
"Stop making up excuses and get into the kitchen and start serving."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kendra ran off to the kitchen. The man walked into where Faye was.  
  
"Are you Miss Faye Valentine?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me," Faye said with a hint of cool in her voice. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Giovanni; I'm the owner of this club. It's a pleasure to meet you. I just wanted to tell you that after this song, you're up."  
  
"Thank you, sir," She smiled and stood up after being completely satisfied with her looks. She walked into the hallway and followed him to the area behind the curtain. Her ring lit up and she turned it on quickly.  
  
"I love you, Faye," she heard Spike whisper.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered back to him and she heard a click of his mic turning off.  
  
The song came to a cheerful end and couples dancing on the dance floor turned to clap. The guitarist walked up to the microphone, "We're going to slow it down and bit and bring on a special guest to sing for us. Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce: Faye Valentine."  
  
Faye took a breath and before she could take a step her ring lit up again and Jet came on and quickly whispered to her, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Knock 'em dead, Faye."  
  
She smiled to herself as she walked out on the stage as the audience was erupting in applause. She stepped up to the microphone and adjusted it for herself and sat on the stool there for her. She took a breath, "Good evening everyone, I'm Faye, and I'm going to sing a very old song entitled 'Angel' by Jimi Hendrix. If you know of him, then that good, otherwise I'm going to sing it so it doesn't matter. But I'd like to dedicate this to my special someone."  
  
*  
  
In the audience, Spike and Lana sat at a small round table facing the stage; they had just sat down after dancing to the last song. They now waited for Faye to make her grand entrance on the stage and sing her song. Spike whispered an "I love you" over the mic to Faye. And they watched her walk out onto the stage and take a seat in front of the mic. Faye made a short speech and dedicated her song to her "special someone". Lana lightly elbowed Spike with a smile.  
  
"I think she means you, Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Ya think?" He joked, and picked up his drink made special by Jet. Spike looked over at the gang of guys and noticed then all craning their necks to get a good look at Faye. He grumbled sitting back in his chair and looked over at Faye on the stage. She was talking to the band.  
  
She turned back to the microphone and the band started playing the intro to the song. She took the mic in both her hands and closed her eyes as she prepared to begin . . .  
  
"Angel came down from heaven yesterday  
  
She stayed with me just long enough to rescue he  
  
And she told me a story yesterday,  
  
about the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea  
  
And then she spread her wings high over me  
  
She said she's gonna come back tomorrow  
  
And I said 'fly on my sweet angel,  
  
fly on through the sky,  
  
fly on my sweet angel,  
  
tomorrow I'm gonna be by your side'  
  
Sure enough this morning came unto me  
  
Silver wings silhouetted against the child's sunrise  
  
And my angel she said unto  
  
'today is the day for you to rise,  
  
take my hand, you're gonna be my man,  
  
you're gonna rise'  
  
And she took high over yonder  
  
And I said 'fly on my sweet angel,  
  
fly on through the sky,  
  
fly on my sweet angel,  
  
forever I will be by your side'"  
  
The band played on and she sat back smiling, she looked out over the audience, though she couldn't see because of the bright lights in her eyes. Couples were on the dance floor dancing to the song as it came to an end. Faye could see Spike and Lana, and she smiled at them. The audience once again erupted in a round of applause and Faye bowed deeply.  
  
Then all of a sudden a scream pierced through the applause and a shot was fire from a gun hitting above the stage causing a light to explode sending shards over the stage. Faye was pushed to the floor by one of the band members and she landed under the piano and she slide into Shin.  
  
"Are you ok?" He shouted over the screams of people.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," she turned on her mic, "Spike? Jet? What going on?"  
  
"Spike?" Shin asked. Faye didn't hear him though; she was trying to get in contact with her comrades.  
  
"Faye, are you hurt?" yelled Jet over the mic, "A waitress tripped over one of the gang members and spilled a drink all over him."  
  
"Shit, it's begun already," Faye said to herself. She looked over and saw the members of the band taking cover as a gun fight erupted between them and the gang members. She looked over the dance floor, very close to the piano Spike and Lana were barricaded behind a turned over table. "SPIKE! LANA! Over here!"  
  
Shin looked over at Spike and Lana, "Oh my god, Spike! Lana!" Shin put on his fedora and pulled out his own gun. "It was wonderful playing with you, Faye; I know I'll see you soon." With that he took off somewhere and disappeared in the dust rising from the damage of the stage.  
  
Faye crawled over to Spike and Lana, "Spike, We can't let any of them die."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Spike yelled, "this isn't going as planned, someone's gonna get hurt. We need to stop them."  
  
"There goes the bounty," Faye groaned, "Oh well, let's kick some syndicate butt."  
  
***  
  
Well I do hope you liked that chapter. I sure did. The song I used is from Jimi Hendrix. Fiona did a live cover of it, so I suggest downloading it so you can hear exactly how the song would sound. Now the song Faye's singing in the dressing room is called: 'Across the Universe', download that song its really really pretty.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, through my rambling I forgot to tell you all to please review. I worked really hard on this chapter to get it out especially for all my reviewers. I love you all. Thanks for reading.  
  
^_^ 


	16. All in a Day’s Work Part 2

AN: Hey guys! So this isn't as long as some of the other chapters. But I guarantee it's JUST as good. In fact I really like this chapter. Lots of action and other stuff. ^_^  
  
I really hope you all like it. I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. So that made me sad. But I do hope you'll all review for me. I worked hard. Special thanks to:  
  
FFStoryteller: Yea, it makes sense. Thanks for the the thanks for the thanks. ^_^  
  
NessacusGirl: I love you too Gabby-Wabby. Andy is a better Samurai. But I just thought that would be cute for Spike to put his hair up like that. And of course Ed won . . . ^_^  
  
Blue Vixen: I'm glad you really love my story. I don't know if this was quick, but I tried. Hope you like. ^_^  
  
Silent Song Chibi SilentSong: No I'm not dead. *huggles back* I missed you all too. I love you too. ^_^  
  
Kendra Luehr: Wow, an extra long review, you spoil me. I really hope you like this. You're in it a lot. Yea, people who flame suck. They never have balls big enough to not review anon. Lame asses. Anyway, I have an artistic license to do whatever I want, so Deal With It. And don't keep reading. Gah! Hope you like. Much love! ^_^  
  
Anyway, here's the next part of: Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future. Please review.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
All in a Day's Work Part 2  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to the 'Il Giardino' I'm Kendra I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?" The waitress stood in front of a large group of men and some women. She was serving the table with the two gangs, and she had no idea who they were.  
  
"Hey sweetcakes," Said one of the men with a hungry look on his face. "You wanna get a round of whiskeys for my . . . 'friends' and I?"  
  
"Um . . . sure," she took a breath, "let's see there are fourteen of you. Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
"Thanks baby," said the man reaching up to glide his hand down the back of her thigh. "You hurry up now, ok?" He looked up and her and pierced his lips together making the kiss motion.  
  
Kendra swallowed the lump in her throat, "Y-yes sir," she chocked out turning on her heal and wondering off to the bar and to the only bartender not making a drink; Jet. "Excuse me, I need fourteen whiskeys for that table over there." She motioned at the table she was serving.  
  
"I see," Jet mumbled under his breath, "14 whiskeys coming up, give me about 5 minutes." He started placing the glasses on the bar. Finalize  
  
Kendra smile, "Ok, I'll be back." She then walked off to take another order.  
  
Jet placed the fourteen glasses in two rows in front of him, he took a bottle of Jack Daniels and old Earth whiskey hard to come by nowadays. He opened the bottled and filled each glass half full, giving them about two shots each. When he finished the bottle was empty and he put it under the bar with other empty bottles. He put the fourteen glasses on a tray and set them aside for when the girl came back.  
  
At that time, Jet heard Faye's name being announced by the guitar player. Jet pushed a button on his watch and said quietly into the mic to Faye: "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Knock 'em dead, Faye." He then shut it off and watched her walk on stage. Soon after the band started playing the music and Faye began singing her song. He watched her and smiled to himself. He knew she could sing.  
  
"Hey, I'm back," Kendra was standing in front of Jet, but he wasn't paying attention. "Hey! Hello in there, I need my drinks." She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Startled Jet looked down at the girl, "I'm sorry?"  
  
"I need my drinks," she said slightly irritated.  
  
"Oh, here you are," he passed the tray to her and she took in with a little bit of difficulty. "Are you ok? Do you want some help?"  
  
"No! I'm fine, thanks," She turned and wandered off to the table.  
  
Jet turned and looked at Faye, she had finished the song but the band was still playing. He smiled again where he saw her smile towards the audience. The song ended and he with the audience broke out into applause for Faye, who bowed deeply.  
  
*  
  
Kendra took the tray to the table and they all reached for a glass, "wait hold on let me pass them to you." Through all the confusing of hands grabbing at drinks and Kendra trying to pass them to the hands, and the hand reaching up the back of her skirt, she accidentally spilt one of the drinks all over the owner of the hand on her ass. She looked horrified at him as he pulled back his hand and looked down at his obviously expensive suit with the spilt alcohol on it as the glass fell and shattered on the floor. In the background the audience was applauding to the song that had just ended.  
  
The man looked up at her, "why you little," he lunged at her and grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on to his lap, ". . . bitch!"  
  
She screamed out and scrambled to pull out her gun she tried to turn it on him but he held her hands away and caused her to fire at the stage hitting a light. Screams from other patrons filled the club and they stood and ran out of the club to safety. Many couples around the large gang didn't move and they all stood tipping their tables over pulling out guns trained on the gang. All the members immediately did the same and soon a gun fight was taking place between the gang and the members of the undercover ISSP.  
  
Kendra was thrown to the floor and landed a few feet away as the gun battle was erupting over her head. She crawled to safety behind a turned up table. She hid there and looked to her left then to her right where she saw the woman who was singing on the stage with to other people. She made eye contact with her and waved.  
  
"Kendra!" Faye called, "Are you alright?"  
  
"As good as I can be," Kendra yelled back. "You sing beautifully, by the way."  
  
"Thanks," Faye smiled and had to duck quickly as a shot ripped through the top of their table sending shards of wood all over them.  
  
"You ok?" Kendra yelled over to them. The three people looked over at her nodding. "Who are your friends Faye?"  
  
"Spike and Lana," she motioned to them pulling out her gun from its holster.  
  
"We gotta get back," Spike yelled over the pops of bullets.  
  
"Spike, Faye, Lana," Jet yelled over the mic. "Are you all Alive?"  
  
"Yup," Lana said sarcastically, "We're having a tea party, care to join, Jet?"  
  
"Funny. Now look the gang members are starting to take off. I can see them making breaks for the doors, we have to stop them and catch who ever we can."  
  
"That's cue Faye," Lana said, "Let's make a break for the back door."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Spike said quickly firing a shot of the table.  
  
"You don't have a bike, Spike, hey that rhymed," Lana laughed at her own joked.  
  
"I don't care I'm coming anyway; I'll just ride on the back of Faye's bike."  
  
"Whatever, we gotta go," Faye popped her head up and fired a few shots, "Now!"  
  
They made a break for the stage and ran through the back stage door. They ran to the back exit and out into the alley. They saw the bikes parked in the alley. Faye and Lana ran over to their bikes and got out their suits and quickly changed stuffing their dresses into the side bags. Faye got on her bike, putting on her helmet and adjusted some things on it and then started it up with a roar. She handed the second helmet to Spike and told him to get. Spike got on the back of her bike and held onto her around her waist. Faye turned to Lana.  
  
"Don't get your self killed," she yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
"Same to you," Lana yelled back.  
  
Faye took off down the alley and disappeared around a corner. Lana zipped up her jacked and started up her engine, the roar masked the noise around her. She couldn't hear the steps coming up behind her as the cool barrel of a gun was pressed against her temple and an arm grabbed her around her wait. She froze and opened her mouth to scream when the man cocked the gun.  
  
"Shhhhhh," said the man as he pulled her off her bike.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to shiver slightly. He pulled away from her putting the gun down. She turned to look at him and her eyes went huge and she gasped . . .  
  
*  
  
Faye whipped around the corner onto the street and came around the front of the club where the club's guests were running away from the club. They saw four of the gang member's jump into a shiny black car. Faye took off after them as another car took of with the first car. Faye steered through traffic after them as both cars full of goons realized they were being followed. Spike took out his gun and aimed at the car closest to them. He fired and hit the ground.  
  
"Spike, give me the gun and take the handles." Faye took the gun from him and he leaned around her taking the bike handles. She aimed at the tire and fired blowing off the tire. The car swerved uncontrollably and drove into a tree. Faye took the handles back and slowed down and pulled up next to the car. "Spike, get off and arrest them. I'm going after the other car."  
  
"Be careful, Faye," He got off and held his gun at the car as the goons stumbled to get out.  
  
Faye took off to catch up with the other car.  
  
*  
  
"Ed, what's going on?" Jet yelled over the mic. He was barricaded behind the bar with his gun ready. He looked to his side and noticed his coworkers were gone. They must have taken off when the gunfire began. Jet grabbed a glass and threw it up onto the bar a few yards away. Then he popped up and took fire and hit one of the goons in the shoulder. He shot another goon in the knee and he had to duck down as they took aim back at him. "Ed can you here me?"  
  
"Yes Jet-Person, Ed can hear you fine." Ed was sitting on the bed of the master bedroom typing furiously on her Tomato. Surrounding her were the six screens, each showing a different view of the gun battle. "Faye-Faye and Spike-Person took off on Faye's bike after two cars. Ed doesn't know status of La-La. She hasn't checked in and she's not answering her communicator. Ed's worried about her."  
  
"Don't worry Ed; she can take care of herself." Jet crawled down the bar to the opening so he could peer around. The band had taken cover behind tables trying to take cover and fire at the same time. He took a breath then darted up to look around. He saw that out of the fourteen members of the two gangs, seven had taken off. There were at least three dead on the floor across the room. Two were down injured and two were still fighting. This had to end now. He looked back over at the ISSP officers and saw one from the band take a hit in the chest and go down for good.  
  
"Shit!" Jet said to himself. He had another Idea, he took a deep breath and stood and ran along the bar shooting at the last two. He hit one of them and the other was distracted and hit by an officer. Jet held his gun still in the event one of them chose to try and fight back again. He slowly walked over to them and the ones still alive put their arms up in defeat. He nodded triumphantly and hoped that Spike and Faye had a similar outcome.  
  
*  
  
"Put your hands up and come quietly," Spike stated confidently as he approached the car gun raised. Four men got out of the car and all four had the arms up in defeat. "All right com over here and put your arms on the back of you head and knell down facing that wall." He turned on his communicator as the goons did as told. "Jet? Jet you there?"  
  
The com crackled and then Jet's voice came up, "Yea Spike, what's going on?"  
  
"I've got four guys here; can you have the ISSP send some cars to pick them up?"  
  
"Sure thing, Spike, where are you?"  
  
Spike looked around; they were in the middle of a block. He read the street sign closest to him. "We're on Venice Blvd. between Vatican St. and Venetian Rd., you really can't miss us."  
  
"I'll send someone right away." He ended communication. Spike looked at the goons again. He took all their guns away and patted them down to make sure they weren't armed with anything else. When he finished he stood and waited for the ISSP to come. He leaned against the car still holding his gun ready. He heard the sound of a motorcycle turning the corned and pulling up to the accident. Thinking it was Faye he turned and saw that it was just some punk kid.  
  
"Whoa," the kid said, "Hey Mister what's going on here?"  
  
Spike groaned, "Nothing that involves you, kid."  
  
"Oh come on, what happened? Who are those guys? Are you a cop? Do you have a badge? Can I see it? Did you catch them all? Do you need any help? I know karate."  
  
"Look, kid," Spike growled, obvious annoyance on his tone. "This is none of you business, and you'd do good to butt out."  
  
"Are you a Cowboy?" The boy said astonished. He looked no older then 16 or 17 as he took off his helmet to get a better look. "Wow, I've always wanted to meet a Cowboy."  
  
Luckily for Spike two ISSP cars pulled up to the scene. He exhaled a sigh of relief and walked over to the officers. "There they are." He turned to the kid again as an idea popped in his head. "Hey kid, how would you like to ride in a police car?"  
  
"Really?" The kid smiled, "I'd love to. My names Jake, nice to meet you Mister . . ."  
  
"Spike. Now go with these guys and I'll watch your bike, no worries."  
  
The kid put the kickstand down and turned off the engine, "Thanks Mr. Spike, I'll see ya later." The kid ran and got into one of the police cars.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and turned on his com, "Faye? Faye where are you?"  
  
"Um . . . I'm . . . somewhere . . . near the club . . . they keep . . . circling around . . . for some . . . reason."  
  
"What street are you on?"  
  
"Something . . . with an 'M' . . . I think it's . . . Magnolia Place . . . or something like that. Oh . . . we just passed . . . Venice . . . going north."  
  
"I think I just heard you, actually," He looked off down the street a few blocks down. He could barely read the sign but he was convinced it was Magnolia Place. He turned to the Police, "Sorry, I gotta take off and help my partners." With that he jumped on the kid's bike. It was very much like Faye's, only it was green and a different brand. But that didn't matter, and he revved up the engine and put on his helmet. In seconds he shot down the street at full speed and when he came to the street he thought was it, he found out he was right and he made a left and hit the gas.  
  
Up ahead in the distance he could see and hear a car swerving back and fourth thought traffic. He also saw the solo brake light of a motorcycle following behind the car. He pressed on and followed behind her, "I'm behind you, Faye," he breathed into the mic waiting for her response.  
  
"But . . . how . . . how did you get a-"  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said quickly, "just keep following them."  
  
"Spike . . . I'm gonna pull off them a bit, so I can use my gun. I want you to do the same." She let off the gas slightly and the car slowly pulled away from her. Spike did the same and continued to pace behind her. She held out her gun after a good distance from the car and aimed for the tire. She fire and hit on target causing the tire to explode.  
  
The car swerved as it lost controlled. Faye sped up as the car started to spin out of control; she wanted to make sure none of them got away. The car spun narrowly missing other cars and pedestrians. Faye was so caught up with watching the car that she couldn't hear Spike's cries to watch out, nor did she catch one of the cars passengers hold a gun out and shoot her tire. The car rolled to a stop as Faye lost control of the bike careening into the back of the car and being thrown over the car's trunk and onto the ground where she met the barrel of the driver's gun. She slowly stood and complied with his demand that she drop her gun.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, watched the whole thing he jumped off his bike and ran toward her pulling out his gun and he dove over the car. And it was like everything turned into slow motion.  
  
The pedestrians on the street ran to get away from the scene.  
  
The birds on the power lines were frightened into taking flight.  
  
The squeals of tires, the screams, the sound of distant televisions, a kettle boiling water, a train whistle; were all masked by thumping heart beats.  
  
And Spike as he dove, like so many times before, across the trunk of the car and tackled Faye to the ground taking the bullet meant for her heart in his side and hitting the ground and turning to fire a deadly shot into the driver's head. Then to fire another into the passenger behind the driver's seat, and the passenger seat and the one who first fired at Faye's tire. All were dead on the ground, as Spike, laying on his side with his left arm cradled under Faye's body his right arm holding up his gun toward the car; took deep breaths fighting with the growing pain in his side. He let the gun fall to the ground and he rolled onto his back.  
  
Looking up and the sky he heard the distant sound of thunder as the sky was overtaken by dark grey clouds. A light drizzle began to dampen the ground. The people who had once fled had now returned to watch the scene. Faye sat up oblivious to everything that had taken place in the past thirty seconds. She looked down at Spike and almost screamed, clasping her hands over her mouth. A pool of rich crimson blood has pooled beneath Spike's wound. His eyes had glazed over as he stared on at the sky. It rained harder, Faye began to shake him.  
  
"Spike!" she cried out to him, "Spike can you hear me? SPIKE!!!"  
  
He closed his eyes and then opened them and looked over at her, "J-j-j- Julia, it's all a-a-a dream."  
  
***  
  
AN: OMG!!! Wasn't this FORGETTING the PAST and STARTING the FUTURE??? So what the hell is Spike saying? Why is he suddenly remembering that . . . blond chick??? And who's that guy putting a gun to Lana's head? Where did Kendra disappear too? How much money did they actually make? Is Spike gonna live?  
  
All these questions and MORE, next time on Dragonball . . . WHOA THERE!!! My bad, wrong show. *smakes head*  
  
All these questions and MORE, next time on . . .or rather . . . Next time I update this story.  
  
Please review.  
  
^_^ 


	17. All in a Day’s Work Part 3

^_^  
  
***  
  
Forgetting the Past and Starting the Future  
  
Chapter 17  
  
All in a Day's Work Part 3  
  
***  
  
Jet stood next to his friend Bob as they watched the living members of the gangs being taking out, in handcuffs, to awaiting police cars. Eight had taken off in two cars. Four of those eight were dead. Of the six that remained in the bar three were alive, and three were dead. The dead had been taking by the corner and the others taken to the local hospital to be treated for their minor wounds.  
  
Jet crossed his arms and nodded, "Not completely the plan, half of them are dead. The money won't be as good." He grumbled about life not being fair to the poor bounty hunters in the universe.  
  
"Jet, seven out of fourteen isn't all bad," Bob turned to him. "I mean the whole bounty was one hundred and ten million half of that is still 55 million. That's a hell of a lot of woo-longs. Plus I hear you're doing just fine with your new companion's money."  
  
"Yea, speaking of which she hasn't checked in, what's with her?" Jet turned on his MIC to contact Ed, "Edward, you there?"  
  
"Aye-Yie Capin Jetty! What does you need? Yar!"  
  
Jet blink, "Right, Ed, Where is Lana?"  
  
"Yarg, Piraty Ed see's Lana's Motorboat ahoy in the black water alley. But, Ed sees no signs of the runaway princess."  
  
"Thanks Ed." He clicked on the transmission. "That kid just gets strangers. Anyway, I'll see you Bob; I have to go check on my partner." He nodded to Bob and walked towards the stage and through the door to the backstage. As he walked past the dressing rooms he heard a women scream from beyond the door. He gasped and pulled out his gun running at the door. He kicked down the door and aimed his gun . . .  
  
***  
  
The rain pelted the ground like bullets from a gun. Thunder kept life awake and lightning threatened to attack the planet's surface. He had slipped into unconsciousness and was lying in a pool of blood mixed with rain water. Though he had mentioned his dead ex-lover's name, whether known by him or not, he had somehow managed to take his new love's hand and tangle his fingers with her before passing out.  
  
She sat in a puddle, could have been blood or rain, and stared at him. Not five minutes had past, and she was so confused. Parts of his memory came back, the four men they were chasing were dead; she was bleeding for a wound on her head, the lightning, the sirens and screams for help. She was oblivious to the world at the moment. She was holding his hand as if it was her only lifeline.  
  
Moments later she was surrounded by ISSP officers and a man put a blanket over her shoulders and tried to pull her off the ground. When she realized what was going on she struggled to hold onto his hand but with his lack of conscious grip and the rain his hand slipped out and fell limply into a puddle. She screamed and struggled to run to him.  
  
"SPIKE! No, Spike! Let me go!" She screamed and she was pulled toward an ambulance.  
  
"Lady calm down, we're go take care of him," a young paramedic pushed a stretcher over next to Spike and he and another paramedic lifted him up onto it. Faye watched as they checked his wounds, and then quickly pulled him over to the ambulance. She stood, getting out of their way, and watch them put him in. She choked on a sob and was about to turn to walk away.  
  
"Miss, are you going to come with us?" asked the paramedic, quickly turning to her before closing the back door.  
  
Faye turned and nodded taking his hand as he helped her in. He closed the doors and they were off down the street to the Mezzanotte Private Hospice. She took Spike hand again, it was so cold she held it to her face and the tears fell. The paramedic pulled off, with Faye's help, Spike's suit coat and then pulled off the black dress shirt. He took scissors and cut his white undershirt down the middle. He looked over the wound and cleaned it up a bit with some antiseptic spray and gauze.  
  
Faye could take this again, it was killing her. She looked at his face. So serene so peaceful; she bit her lip as more tears fell. If she never saw those two-toned eyes again, she didn't know what she'd do. The next events happened so fast that the next thing she knew she was being ushered by a nurse into a room to be checked on. She didn't even realize that Spike was taken from her to the ER. The nurse cleaned up the cut on her forehead and Faye just stared off into space.  
  
***  
  
She slowly turned and as she saw the man behind her she let out a gasp then smiled and he returned the smile. She screamed and launched herself into his arms. He lost his balance and fell to the ground laughing as she clung to him.  
  
"Where did you go? Where have you been? Are you ok? How did you find me? Oh, I'm so glad you're back. Is it for real this time?"  
  
"Lana, calm down," he laughed. "I had something to take care of. I've been around here mostly. Giovanni has been helping me out. I'm fine. I didn't really find you, you found me. I was playing piano tonight, and had no idea you'd be here. And, yes, it is for real this time. I love you so much, Lana."  
  
She smiled and sat up. He smiled back and took the moment to push her against the brick building behind the club. He leaned into her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She grabbed at his jacket and held onto him. He pulled away.  
  
"I've missed you, Miss Hime."  
  
She screamed in ecstasy and pulled him in for another kiss. She had definitely missed those kisses of his. As the kiss heated up she pulled him closer and he had put both his hands up against the wall to support himself, to avoid crushing her. Just when things were getting more passionate the backstage door busted open and a gun was pointed their way.  
  
"Don't move." Jet's demanding voice echoed slightly in the alley. "Stand, put your hands up and step away from the girl."  
  
Lana leaned to the side to look at Jet, "Jet? What are you doing?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh," He scratched his head. "I'm saving you from your attacker."  
  
"Oh," she looked at her lover and started laughing. He joined her as he pushed off the way and stood up. He took her hands and helped her up. They laughed and turned to face Jet. "Jet this is-"  
  
"Shin?" Jet cut in.  
  
"Huh?" They said together.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, well not really, you helped Spike and I a while ago. In a bar we were attacked. I got shot in the knee. You covered our escape. I thought you'd had died when Spike went and destroyed the Red Dragons."  
  
"I remember now." Shin nodded, "I almost died, got myself shot up a bit. But I'm fine now."  
  
"Excuse me," Lana interrupted, "First of all, you never told me you were in a syndicate, second: Your name is Shin? Why didn't you ever just tell me, instead of lying to me the whole time and then leaving me?"  
  
"Lana, I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you getting wrapped up in the syndicate and never getting out. I love you, and to protect you I had to keep you away. If they had found out about you, they would have gone after you. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I forgive you," she put her arms around him, "but you could have at least told me your name."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry" he held her close.  
  
"I get it now, you're Mr. Pianoman." Jet laughed, "It makes so much sense now."  
  
The back stage door busted open again and Jet's friend Bob emerged with two officers behind him.  
  
"Jet, it's your partner, Spike." Bob said quickly He's been shot. They took him and Faye to Mezzanotte Private Hospice. I don't know what happened, but we have a car waiting for you whenever you're ready."  
  
"Shit, that Spike, always getting into trouble. Lana, Shin, you gonna come?"  
  
"Yea, we're both coming" Lana said taking Shin's hand and pulling him after Jet. They went out from where a limo was waiting to take them.  
  
"Riding in style I see," Shin noted as they slipped into the car.  
  
"Listen, Jet," Bob said sticking his head in the door as a final message. "We'll get all the paper work finished and in order and I'll contact you when we have your complete sum. Good luck with your partner." He closed the door and the limo took off toward the hospice.  
  
Jet looked out the window and noticed they had a police escort. They were surrounded by ISSP officers on motorcycles. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst, as usual. He had to when it came to Spike. It was Spike after all. You never knew with him what could happen. He only hoped Faye was taking it easy and not freaking out, like she usually did when Spike was almost killed. 'Almost' being the key word.  
  
Shortly after the Limo pulled up to the hospice and an officer open the door for them to exit. They made there way into the lobby where they were greeted to dull grey walls, way to bright lights, and the stench of hospitals; antiseptics, medication and the all around aura. A plump woman sat behind a desk reading a fitness magazine and eating a Mars Bar.  
  
She eyed them closing as they practically ran to her desk, "can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we're looking for either Spike Spiegel or Faye Valentine, or both." Jet said quickly hoping to get an equally fast answer.  
  
The woman took another bite of the candy bar and chewed slowly, "Well, Miss Valentine if down the hall on the right under the 'Stable New Arrivals' room 131." She pointed to her right down a long corridor. "Mr. Spiegel is currently in surgery upstairs. Could take some time for him though; why don't you all go and visit Miss Valentine. When word of Mr. Spiegel comes my way I'll send the news your way."  
  
"Thanks," they said together and headed down the hall to the ward she directed them to. They found it and went through the double swinging doors into a bustling hallway. Nurses passed by with clipboards on hand. Patients were pushed into rooms and new arrivals were brought in on stretchers by the paramedics. Half way down the hall on their right they came to room 131. Jet knocked and went in.  
  
Faye was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She had a bandage on her forehead and small bandages on her arms. She opened her eyes when they came in and tried to smile for them. But too many things were going through her head to put the energy out to pretend to feel any joy at all; though she was relieved to see them all alive and well and in a better state then herself at the moment.  
  
Jet stepped over to her bed and took a seat, "Faye, are you alright."  
  
Faye took a deep breath, "Yes, Jet, in fact, I've never felt better." She narrowed her eyes. Of course she wasn't alright, and how dare he ask such a stupidly obvious question. She looked at Lana and Shin. "Why are you here, Shin?"  
  
"I'm with her," he put his arm across Lana's shoulders.  
  
"That was fast Lana, but what happened to that guy. The one you were head over heels for. Mr. Something-Having-To-Do-With-A-Piano-Man. Yea that's it. Mr. Pianoman, what happened to him?"  
  
Lana giggled, "Faye I'd like you to meet the one and only."  
  
Faye choked, "You're him? Well, now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense."  
  
"That's exactly what I said," Jet put in.  
  
"Have you heard anything about Spike?" Lana asked.  
  
"No, have you?"  
  
"No," Lana sat on the bed near Faye's feet. "What happened to you out there?"  
  
"Well . . . I don't really remember. It happened so fast I was on my bike and Spike was following behind me on another bike. I don't know where he got it, but he was right there. I used my gun and shot out the back tire of the car. One of the passengers must have shot my tire or something cuz I lost control and when the car stopped I smashed into the side and went flying forward. I don't know what happened next but I heard gun shots and I thought I was dead. The rain brought me back to my senses and I look over and Spike is lying next to me in a pool of blood. He looked dead but he said something . . . he said something awful . . ." She trailed off as she remembered what he said. A single tear left her eye and made a wet trail down her cheek.  
  
"Faye, honey, what did he say?" Lana asked taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "What happened?"  
  
"He said . . ." another tear ". . . he said her name . . ." more tears ". . . he said her name and he said that it was all . . ." she took a breath ". . . a dream."  
  
"Julia," Jet said simply with hate, anger and the sort of pissed off aggression an older brother gets when a guy plays his younger sister. He balled his fists, "Faye, I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
A rose and a puddle.  
  
A church and a stained glass window.  
  
Golden blond hair and a sad smile.  
  
A best friend and then a mortal enemy.  
  
Deadly morals, need for honor, bloodshed, death, massive killing, no mercy, darkness, deceit, betrayal, loyalty, murder; Red Dragons.  
  
Explosions and shattered glass.  
  
Missing pieces of a fucked up puzzle.  
  
Mysterious beauty with fatal intent.  
  
Endless conflict with seemingly no conclusion.  
  
No way out alive.  
  
Beautiful blond torn two ways by love.  
  
Love?  
  
***  
  
"Doctor, the patient will make a full recovery." A petit nurse stood in front of the much taller doctor, reading from a clipboard in her hands. The doctor had just come out of surgery for a man with a gunshot wound. The nurse was giving him the full report on the patient's recent state. "But his vitals are going off the chart. His brainwaves are irregular and he's having multiple seizures."  
  
"Seizures? Irregular brainwaves?" The doctor gave a slight chuckle, "it's simple enough to explain. The man's having nightmares. I want you to find and ID for this guy, go talk to the broad he came in with. Then find out about this guy. His scares tell me this wasn't his first surgery. So get a medical report on him, and I'll be able to tell you why he's having nightmares."  
  
"Yes, doctor," she turned and left the doctor to finish washing his hands. She headed to the elevator and to the first floor where she would find this woman. They had taken her into the Stable ward. So that's where she headed.  
  
***  
  
"There is no reason to apologize for him, Jet," Faye took a deep breath. "I think I figured it out. Remember last time he almost go himself killed?"  
  
Jet was about to answer when a small knock came at the door. The four of them looked at the door like it was some kind of monster. Shin shook his head and took the step to the door and opened it for a short young nurse. He motioned for her to come in. She came in and looked at the clipboard.  
  
"Miss Valentine?" She looked up at Faye, who nodded. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fantastic, thanks for asking," Faye mumbled slightly irate.  
  
"That's excellent, the real reason I came here was to tell you about the man who you came in with-"  
  
"Spike? What's wrong with him? Is he ok?"  
  
"His name is Spike?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Spike Spiegel is his whole name, ma'am," Jet added.  
  
"Oh alright, well thank you. Your friend just came out of surgery, he's in stable condition. We'll keep him over night for monitoring, but tomorrow he should be free to go home."  
  
"Thank you," Jet said he looked at Faye. Her eyes had glazed over and she was staring at nothing in particular. The nurse turned and left closing the door behind her. Jet took a breath, "I think I'll go call Ed and tell her what's up." Jet left the room.  
  
Shin took a seat where Jet had been sitting; he couldn't believe Spike had survived that battle with Vicious. Hell he couldn't believe he himself had made it out of the building alive. All those years of service for the Red Dragon's and it all ended in one night of fireworks. Shin shook his head thinking back to those days. Back to when Spike and Vicious were best friends and Julia wasn't in the picture. The day she stepped into the Red Dragon building on an orientation/new recruit day, was the beginning of the end for the Red Dragons. If only they had all seen what Shin had seen. But then again he might not have gotten this far. Ah hell; who knows? No use crying over spilt milk.  
  
He sighed at least he had Lana again, that's all he needed right now. He looked up at her, she and Faye had immersed into a conversation about something. He missed the whole thing all wrapped up in his own thoughts. He smiled and took his hat off and sat it on his knee.  
  
"Lana?" he asked not looking at her, but keeping his gaze stuck on the floor.  
  
Lana cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, "what?"  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"Yea, I know," she turned back to Faye and continued their conversation.  
  
Shin took a deep breath and sighed in content. He stood up and left the room. He needed some coffee.  
  
***  
  
"Is Spike-Person okie dokie?" Ed asked into her mic.  
  
"Yea, he'll be alright. They're gonna keep him overnight for monitoring but then tomorrow he should be able to be let out."  
  
"That's good, when you see Spike-Person, give him a BIG OLE hug from Edward!!! Oki Jet-Person?"  
  
"Yea Ed, I'll do that, and I'll call you later if anything changes. Take it easy and don't talk to strangers and don't open the hotel room. And don't leave. There is PLENTY of food in the fridge so you don't need to go get any. Ok?"  
  
"Aye Aye Capin' Jet; Ed promises not to leave the hotie motie coatie, jelly kelly telly."  
  
"That's right, good night Ed," he turned off the Com yawned. What an interesting evening they just had. And they were going to make all most 60 Million Woo-longs. They were pretty much set for some time. Jet turned on his heel and came face to face with Shin.  
  
Shin looked up at the taller and much larger man, "Jet, I have to ask you something. Its ok if you're against it, but I just need to know."  
  
"What is it, Shin?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Since, well, since I'm now back. I'm here for Lana, and I love her very much. She's also pregnant with our child. What I'm trying to say is, because we're together . . ." Shin scratched the back of his head, he felt awkward asking such a stupid question to this man. "What I mean is, I want to be where Lana is. And if Lana lives with you on your ship, I'm wondering if I'm also welcome to live there? I'll work for you, and go on bounties and stuff-"  
  
"Shin, you're more then welcome to live on the Bebop. You're like family to Spike, and in the situation with Miss Lana. I couldn't be happy that you would want to stay with us. We will all be one big happy family."  
  
Shin chuckled, "well that's a relief. Thanks, Jet. Now, I'm going to get some coffee, would you care to join me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor," the nurse said knocking on the door to the Doctors office.  
  
"Yes, come in," he said finishing up his report on he latest patient. He watched the nurse walk in with a file in her hand. "You have the information on the patient, then?"  
  
"Yes, sir would you like to read, or do you want me to narrate."  
  
"Please, exercise your vocals."  
  
"Alright then. It seems that the patient, Mr. Spikeford Spiegel-"  
  
"Spikeford?" The doctor cut in.  
  
"Yes," she laughed, "but he goes by Spike. Anyway, Mr. Spiegel, has, many times before, had surgery and has been on the edge between life and death. With each time coming out alive. The last time was about six weeks ago, when he alone was the cause of the downfall on the Syndicate Red Dragons."  
  
"That was him? Sonofabitch, this guy's crazy. Sorry, proceed."  
  
"Anyway, he was in a short coma and came out in a repressive state of amnesia. It appears but the sign of the brainwaves and his sudden compulsive seizures that, due to the recent injuries, his repressive state has boiled and all at once erupted in his mind. All the things his mind wanted to forget, has now surfaced. His body and mind cannot handle the amount of pressure and that's where the seizures are coming from."  
  
"Like how Plate Tectonics can cause earthquakes. A build up of two plates pressing together beneath the surface will, over time, create an earthquake which can build a volcano. This can also be another explanative metaphor for our poor Mr. Spikeford. I liked your presentation on the topic, well done. You should use it as your assignment for your med school finals. The professors love this stuff; you'll get an 'A' no worries."  
  
"Thank you, doctor; I think I'll do that. As for the patient, the only thing we can do for him is monitor his seizures and let him rest. I'm not going to tell his family about them. People always take it in a negative light, then blame us like it was our fault for making them have seizures. Stupid people."  
  
The doctor chuckled, "well at least have some of the wardens transport him up to a recovery room. I wouldn't want to be left in the OR, its freezing." He went back to looking at some files on different patients as the nurse nodded her head and took her leave.  
  
***  
  
^_^  
  
AN: Thanks to: Friendly Cowgirl, Silent Song Chibi SilentSong, Blue Vixen, Kendra Luehr, Auren, Wertzy. You are all my lifelines, please keep me alive.  
  
Disclaimer: (haven't had one in awhile) Honestly if I owned Cowboy Bebop, would you really find me writing stories on a website? Honestly? NO!  
  
I hope you liked it, and I hope you learned something about science in this. LOL!  
  
^_^  
  
***  
  
If you like this story, then please feel free to read my others. I HIGHLY Suggest:  
  
A NEW FACE: 8 years post Bebop. Spike and Faye are married and have a seven year old daughter named Kaelani. Everything is going great for the crew of the Bebop, but what will happen when someone from Spike DISTANT past resurfaces (literally)? Read and Find out, and be sure to review.  
  
WRITTEN on a NAPKIN in a SUSHI BAR: Spike and Faye are bored and make a stupid bet on who could catch a bounty faster. When Spike disappears with no trace and returns out of the blue, not really himself, two weeks later; what will happen? Mucho comedy and fun. Read and Review.  
  
MY IMMORTAL: Do you like the band Evanesence? Do you like Cowboy Bebop? So why not a CB songfic, using a song from Evanesence? Well read if you like the combination. And please leave a review.  
  
If you have already read these stories then, you're one lucky cat. If you've read them and you've reviewed them all, then you are my favorite person. If you have no idea what these stories are, then you suck and should check out my profile to read them, and review.  
  
Remember, reviews are a little token that you (the reader) can leave to put a smile on our (the authors) faces. If you like making people happy then you should deffinetly and ALWAYS leave a review, even a little one just to say that you enjoyed our (the authors) stories. They're our (the authors) work of art and we work hard to (hopefully) entertain you (the reader). So we help to keep you (the reader) from being bored, so you (the reader) should do something for us (the authors) in return. Be a friend.  
  
Much love, and thanks for reading the above (if you even did -_-),  
  
Cowgirl 13  
  
See you Space Cows!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
